Obession Of Law
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law is trying to help Doflamingo get better after killing his parents. What he doesn't know is that Doflamingo has an unhealthy obsession with him. He wants Law to smile and laugh only with him. Law is oblivious to his situation. Will Doflamingo be able to rejoin society? He has until his eighteenth birthday. Teenage!Doflamingo and Corazon. Corazon lives with Law. M/M Yaoi
1. Hypnocil

**Hypnocil**

Law stood in the doorway of the room. He saw his very disturbed patient sitting silently on the sofa with a giant grin on his face. The psychiatrist let out a sigh as he entered the room. He dreaded having to see this one out of all the patients he had in this God forsaken asylum. "Good morning, Law," the teen greeted as he sat down behind his desk. He wasn't ready for this.

"It's Dr. Trafalgar to you, Doflamingo," Law corrected. He didn't see the good in the morning since this was the first patient that they decided to give him this early in the morning. "How has your day been so far?" He had to ask questions like that when starting the session. He watched the grin disappear for only a moment before returning.

"It was shit until you entered the room." The grin was aimed directly at Law. He was getting used to the way the seventeen year old spoke to him. "Remind me how old you are again." Law rolled his eyes at his comment.

"I'm twenty-four." He dug through some of his papers and found a clean sheet under the mess on his desk. He really needed to clean and sort his papers. He made a mental note to do just that after his session. "How have your dreams been lately? It's been a week since I last saw you."

He watched Doflamingo think about his question. He was used to the man's quiet demeanor when he thought. It was a pleasant time instead of listening to his insistent flirting. "I had that dream again." Law wrote that down as he rolled his chair from behind the desk and closer to the man. The grin disappeared again. "This time was more vivid than the last time."

"Do you mind telling me what happened this time?" Law had to admit that this patient was more fucked up than any of his other patients. This kid had some pretty nasty and sadistic demons that plagued him.

"I was standing outside the house like before. Only this time, another person was standing there with me." Law wrote that down. "I...I couldn't see his face because his bangs hid half his face, but I could tell that he was terrified." Doflamingo went silent but only for a moment. "I watched the house burn with him right next to me. I could hear the screams of my parents as they were engulfed in the fire and burned to death." The grin came back but it was a shadow of what it used to be. Like he wasn't completely there. "I felt happy. I could feel the joy coursing through me a hearing my parents' screams of agony and horror. It made me feel alive that I was the cause of the event. The kid next to me was crying as I started to laugh. I was thrilled at the chance to hear such delicious pain." He laughed loudly. "That was the best feeling that I have ever had." Law got it all down. He had heard this once before in the first years of meeting him.

"Do you know who that kid was? The one standing beside you?" Law already knew who the kid was. He had sort of looked into his history after Doflamingo had mentioned a kid there with him at the scene of his crime. The judge had ruled that the teen needed to be treated for insanity and a mood problem. He was going to be let out at eighteen if he met the specific requirements for being considered sane and able to rejoin society.

"No. I don't know who he was." Doflamingo looked back at Law. He had turned his face up to the ceiling at some point when talking. Law could never tell if the teen was looking at him or not because of the glasses he chose to wear. It was one of the only things he got to keep other than a pink, feathered coat. "Next month is my birthday. Will I be able to get out of this shit hole?"

Law sighed. He knew that that question was going to pop up sooner or later. "If you continue to hurt the staff and other patients like you do, I don't think that they will allow you to leave." Law wrote a prescription down. "For me, you seem to suffer from overactive dreams. I can get you a medicine to help with the dreams. I haven't seen a mood disorder, so I don't think you need medication for something you don't have." He trained his gaze on the other. "If you can keep yourself from attacking the staff and other patients and show that you can live a normal life outside of here, I don't see why they wouldn't let you out on your birthday." Law saw the grin widen. He looked at the clock. He had went over his time again. "Our session is over for today. I will see you at the same time next week and we will see how the medicine is helping with your dreams." He stood and rolled his chair back behind his desk. "Have a good day, Doflamingo."

He watched the man get up and come over to him. He was taller than Law by a considerable amount. He lowered his head o set it on Law's shoulder. "Thank you for the session, Dr. Trafalgar. I will see you next week." Doflamingo raised his hand just as the staff entered the room. He lifted Law's right hand and set something inside it before turning around and leaving with the nervous staff. Looking back at him, Law could still see the ever-present grin on his face. There was something about it that made him uneasy this time.

Raising his hand, Law looked at the crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and read the contents of the paper. _'I'll spare you, Law. But I will come back for you when I leave.'_ Law was worried about what that could indicate for the future.

Sighing, Law plopped down on the chair and laid the paper on his desk. _What does that mean? Spare me? What is he thinking of doing?_ His cell started to vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and answered it. "Hello?" He already knew who it was.

"Law, when are you getting back home tonight? Luffy wants to come over and spend the night if that's okay?" Law moved the note to his pocket as he shuffled some papers and started to sort them.

"I don't know, Cora. I might be working late again. It's fine if Luffy-ya wants to spend the night." He looked at the sheet from his session with Doflamingo. "Just tell him to stay out of my room. I don't want to share my bed with him again when I get home." He heard Corazon "And Corazon, please be careful at school today."

"I will. Be safe at work." Corazon knew about some of Law's more aggressive patients and what they were capable of doing to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cora." With that, they hung up. Law was thankful for the break. The door to his office slammed open a moment later and Caesar Clown stood in the doorway. He groaned at the sight of the man. "What do you want, Caesar?" The man looked furious.

"What are you doing?! You're supposed to be helping your patients! Not giving them drugs to suppress dreams!" Caesar Clown was a manager in the pharmacy of the asylum. He always complained to Law about his methods of treating his patients. Like giving some medicines to help with going to sleep or to help them eat because of eating disorders.

"Most of his anger and aggression seems to derive from his dreams. If we can suppress the cause of his problems, his dreams, then maybe we can get him to react accordingly to human contact and not have him lash out at the closet person to him." Law was thinking about the long term effects of using the Hypnocil. "I think it would help not only him but the people around him greatly."

Caesar glared at him. "What if it isn't the dreams that are causing the anger moods? What if it is something else?" Law had to hand it to the man, he could be smart at times. He had thought about that for a bit when it had came to mind when he prescribed the medicine.

"We will just have to wait and see, now won't we?" He saw Caesar's face turned red with rage. It made him feel good about his decision. "And he needs to start taking that medicine today if possible." Caesar turned around and stormed out of the office. Law just shrugged and went back to work. He had some filing to do before his next session could start.

...

Doflamingo stared at a pink-haired woman from his seat. It was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria. That included his favourite person, Law. He was drinking a cup of coffee with the woman hanging off his unoccupied arm. The sight made Doflamingo furious. He wanted to woman to drop dead. A thought hit him and he grinned.

While a plan hatched in his mind, he studied his psychiatrist. He wasn't wearing the glasses that he usually wore during their sessions. He only wore them during the session anyways. He never really interacted with the staff but he always told Doflamingo that he needed to leave them alone and quit hurting them. It was puzzling to the teen. The man had raven hair, a goatee, and wore a white lab coat over his clothes. He never understood why. Law's eyes were gray and Doflamingo would war with himself on what colour gray they were.

He watched Law excuse himself from the table and said something to the woman patient. She frowned and looked ready to cry. Doflamingo watched him smile at her and say something else. He hated for Law to smile at others. It angered him that Law never smiled around or at him. It frustrated him to no end. He wanted Law to only smile at him. You could say that he was obsessed with the man and you would be absolutely correct.

Doflamingo watched Law go up to another staff member. It was one he didn't see often and he would only talk to Law. His gaze left Law as the man exited the cafeteria. It settled back on the woman. She looked nervous and ready to cry again.

A little while after lunch, Doflamingo found himself in the examination room. He grinned as the staff walked out of the room. _Idiots. They aren't very smart._ He stepped down and started to quietly rummage through the cabinets. He found what he was looking for. It was a bottle of arsenic. He was surprised that they would keep it there. He hid it in his pants pocket.

The doctor came in a minute after he settled back on the table. "How are you doing today, Doflamingo?" He hated the man. He was always annoying to him.

"Fine. Why do I have to come here again?" He hated getting check-ups. They were annoying.

"To see if all your vitals and other things are normal." He laughed at that.

"Am I dead?"

"No. But-"

"Do I look like I'm going to kill over at any moment?" Doflamingo could see him getting angry.

"No. But-"

"Then why do I need to get a check-up? I'm perfectly fine and not dying right?" He knew it frustrated the man. He found entertainment in seeing others get angry. Except Law. He wanted to see him smile and laugh like he did with others.

"Doflamingo, you need a check-up to see if you have caught anything the other patients might have or if you really are okay." He scoffed at him and he checked him. It was a boring process and it was finally over after thirty minutes. "You're good to go."

Doflamingo grinned as he got off the table. He saw the staff cautiously come into the room. He laughed. "It isn't like I'll bite." He laughed again. "Or maybe I will. You never know." They escorted him back to his room.

Looking at the plain white walls and the white everything made him want to puke. It disgusted him. He laid down on the bed and started to think about Law. His favourite person in the hospital and world. He might act cold and mean to him but Doflamingo didn't mind. He was at least getting attention from him.

When night fell, Doflamingo heard voices outside his room. He crept closer to hear. He grinned when he heard Law. "Boa-ya, I have told you this before, he is just a kid. I can't just up and abandon him. I have made good progress with him."

"You are supposed to help him so he doesn't harm staff members." She sighed. "I don't know why Sengoku and Garp keep you. You don't do much for your patients."

"I helped Bonney-ya get her appetite back. He is just a work in progress. He has until his birthday to show that he is good enough to rejoin society." Doflamingo was happy that Law wasn't giving up on him. "He just needs more time."

"His birthday is a month away. If you can't help him, then he is getting a different psychiatrist that will actually help him." That thought pissed him off. "One month. That's all I'm giving you." Doflamingo hatched a plan. He was getting out and going to stay with Law. It was his best bet.

Getting back in bed, Doflamingo thought about his life with Law after he got out. Just the two of them. It made him have a genuine smile. His thoughts drifted and he fell asleep to the thought of living with Law.

 **Hope you like the story so far. Hypnocil is a drug from Freddy vs. Jason and the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. I thought it would be a good idea to use it here. Please tell me what you think. Have a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Start of the Plan and Unhealthiness

**Start of the Plan and Unhealthiness**

A tap on Law's shoulder made him jolt awake. He was home and in his bed. He had worked late the night before. "Law, do you have to work today?" Corazon asked. Law turned over and gave the teen his full attention. Corazon stood next to the bed with a worried and expectant expression.

"No. Today is my day off." He sat up and yawned. "Is there something that you need? How is Luffy doing?"

"Luffy is up. He and his friends want us to go out with them today." Law nodded as he got out of the bed. Corazon was taller than him like Doflamingo. It was no surprise that they were brothers.

"Yeah. We can go. When do they want us to go out with them?" Just as he asked, Luffy came barreling into the room and jumped on Law.

"Torao! Are you ready to go out?!" Law was able to keep his balance when he was jumped. He sighed as he looked over to Corazon. He had a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Luffy-ya, can you please get off of me so I can get dressed?" The other teen let him go and smiled up at him. "Go wait in the living room." Luffy nodded and quickly left the room. That left the two alone once again.

"Are you angry?" Law shook his head. He walked over to his closet and started to dig through the clothes there to find something to wear.

"No. I'm just surprised that the others would be over here so early." He found a yellow and black hoodie shirt and slipped it over his head. "Luffy-ya is just too energetic for me when I first get up." He slipped on a pair of black and white jeans.

"I know. It's just who he is." Corazon sat on the edge of the bed as Law searched for his other shoe. "How long until you get your vacation? You said that we would go to the beach when you got it." Law struggled to put his shoes on and let out a breath when he got them on. He grabbed his hat from the beck of a chair and put it on.

"They promised me a vacation after one more month." Garp and Sengoku had said that it was a thank you for taking care of Doflamingo. He seemed to be the only one the kid liked. Corazon nodded.

In the living room, Law saw Luffy and his friends. They all looked happy to see him. "Law, you have today off?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, too." He stretched as he plopped down in a chair. Corazon sat on the arm of it. "What do you all have in mid to do today?" He watched Sanji grin. Robin was quiet and smiled at him. Nami sat in her lap.

"We wanted to go tot eh park. Luffy wanted to go and fish in the pond with Usopp and you," Sanji answered. He sat in Zoro's lap. Usopp sat with Chopper in his on the floor. Luffy was perched on the coffee table.

"That's fine. It's almost too cold to go finishing, though." They all got up and left the house. Law grabbed his keys and phone before leaving. He was happy that he could spend time with Corazon and his friends. He walked next to Corazon with Luffy hanging off his other arm.

"Law, how much longer until he is getting out?" Law knew who Corazon was talking about. He had found out that Law was helping his brother a few months after he had gotten him as a patient.

"He has a little less than a month until his birthday. That is the day they will decided if he is ready to leave or not." Law ignored Luffy, who was looking up at him.

"Where will he stay? What's going to happen to him after he is released?" Law knew that Corazon would ask those questions. He was aware that Doflamingo would inherit the fortune of their dead parents.

"He can find his own place. The hospital will help him and it will take some time for him to get used to living with society." HE sighed as they continued to walk. "I will still have to do weekly check-ups on him to see how he is getting along in life."

Corazon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Law, please be careful around him. He is dangerous no matter how much help he gets." Law nodded and they arrived at the park. Hardly anyone was there. Law smiled as Luffy and Usopp rushed over to the pond. They had left their fishing equipment there from the last time they had gone fishing.

Law walked over to them and sat down on the shore. Luffy handed him a pole with bait while he handed one to Usopp. "This will be great! I can't wait to have fish for lunch!" Law agreed. They were near the ocean but it was quicker to get to the pond to fish than the docks.

Corazon sat next to him and they talked as Law fished. The teen was in high school along with Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Sanji. Robin and Zoro worked whenever they felt like it. Zoro was a mechanic that owned his own garage and Robin was an architect. Law was glad that they were dating the others. It was nice to have them be his age.

Law was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his line. He started to reel it in but found that it was a little more difficult than he had thought. Luffy dropped his pole to help. "Torao has ha huge fish on the line!" Luffy exclaimed with enthusiasm.

It took the both of them ten minutes to get it out of the water. It was a large catfish that was about three feet long and almost a foot wide. "Law, that was a great catch! That is big enough to feed us all," Sanji commented. Law shrugged. He didn't like catfish all that much.

"I'm going to see if I can catch anything else. You can have the catfish." Law re-baited his line and casted it out again. Luffy was excited about eating the other fish. "Plus, that isn't big enough to feed all of us and Luffy." He was right. The teen ate like he was never going to be able to get a scrap of food again. It was a little disturbing.

After a few hours, Luffy had caught three perch, Usopp caught a smaller catfish along with two perch, and Law caught five perch and another catfish but slightly smaller. "That should be plenty of fish to eat," Robin said. Nami agreed. Law had to admit that the group was fun to hang around with. They got Zoro to carry the large catfish, Luffy got all the perch, and Sanji carried the two other catfish.

"Torao, are we going back to your place to eat?" Law nodded. He didn't see the problem. His house was the closest to the park. He was actually happy to live in a house and not an apartment. When Corazon invited the group over for sleepovers, there were enough rooms for everyone. Usopp and Chopper stayed in a room together, Sanji and Zoro, and Robin and Nami. Luffy had his own room along with Corazon. Luffy often would go and get in bed with Law, though.

Law's cellphone rang as they walked back. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the I.D. It was Boa. "Is there a reason that you are calling me on my day off?" He thought to inform Garp or Sengoku about the call.

"What did you do or say to Doflamingo yesterday?" Law was confused. He didn't do anything to the teen.

"What do you mean? I didn't say or do anything to him. Is there something wrong? Has he hurt anyone?" He was worried that he had had an outburst again. It wasn't uncommon for it to happen.

"No, actually. He hasn't harmed, threatened, or done anything to the staff or other patients since yesterday." The news shocked him. She sounded surprised at that. "Why is he doing this? What did you say to him yesterday?"

"I didn't say anything to him. I guess he just decided to stop. Maybe the medicine has worked." He saw Corazon glance in his direction. "Have you asked him why he has stopped?"

"Yes. He said that he didn't want to tell us. He insisted that he stopped because he wanted to and that it was between you and him." Law didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you glad that he has stopped causing problems?"

"Yes. But it is a little concerning." She went quiet for a moment. "Bonney is dead."

Law's eyes widened. She was his most attached patient. She always stayed close to him when he was around. "How? What killed her?"

"It seems that she was poisoned with arsenic. We checked every patient's room but found nothing. We think a fellow doctor did it."

"Why?"

"One doctor had arsenic in his room. We don't know if he actually did it or not." Law sighed. He was having a problem now. He remembered the note from the day before. "I just wanted to let you know so you were prepared for Monday. Have a good two days off." Law thanked her and hung up. Law assured Corazon that it wasn't anything important.

Back at the house, Law and Sanji cooked while the others watched T.V. in the living room. "Law, you seem a little uneasy. Is there something bothering you?" Sanji stopped cooking to talk to Law.

"Not really. A patient is just acting a little different. There isn't anything to worry about." Law didn't know if that was true or not. Doflamingo's actions slightly worried him.

Sanji didn't ask him anything else and just helped him finish cooking. They ate lunch and watched movies for the rest of the day. They ordered pizza for dinner. The group watched more movies before going to bed. Corazon decided to sleep with Law so that Luffy couldn't. The kid pouted and went to his room a little upset with Corazon's actions.

"Cora, why did you do that?" Law asked as he got ready for bed and in it. It was strange to have the other sleeping with him again after so many years.

"I don't know. I just decided too." Law rolled his eyes as the teen got in bed as well. Corazon wrapped his arms around Law and pulled him to his chest. "Goodnight, Law." He felt Corazon push his face into his hair.

"Goodnight, Corazon." Law closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Corazon's hear behind him.

...

Doflamingo thought it was hilarious. The doctors and other patients were keeping a further distance from him than before. It made him laugh at times when he saw how uneasy the staff was around him. He saw Boa keeping an eye on him, as well.

It was lunch time and he was keeping himself in check. Boa came over to him and sat across from him. "Oh, is they high and mighty princess here to grace me with her presence?" He knew that the way he addressed her got on the woman's nerves. It was entertaining to him so he would do it every time.

"It has been two days. What is with change in you behavior? What are you up to?" Doflamingo grinned at her as he twirled his plastic fork in his hand. He wasn't allowed metal utensils anymore. Not after he had stabbed a fork into a nurse's hand and a knife into a staff member's side.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not up to anything." He pointed to his head, still grinning. "You seem to be hallucinating. Do you need some medicine? Caesar can prescribe you something for that. He did for that other kid." He saw her face turn red with anger. "I haven't changed my behavior at all. I'm acting completely normal." He was still grinning as he spoke.

"That is bullshit and you know it." Boa narrowed her eyes at him. "I will figure out why your behavior has changed. Even if I have to pry it out of Law."

In a split second, Boa had the plastic fork right at her throat. It was extremely close to her artery. Doflamingo stared into her fear-stricken eyes. His grin had disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown. "If you dare touch Law in any way to harm him..." He pushed the fork closer to her neck to where it almost grazed her skin. "I will kill you without a moment's hesitation."

Backing away from her, Doflamingo went back to eating. He was happy because they had Jell-O that day. He had gotten more than what they were supposed to but that was because he made them give it to him. Boa took a few minutes to regain her composure.

"Now, will you please leave me to my food? I don't want to see your hideous face anymore." Boa quickly got up with a offended look on her face. He was back to grinning.

 _Tomorrow, Law will be back._ He smiled at his thoughts. Tomorrow was Monday. He had to wait to be in another session with him. His sessions were on Fridays. He thought back to the medicine he was taking. It did help with suppressing his dreams. But it did nothing to quench his bloodlust and fascination with Law. He was happy for that.

"I'm only playing nice so I can get out of here," he whispered to himself. He took a bite of his desert and smiled. He loved Jell-O. It was just delicious to him.

After lunch, Doflamingo decided to go back to his room. He laid down on his bed and reached under the pillow. He pulled out a picture of Law. The man was smiling at the camera and looked genuinely happy. It was a sight that brought Doflamingo pleasure.

Reaching a hand into his pants, Doflamingo started to jerk off to the sight of the doctor. He pumped his hand up and down as he thought of what the man would look like naked. His breathing was getting heavy and unsteady as he continued.

He kept his eyes on the picture of Law. He imagined his face wound up in ecstasy underneath him as he pounded into him. He imagined the moans and groans from him. He was getting close. The thought of Law calling out his name as he climaxed made him reach his. He whispered Law's name as he came in his hand.

A grin settled on his face as he stared at the picture of the doctor. "Just wait until I get out of her. I'll be coming for you, my precious Law." He put the picture back and decided to get some sleep. Before that, he grabbed a dirty shirt from the floor and wiped his hand off. He was tuckered out from his 'activity', As he fell asleep, Doflamingo thought about Law and how much he missed him. It had only been two days but it felt like an eternity to him.

 **Hope you like the new update. I love Jell-O so I had to put it in. Please have a great day today. I love you all. Please, let me know what you think. I know that Doflamingo is creepy. It will get creepier in the next chapter. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Lick

**Lick**

Law groaned as he entered his office. He had had a horrible week. Bonney's mother had cried and cried when Law had told her about the girl's death, he had to do paperwork about it, and the staff were pestering him about Doflamingo's odd behavior. He couldn't get a break for even a second.

A knock on the door made him look up from his desk that he was sitting behind. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Doflamingo. He sighed. It was Friday again. "Please, sit anywhere you like." Law was sorting through some of his papers.

"You seem to have your hands full," Doflamingo commented as he sat down on the sofa. Law pushed a stack of papers away from him. "I heard about Bonney. Such a shame. She was such an entertaining woman."

Law raised an eyebrow at him as he lifted his head. "What do you mean? Have you ever talked with her before?" Law didn't know of the other ever talking to or interacting with the other patients.

"No. Her actions and reactions were interesting and fun." Doflamingo moved to a lying position. "How has your week been?"

"Hell. And you?" Law knew that it was strange and unprofessional to hear a psychiatrist and his patient talk normally like that. But, Law was not a normal psychiatrist and Doflamingo wasn't a normal patient in the least.

"Fine. Boring up until now." Law finished his sorting and got a clean sheet of paper out. He rolled his chair over to Doflamingo.

"Boa-ya told me that you threatened her. What was that all about?" Law pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and waited for the other to answer him.

"She was the one that threatened me. I was returning the favor." Law scribbled that down. "She threatened to harm you because I wouldn't tell her anything."

"Okay..." Law was a little concerned about why he would threaten Boa over him. "Have you had any dreams since you have started your medicine?" He waited for the man to answer. He needed to know how he was doing after he had put him on the medication.

"No. I haven't had any dreams. My bloodlust has also gone away as well." Law smiled slightly at that. It was something he had been waiting to hear from him.

"That's good. So, the only outburst you did was with Boa-ya?" The other continued to grin as he nodded. "Okay. You seem to be doing just fine. If you start regaining your dreams while still using the medicine, please, let me know. I will either have to up the dosage or change it completely."

"Yes, sir." Law stood from his chair and guided it back behind his desk. "Doctor Trafalgar?" Law looked towards his patient.

"Yes?" He placed the paper on the desk. He needed to put it in Doflamingo's fine when he had the time to do so.

"Do you live with anyone?" Law watched as Doflamingo turned to look at him. It was a personal question that he felt uncomfortable with answering.

"Yes. I live with a teenager. I adopted them a few years ago." Law watched as Doflamingo stood from his seat. "Why did you want to know?"

The teen made his way over to Law. He lowered his head and set it on Law's shoulder. The position was a little different than normal. The grin wasn't there and Law didn't know if he liked that he wasn't smiling. "How old are they? Are they male or female?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Law didn't move because he knew better. It could set the man off.

"Please, just answer my question." Law sighed. He continued to allow Doflamingo to rest on his shoulder. "You smell like honey and cinnamon."

"I live with a fifteen year old boy. I adopted him when I was fifteen. He was six." He heard Doflamingo take a deep breath. It was a little uncomfortable. "Are you happy now?"

Law felt the teen nuzzle his neck like a child would do to their mother or a lover would do to their significant other. "Yes. I don't have to worry now." Raising an eyebrow, Law was confused.

"What do you mean? Worry about what?" He felt Doflamingo lick the side of his neck. Shock ran down his spine as he gasped in surprise. The other had never done that before in the years he had had him as a patient.

"Nothing for you to worry about. See you next week, Law." The grin was back as he left the room. He shakily sat in his chair. He needed to talk to someone. His thoughts were spinning. _I need more information on him._

Pulling his phone from a drawer in his desk, Law dialed a number. He heard it ring about four times before the person picked up the other end.

"Do you need something, Trafalgar? Is something wrong?" Smoker's voice made him glad that he knew the man

"I need to ask you to do a favor for me. Do you have anything about Doflamingo's past? If the police station has anything, could you possibly get me the files?"

"What is this about? Is something going on? You sound shaken." Law made a nervous laugh.

"You could say that...' He wanted to get his mind off of what had just happened. "Can you get me that information or not?"

"Yeah. I can get it. Did he do something to you? Does Garp or Sengoku need to transfer him to someone else?" That made him worried.

"No. I just...I just need to figure some things out. Can you bring it over tonight? If I'm not home when you get here, Corazon should be home. Just give them to him." Law was more than shaken. He was disturbed by Doflamingo's actions.

"Fine. If anything happened, I will deal with it. Your parents asked me to keep you safe. What am I going to do if you get hurt or worse, killed?" Law rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. I just have some...things to sort out in my mind. Nothing to worry about." Smoker finally agreed after about five minutes and then they said their goodbyes. Law placed his phone on the desk. He ran a hand through his hair and took his glasses off. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

His door suddenly opened and Boa walked in. "What the hell happened in here?!" Law rubbed his temples as she shouted at him.

"Boa-ya, what are you talking about? What happened this time?" Law pulled Doflamingo's fine and placed his new session inside.

"Doflamingo is in a state of bliss. Nothing the staff nor the other patients say can get him to listen. What happened in here? What did you do?" Boa had her arms across her chest and wearing a serious expression.

"Nothing. It was a normal session." He didn't mention Doflamingo licking his neck. "Is he hurting anyone?" Boa shook her head. "Then why are you worried about his actions?"

"Because this isn't normal coming from that kid." Law put the file back in his desk. He grinned.

"I heard that you were threatened by him Sunday. What did you say to him?" He knew she didn't like to talk about things like that.

"N-Noting. I said something that he didn't like."

"Like, threatening me?" Her eyes widened as if he had exposed her deepest, darkest secret. "Doflamingo told me. I am his psychiatrist. He tells me almost everything. Though, he didn't tell me what you had said to him or what he had said to you."

"It isn't any of your business, as it is."

'Okay then. Please leave. I have another patient coming in in about five minutes from now." The woman huffed. She twirled around and stormed out of the room. He was glad that she didn't start anything.

...

Doflamingo was still angry. Even with Bonney gone, Law still laughed and smiled with others. He saw how tense the doctor was when he noticed him staring at him, though. He couldn't stop grinning every time Law looked at him. He saw how much he had messed with the doctor's mind.

He remembered licking the man's neck. It had tasted like honey. It was sweet and delicious. What had made him extremely happy and brought him a lot of pleasure was that when he had licked Law's neck, the man had gasped and it sounded so erotic.

Doflamingo watched him as he talked to his doctor. He poked at his cake as he continued to stare at Law. His doctor was the one that they suspected of poisoning Bonney. That man was the only one that owned arsenic. He took a bite of his cake. Law kept glancing at him every so often. It was as if he was skittish of Doflamingo.

Suddenly, Boa was blocking his view of Law. He frowned and looked up at her. "May I help the princess of this house of the sick and needy?" Her face went red with rage. He didn't care since Law was being obstructed from his view by the woman.

"What did you do to Law?" Doflamingo raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything to my doctor." He finished his cake. He pushed the plate away from himself and towards the other side of the table.

"I said Law, not your doctor." She narrowed her eyes at him. "He's acting strange and keeps glancing over here at you." She sat down. Doflamingo was given his view of Law back. He smiled. Law was now talking to Caesar, or more like arguing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to him." Law seemed to be exasperated and stormed out of the cafeteria. Doflamingo turned his full attention back to Boa. "I don't see what you're talking about. He seems pretty normal to me."

Boa let out a sigh. "I'm in charge of him. If I find out that you have done something to him in any way, I will tell Garp and he will stick you with someone else and you will have to start from square one." Doflamingo glared at her. He was furious that she would say that to him.

"May I remind you, Miss Boa..." He quickly climbed over the table and snatched up the fork from his tray. He held it against her neck like Sunday. "If you mess with me or Law, I will not hesitate to kill you." A grin settled across his features. "String your intestines on the walls like party banners, staple your lungs to your desk, feed your brain to the other patients, and pickle your heart in a jar." His grin grew. "Give it to Law as a present."

Boa gulped. The staff got closer but Boa held up a hand. "Doflamingo, I understand." The teen backed away from her with the fork still in hand. "I will not harass him anymore." Boa stood up to leave. "Something is hatching in that horrible brain of yours and I don't want to be on the receiving end. Good day, Doflamingo." After that, she left.

When lunch was over, Doflamingo had has examination. It was a routine and boring procedure. He hated it. After his time with the doctor and angering him, Doflamingo went back to his room. They had let him do whatever he wanted when he wanted because they were scared of him.

Sitting on his bed, Doflamingo heard Law's voice. He got off the bed and quietly made his way to the door. "Garp-ya, what are you saying? Please explain it to me." Law sounded confused.

"Boa has told me that you are acting strange today after your session with Doflamingo." Doflamingo grew furious with Boa. _That bitch is going to pay for telling that old shit anything._ "Even some of your other patients said that you were acting a little off."

"Are you suggesting that something happened between Doflamingo and me?"

"Yes, you could say that. It isn't like you to be off. Did he do something to you? Boa also mentioned that Doflamingo was also acting very strange."

"Nothing happened between us." Doflamingo frowned. "It was like every other session." Doflamingo disliked that Law had brushed off his affection. It was upsetting. It was as if Law was rejecting him. That made him slightly angry at Law.

 _Maybe he didn't understand what I meant by it. Maybe he's just a little shy or unsure about me._ His thoughts lifted his spirits. He had about two weeks before his birthday. He could show him his love better then. The conversation continued. "Law, you can tell me anything. If something is wrong, we can sort it out."

"I don't have anything to talk about. Nothing happened. End of story." Doflamingo grinned. Law was a feisty man. That's what he loved about him. The conversation ended and Doflamingo looked out his window and into the hall. He saw Law standing in the hall. He looked to be thinking hard about something. Doflamingo liked that look.

Doflamingo ducked down when Law turned around. He quickly made his way back to his bed. He laid down and acted like he hadn't heard anything. A knock sounded on his door.

"Doflamingo, are you in there?" A smile spread across his face. It was Law.

"Yes. You can come in." The door opened and Law walked in. He left the door slightly ajar as he stayed by it. "This is a surprise. My psychiatrist is visiting me in my room. Did you need something, Law?"

"Why did you lick me?" Law seemed to be troubled by what had happened that morning. Doflamingo grinned at him.

"Because I wondered how you tasted. You smelled like honey and cinnamon." Law's eyebrows furrowed.

Law pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, refrain from doing things like that." He sounded exhausted.

"Are you feeling well?" Doflamingo was concerned about him. He didn't want him to have something wrong with him. It upset him to think that something was bothering him.

"I'm just...tired." He went to leave. "Also, have you seen the picture that was on my desk? It was in the yellow frame."

"Nope. I didn't notice that you had a picture on your desk." Doflamingo was lying. He knew all about the picture.

"Alright. Maybe another patient knows. Have a good day." He left a grinning Doflamingo behind. Slipping his hand under his pillow after the door was shut, he produced the picture. It was his prized possession. He loved it.

Kissing the photo, Doflamingo laid down with it on his chest. He loved Law more than anything else in the world. He hoped that the man would come to love him as well. "Soon. Soon, we'll be together." He closed his eyes, placed his glasses on the beside table, and fell asleep. He smiled as he fell into dreamless sleep.

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think. Love you all and have a marvelous day. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S. - MiKaGu - I like that you are enjoying the story. You asked for more creepy, here you go. Hope you like it. Have a great day.**


	4. Corazon

**Corazon**

This was not good. Law was worried. He was very worried. Law walked down the hallway to his office. One week. One more week until Doflamingo might be let out. Boa was cracking down on him because of it. He remembered the last session with the teen. It got weirder.

In the last session with Doflamingo, the teen kissed the side of his neck before he left. It was unnerving. He didn't understand the other's intentions. The last two times were nerve-racking. He was now nervous around him.

Suddenly, he was pushed into the wall. His head hit the wall and he was now dizzy from the impact. "What are you trying to do? Give me brain damage?" Law asked as he waited for his vision to clear. Once it did, he saw Caesar Clown in front of him.

"I wish that it was that easy," the man retorted.

"What do you want? I have a session with Doflamingo in..." He looked at his watch. "Five minutes. This better be important." The man let him go but continued to glare at him.

"Boa asked me to figure out what is going on with you. She said that you have been acting differently after your sessions with him." He crossed his arms. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Why couldn't she ask me herself?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't see why she is so worried about me. She never has been before."

"She never told my why I have to ask you." Caesar shrugged, still with a glare. "I asked but she said that she had her reasons." Law nodded. Even she was acting different.

"Tell her, everything is fine. Nothing is wrong." Caesar nodded and let him pass. He straightened his coat as he got closer to his office.

Opening the door, Law wasn't surprised to see the teen laying on the sofa. He glances at him before turning to his desk. He got over to it and sat down in his chair. "Good morning, Dr. Trafalgar. How are you today?" Law ignored him for a moment as he searched for a piece of paper.

When he fount it, he decided to answer him. "I'm doing fine. Lots of late nights and paperwork." Law grabbed a pen before he pushed himself towards the man. "How are you? Boa keeps bugging me about your actions."

Doflamingo frowned. "She doesn't need to know anything. I'm doing what I want to." He grinned again. "So, I have a week to go, right?"

"Yes. You are doing really well and I don't see why you wouldn't be let out next week." Law sighed. "Are you still having no dreams or have they started to come back?" Law waited for the man to speak.

"No. I'm not dreaming." Law scribbled that down. "I have only threatened Miss Boa once in the past two weeks. I never harmed her." Law understood. She even threatened him at times. He was glad to hear the things he needed to hear.

"That's better." They talked some more before his cellphone went off. He picked it up off the desk. He was wary to answer it. He did anyway. "Do you need something?" Law saw Doflamingo staring at him.

"Law, are you free right now?" Corazon asked. He sounded worried.

"I have a patient right now. Is there something wrong?" He turned away from Doflamingo. "What's going on?"

"I was going through some of the paperwork on Doflamingo that you had gotten from Smoker." Law was worried that something bad had been found. "There is a problem that I need to talk to you about."

"Give me about ten minutes. I'll call you back." He didn't like the stares from Doflamingo.

"I'm coming to you. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Corazon hung up. Law didn't know if that was a good idea or not.

Putting his phone down on his desk, he turned back to the other teen. "Who was that?" Law knew the question was coming sooner or later.

"That was the kid that lives with me. He had something important to tell me. I told him to give me ten minutes." Doflamingo nodded. "Now..." He looked at the clock. "We have about seven minutes until our session is up."

"That's not fair." Law raised an eyebrow. "That phone call interrupted us." Law sighed.

"If I don't wrap this up on time, Garp-ya and Sengoku will get onto me for going over our session." Law knew that that wasn't true. They wouldn't get onto him. He was their best psychiatrist. He also had a relationship with Sengoku and knew Garp's grandson.

"Can we do something different today?" Law lifted his head. He was worried about that.

"What do you mean? What do you want to do differently?" Law got up and rolled his chair back behind the desk. He put the paper down on the desk.

"Could you come here?" Doflamingo asked. Law felt wary of him. He didn't know is intentions. Cautiously, he made his way over to him. He had hardly been this close to him except at the end of their sessions. He stood in front of the teen.

"Okay. What do you want?" Doflamingo quickly sat up and took hold of Law's arm. It startled him and he tried to pull back. In the blink of an eye, he was sitting on the other's lap. His back was to his chest and an arm was wrapped around his waist. Law was too shocked to speak at first.

Doflamingo rested his head on his left shoulder. "This is what I had in mind." Law tried to calm his breathing. He wasn't used to this. "Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"N-No." _Yes. This is way past my comfort zone._ "Why did you want to do this?" Law placed both of his hands on the arm around him.

"It's my last real session with you here." He rubbed the side of his face into Law's. "I wanted to thank you for not giving up on me." Law heard him breathe in. It sounded like a sniff in his opinion. "You'll come to visit me, right?" Law nodded.

"I have to. I will still have to come and do check-ups on you even after you leave this place. It is part of my job." Law knew that there was something off about the man now. Even he noticed it. "Every Friday, I will have to come and check on you." He felt Doflamingo smile with his lips on his neck.

"That's good." Law's back arched when Doflamingo licked the side of his neck. After that, the teen nibbled the same spot before kissing it. That made him very uncomfortable and confused. Doflamingo moved his mouth to be next to his ear. "Thank you for your time, Law. I hope to see you at my trial next Friday."

He removed his arm from around him and allowed Law to stand up. He did so and moved back to his desk. "Y-Yeah. I might be there." He was worried now. Doflamingo was grinning like a kid with a large bag of candy as he left the room. Law hoped that no one had seen what had transpired between the two in the room.

About ten minutes later, a knock sounded on his office door. He told them to come in. He had his head down on the desk. "Law, who the hell is the kid in the lobby asking for you?" He immediately shot up off the desk. Boa was standing in the doorway.

"Could you send him in?" He started to organize his desk.

"Who is he? I need to know who this kid is before I allowed him into the hospital." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's a kid that lives with me. He told me that he had some things to tell me. Could you please send him in now?" He explained it to her as he continued to fix up his space. Boa sighed before leaving the room. Law was having a difficult time.

A few minutes later, Corazon was standing in his office. "Law, why is your place here so different from the one at home? It's so messy in here." The kid walked up to his desk. Law had collapsed into his chair. He had made himself dizzy from cleaning so fast. "Where is that picture that I took of you at the park?"

"I don't know. I have asked all of my patients and all the staff that come in here everyday. Nobody knows where it could be." He had his head resting on the desk again. "Please, shut the door and lock it. Then you can tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Corazon went to over to the door and did as he was told. He came to sit on one of the chairs across from the sofa afterward. "Law, I think you should drop Doflamingo from being a patient of yours." Law lifted his head from the desk. Even Corazon was thinking the same thing as Garp and Sengoku.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Did you find something in Doflamingo's papers?" Corazon produced a file folder from his backpack. The kid didn't have school that day. He got up, walked to the desk, and handed it over to Law.

"Smoker came over last night after you had already gone off to bed." Law looked to the folder in his hand. "He told me that you needed to see what was inside that. He told me that it is something that they had started putting together ever since you became his psychiatrist."

Opening the folder, Law started going through the papers. Some were drawings and others were written letters. Most of them were drawings of him or him and Doflamingo together. He was disturbed. The pictures of him were detailed and looked like a professional had drawn them. He was unnerved by this.

"The written stuffy is what messed with me the most when I read them. You should read some of them when you have the time." Corazon made a face of disgust. "That is, if you want to be grossed out or uncomfortable." Law nodded. He closed the folder and set it aside.

"Why don't you stay her with me? Garp-ya and Sengoku won't mind." He wanted him to agree. He didn't feel safe without him at the time.

"Sure. Plus, I don't have school tomorrow. I can stay for the rest of the day." Law smiled.

"Good. I have another patient in about ten minutes. After that, it's lunch." He didn't mention Doflamingo to him. He probably already knew.

"Cool." Law thanked the heavens that he was staying. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all._

...

Doflamingo was beyond pissed off. It was to the point that he glared at anyone who passed by him or Law. He wanted to strangle the kid next to Law. He was getting Law to laugh and smile more than anyone else ever could.

He saw Boa nearby. She lowered her head when he looked in her direction. He didn't want anyone to look at Law. That kid was pissing him off every second he spends with Law. He chewed his food slowly as he watched them. He didn't understand who that person was. He had never seen him before. He was just royally pissed off at him.

Law soon left with the other in tow. They were still talking and Law as still smiling as they left the cafeteria. It was making him want to break his oath. He needed to get his anger out. "Doflamingo, why are you glaring at Boa? She hasn't done anything to you yet."

Garp sat across from Doflamingo. "Who the hell was that kid with Law just now?" He knew that Garp was one of the creators of the hospital. He was too enraged to care at this moment.

"You mean Corazon?" Doflamingo hated his name. He knew it meant heart. _Is he trying to steal Law from me?! I won't let that happen! Not while I'm still alive and breathing!_ "That kid lives with him. Has ever since he was six."

The initial anger left him that very moment. He was still worried about Law being stolen from him but it wasn't as big as before. "So, are they like a family or something?"

"I don't know. Law hasn't called him anything other than by his name." Garp seemed to think something over for a moment. "Actually, he has called him his brother on a few occasions." Doflamingo felt his anger slowly dissipating after being told that. He didn't feel threatened anymore.

"So, he sees him as a sibling?" Garp nodded.

"After he lost his little sister, Law has been lonely. When he was fifteen, he was handed Corazon and I guess that he felt as if he had his role back as the big brother." Doflamingo nodded. He understood what he meant. "Hey." Doflamingo turned his full attention to him.

"What?" Garp looked serious. Doflamingo didn't like that look on him.

"If I ever find out that you have harmed Law or Corazon in any way, be it physically or mentally, I will have you put in prison." He sat back. "You will be an adult next week, right? If you harm Law in particular, you can be tried as an adult and go to prison."

Doflamingo glared at him. "Noted, old man." Garp laughed.

"I know I am. Have a good day, Doflamingo." Garp got up and left. Doflamingo glared at him until he was out of his sight.

After lunch, he had his examination. His old doctor had been fired and put in prison. He was found guilty for Bonney's death. A female was not his doctor. "How are you today, Doflamingo?" He didn't like her. It was the same room as his old doctor, though.

"Fine," was his simple answer. He hated her. She had seen him twice this week like every other week. He could tell that she tried to flirt with him every time she saw him. He didn't like her that way. the examination was boring as always.

Getting back to his room, Doflamingo remembered Law's reactions from earlier that morning. He grinned in total bliss at the memories. His breath had hitched and his back had arched toward him when he had licked his neck. He made small noises when he had nibbled the side of his neck. The memories made him hard.

Reaching under his pillow, he produced the picture of Law. He walked to his door and locked it. He laid down on the bed and reached into his pants. He started to stroke himself at the memories of that morning. He could feel the doctor's heat from his body as he sat in his lap. He had been surprised when Law didn't say anything about his erection he had had.

He imagined Law's body pressed against his body. It was warm, small, and thin. He had been able to feel his heartbeat when he was in his lap. It had been fast paced. He continued to stroke himself. He looked at the photo. He imagined Law's plump lips around his dick. That made him have to bite his lip to keep a moan in. He continued to jerk off.

After a bit, he remembered the gasp from Law. It was so quiet and yet, so perfect. That memory made him cum. He whispered Law's name as he did so. It was a good time. He sat up after a moment and grabbed one of his dirty shirts. Wiping his hand on the shirt, he heard movement and voices outside his room.

Quickly, he slipped the picture back under his pillow. Getting up, Doflamingo quietly made his way to the door. He saw Law with the kid again. They were talking with Boa. "Does Garp know that he is here?! You don't brink your kids to work, Law. Id didn't even know you had a kid."

"Boa-ya, he's my younger brother, not my son or kid." He crossed his arms. "And, yes. Garp-ya knows that he's here. Also does Sengoku." Corazon stayed close to Law. "He's allowed to be here anytime other than when it's school time."

"Law." She rubbed her temples. "What if he gets mistaken for another patient? What will you do then?" Law seemed to be worried for only a split second.

"I'm sticking with him. It shouldn't be that hard to tell that I'm not a patient. Also, I don't wear the white garments like them." Doflamingo was okay with this kid. He knew how to make Law's life easier.

Boa game an exasperated sigh. "You both are the same. No wonder you're both brothers. You think almost exactly the same."

"What's wrong with that, Boa-ya? I taught him everything he knows." Law sounded like a proud older brother. Doflamingo liked that about him. "Is there something you really wanted to talk to me about? What's on your mind?"

"Doflamingo saw him with you." She pointed to Corazon. Law's eyes widened for only a second.

"So what? He's my brother. What's wrong with that?" She smirked. Doflamingo found another reason to hate her. He was going to hurt her. Doflamingo knew that she was going to tell him something that Law didn't like.

"He was glaring daggers at him all of lunch." Corazon and Law paled. Doflamingo didn't understand their reactions. "But, you don't have to worry anymore. Garp told him all about your bother." Corazon leaned down and whispered something to Law.

"Okay. I'll ask him." He turned to Corazon. "I've got something to do. Cora, follow me." The teen nodded. Doflamingo unlocked his door and made his way over to the bed. He sat down on it and started to think about Law.

A knock sounded on his door. "It's open." The door opened and Law stepped in without the kid. "Hello, Dr. Trafalgar. What brings you to visit me this evening?" He wasn't angry at the kid anymore since he knew who he was to Law.

"What did Garp-ya tell you about Corazon?" Doflamingo cocked his head to the side. There was something off about him. He narrowed his eyes behind the glasses.

"He told me that he was your younger brother and that you adopted him when he was six." He stopped smiling. "He also told me about your sister." Law's eyes widened. "How did you lose her?" He knew he had hit a soft spot at that point.

Law looked away from him. "I...I don't want to talk about it." He turned to the door. "I just wanted to know what Garp-ya had told you about me." He opened the door a little. "Have a good night." Doflamingo got up and shut the door before he could open it all the way.

"Law, why are you really asking me about what Garp said to me?" He pressed Law into the door with his body from behind. He could feel the smaller man's heat from how close they were. He knew that Law was hiding something from him.

"Not many people know about him. I was just seeing if Garp-ya told you the truth or a lie." He could hear the waver in his voice. He didn't like it. "Now, he's standing outside the door. May I return to him?" Doflamingo liked that Law was being polite and asking permission to do something. He felt in power at that moment. It felt great.

"Fine." He stepped back from him. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Have a great day, Law." He backed up enough to let him out the door.

"Law, when are you getting off again? Luffy wants to know." Corazon started to talk as soon as Law left the room. _Who is Luffy? is there another person in Law's life already?_ That angered him. _I'll find out who he is and strangle him. With his intestines. And while he chokes on his own blood._ His thoughts made him smile.

Law talked to him as he walked away. Next week was going to be exciting. He was getting out. He knew it. Doflamingo decided to take a nap. He got on the bed and closed his eyes. Taking the glasses off, he placed them on the nightstand. He smiled as he drifted off into almost dreamless sleep.

 **Hope you like the story. Please, let me know what you think so far. I love you all and hope you have a terrific day. Tatty-bye!**

 **Fun Fact of the Day - If you type in 52.376552, 5.198303 on google maps, you can see what is allegedly 2 guys dragging a dead body into a lake.**


	5. Free

**Free**

Law was in disarray. He rushed to get ready. "Law." He didn't pay attention to anything other than getting ready. He didn't have much time. "Law!" Stopping, Law turned to the one that shouted his name at him. Corazon stood in his bedroom doorway.

"What? I have to be there in thirty minutes." Law tied his tie and slipped on his shoes. He was worried about today. Corazon was in a sort of similar place as him; he just wasn't showing it.

"I'm about to leave for school. You need to calm down." He walked up to Law and hugged him. Law accepted the hug and reciprocated it. A kiss was placed on the top of his head. It didn't creep him out like Doflamingo's did. He was happy that Corazon was there.

"Cora...I'm worried." The teen let him go. Law continued o get ready in a less chaotic and rushed way. He slipped on his watched and put in his earrings.

"I know. Today is the judgement of Doflamingo. Sorry that I can't be there with you." Law smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror in the joining bathroom. He looked like he hadn't slept in days but that was normal for him. His hair was a mess but he didn't have time to worry about that.

"It's fine. You need to go to school. Be glad you don't have to get up in front of everyone and give your professional opinion on someone's mental state." Corazon scratched the back of his head. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Law, have you read any of the letters in that file I gave you?" The thought of the letters made a shiver go down Law's spine. Of course he had read some of them. He was shocked when he read them which slowly developed to him being disturbed. What was written was not...right? That was all Law could think of it as. It was not something he had ever encountered in his life time. Not even by the girls in high school.

"I have read...some of them. But, they will not be brought up or used in his trial/hearing." Law ran a hand through is hair, picked up his phone, and put his wallet into his back pocket. "I can only give my diagnosis of his mental state as of now."

"Just...be careful. No matter what you think, he is still a dangerous man. I don't trust him and neither should you." After that, Corazon left for school. Law took a deep breath before he left his room and the house.

The walk to the courthouse was brief and Law was already nervous. He wasn't ready for this. As he entered the building, a woman with pink hair came up to him. She wore a short, black pencil skirt, a white blouse that showed some of her breasts, and black high-heels. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Are you Dr. Trafalgar Law?" she asked as she made her way to him.

"Yes, ma'am." Her expression seemed to be a little nervous along with her nervous twitching.

"You are here for the defense, right?" Law nodded. "This way please." Law followed the woman to a room. There was nobody else in the room and there were chairs all around the walls. It was like a meeting room just without tables. It was quiet and the woman seemed to calm down when she closed the door. "My name is Rebecca. I am here to escort you in and out of the courtroom."

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled and her nervousness seemed to be gone for now. "When will I have to go out and give my opinion?"

"When they call for you. We will be watching the trial from this room." She walked over to the wall and flipped a switch. Suddenly, the wall changed to show the courtroom. He was surprised to be able to see the courtroom. "We can see everything that goes on but the people out there can't see us. You can also hear them." Law nodded.

After about ten minutes, the room was packed and Law was surprised to see Smoker there as well. There was no jury since Doflamingo was sentenced to the institution by a judge. He was just there to give his diagnosis of his patent.

After another five minutes, the trial began. Doflamingo was relaxing in his chair as the trial went on. A woman came to the stand. "Miss Monet, you are here to testify against Don Quixote Doflamingo as his first psychiatrist?" Law was shocked. He had never seen or heard about the two people before him that had taken care of the teen.

"Yes." The judge told her to get her part. "I do not believe that he should be released into the outside world. He should be locked up and never see the light of day." Law was shocked. She said it with a straight face. Drake was the prosecutor in this trial. A strange man that Law had never seen was Doflamingo's attorney.

"Can you tell us why he deserves this sentence?" Drake stood a few feet from the woman. Law didn't like this man in the least. It was something he felt a lot about people.

"I have scars from him." Monet held out her arms. Law could see the scars of what looked like slices on her arms. He cringed at the sight.

"Please, tell us how you have gotten these marks."

"Objection. Irrelevant to the current trial," the man said. Doflamingo just twirled his fingers. He had a piece of string in his hand.

"It is showing his mental state over the years. It is relevant to the trial." Law saw that the judge was Tsuru.

"I will allow it. Please, continue."

"Miss Monet, please tell us how you have sustained these wounds." The woman nodded.

"I was in a session with him when he turned angry at something I had said."

"Can you tell us what you had told him that day?" Law was interested in what she had said to set him off.

"I had told him that he needed more medication for his anger bouts that he had from time to time." Monet seemed to cave in on herself. "I...I had a hairpin in my hair. He jumped me from behind and trapped me on the floor. He...He took my hairpin out of my hair and started to dig it into my skin." Law cringed. "He made it slice me again and again while he laughed. After a bit, he stopped."

"Stopped what? The laughing or the assault?"

"Both. He dropped my pin to the ground and got off me. He walked back to the sofa he had been on and sat down as if nothing had happened." She covered her arms again with her shirt. "I had to stay in a hospital for two days because of my wounds and the loss of blood."

"Thank you. No further questions." Drake walked away from her. The strange man stood up and walked over to her.

"Did it ever occur to you that my client does not like for people to say that he has issues?" His voice was deep and reminded Law of a man he had met a few years before.

"No. Most of the patents that I had never acted out like that when I talked about their issues."

"But, isn't it normal for a person to act out in rage when another person tells them that something is wrong with them?" The man stayed standing straight like a statue. it was unnerving.

"Yes, but a normal person does not act out with such violence."

"But there have been incidents where some of your patents have acted out in a similar way, right?" This surprised Law. Not many people knew about a psychiatrist's patents. It was confidential.

"Y-Yes, but-"

"So, it is not uncommon for a person to act out in violence?"

"N-No, but-"

"Do you have any proof that the marks on your arms are from Doflamingo? I was informed that there are no security cameras in the offices of the facility because of confidentiality."

Monet started to sweat. Law could see it from where he was sitting. "N-No. I don't have any proof that he had done it."

"So, there is nothing that can point him to the scars on your arms? For all we know, you could have made them by yourself and then blamed it on my client." Monet was quiet. Law could see where the man was coming from. It was shocking. "No further questions."

After a bit, Monet stepped down and another person was called in by the prosecutor. It was a man this time. He had a large fro and dressed like a rock star. "Mr. Brook, you are here to testify against Don Quixote Doflamingo, correct?" The man nodded. "Please, tell us your reason for doing so."

The man looked nervous about this whole thing. He was shaking like he was freezing. "W-When I was D-Doflamingo's p-psychiatrist...I feared for my life every time I saw him." Drake stood up and walked over to him.

"Can you tell us why it is that you feared for your life?" Brook licked his lips before speaking. His whole body shook even more like he was staring death in the face at that moment.

"H-He had t-threatened me on m-many occasions and even held a p-pen to my throat a few times. I...I have a s-scar on my neck to p-prove." He lowered the collar of his shirt to reveal a long gash-scar on his neck. "I-I just don't think h-he is fit to be j-joining s-society with his dangerous attitude." Doflamingo didn't look at all fazed by the accusations thrown at him.

"No further questions from me." Drake sat back down. The attorney stood and walked over to the man.

"Is there any proof that you can give us to justify the threats sent to you by my client?" He stood with his hands behind his back.

"N-No. But, I d-did write them d-down, t-though." Law watched on with wide eyes.

"So, only your writings about these incidents are your proof that they had occurred?"

"Y-Yes. I s-suppose." Doflamingo grinned.

"Then, there is no actual proof that there was any incident with him. No recorded threats or the incident with the pen. It is all from your word and nobody else had witnessed these events." Brook shrank down in his seat. It was depressing to watch. "No further questions." The guy went and sat back down beside Doflamingo.

"Come along, Dr. Trafalgar." He looked up to find Rebecca standing in front of him. "It's your turn." Law nodded. He was very uncomfortable. He hardly knew most of the people in the room. He knew Drake and Tsuru very well since he was eight.

Walking into the room, Law saw Doflamingo grin widely at him as he walked to the stand. Drake looked surprised when he saw him. Doflamingo sat on the edge of his seat. Law sat on the stand. He was sweating and very nervous.

The strange man walked up to him. "Dr. Trafalgar, you have been Doflamingo's psychiatrist for how long now?"

"About three to five years," Law answered. He didn't like being the center of attention. "It's hard to remember when you have been doing it for a while."

"Has Doflamingo ever harmed you or threatened you in any way since you have been taking care of him?" Law liked how friendly this man was to him even if his voice was monotone. His voice did scare him a little, though, along with his face. He wore glasses like Doflamingo.

"N-No. Actually, he did threaten me the first time I met him but never again after that. It was something I was used to by then. I was new and he wasn't used to me yet." Said teen continued to grin at him.

"So, you have never been attacked or threatened by him at all?" Law shook his head. "Do you think he is ready to rejoin society?" That is the main thing that they wanted to know from him.

"As his psychiatrist, I believe that he is ready to rejoin society. He will still need help along the way but over time, he will be able to get along without the aid of the institute." The man nodded.

"No further questions." He went and sat back down beside the teen. Law was nervous about Drake, though.

"Dr. Trafalgar, is it true that you have heard the rumors that float around the hospital?" This was something he was used to.

"Depends on the rumors you are talking about. There are tons of them that go around in there. You have to be specific." He sat back in his seat. He hated rumors. Until he saw proof, he didn't listen to them.

"The one's about Doflamingo. Have you heard them?"

"Yes. To be truthful, I don't believe most of them unless he tells me that they are true or I see them with my own eyes." He was one that needed proof to believe.

"So, do you believe the rumor that Miss Boa Hancock was threatened by him?"

"Yes. He had told me that he had done it. But he also said that she had threatened him before he ever threatened her." The attorney's lips twitched up a little.

"You do not see the danger that this man can be to the people around him?"

"Objection. Badgering the witness."

"Mr. Drake," Tsuru said. Drake backed off from him with the question.

"Dr. Trafalgar, what would you say your relationship between the two of you is like?" Law didn't like where this was going.

"It is professional. I listen to his problems and try to help him in any way I can." Law narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you implying?"

"Some of the staff at the hospital think that you are in a "unprofessional" relationship with the defendant." Law's eyes widened. He understood where he was going with this.

"I have been nothing but professional with Doflamingo. He is my patent, after all. I give him the same amount of attention as my other patents. As you said, they are just rumors." Law crossed his arms.

"So, your absence of mind when finished with your sessions with him and as Miss Boa put it, "Doflamingo's blissful expression", is a "professional" relationship?" Law couldn't believe that woman. She never understood his reason for anything.

"I have a lot of things on my plate as it is. I think a lot about my younger brother throughout the day. My mind wanders." His saw that Doflamingo still didn't stop grinning. "The medicine that I prescribed to Doflamingo may make him seem like he is in bliss at times. It is only a side effect."

"Does that explain the bite mark on your neck after a session with him?"

"Objection. Irrelevant question and badgering the witness."

"Drake," Tsuru warned. He backed off again.

"Why did you prescribe him with hypnocil? It is a very strong drug?'

"It is to keep his dreams at bay. I believe that his dreams are a source of his anger. I also believe that being out in society and not cooped up in an institute will help him a lot." He took a deep breath. "More interactions with people that are not doctors or mentally ill patents will do him some good. After all, he seems to dislike most of the people in there."

"No further questions." Drake looked disgruntled but walked back to his seat.

"You may step down, Law," Tsuru said. Law bowed to her and Rebecca guided him back to the room. He sat down next to the window. Law's body was shaking from that encounter.

It took the judge ten minutes to reach a decision. Law stayed in his room and watched her give her verdict. He crossed his fingers and hoped that it was going to be good.

...

Doflamingo was watching the wall. He knew that Law could see him. He was aware of everything around him. They had just gotten back from a ten minute break. He was messing with his string that he had ripped from his shirt. It was fascinating. _Maybe I will start a rope or string collection. There are so many kinds . I will have all the time in the world after this._

Vergo nudged him. Everyone else was standing. Getting to his feet, Doflamingo put his hand in his pocket. He fingered the photo of Law. It was his good luck charm. Looking up, he gave the judge his full attention.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo, on the case of you being free, I pronounce you a free man as of today. You are able to rejoin society." Doflamingo grinned. "But, if you start to show signs that you were showing before, I will have to lock you back up in that institute for the rest of your life." Tsuru sighed. "Trafalgar Law." Said man was brought back into the room.

To Doflamingo, Law looked absolutely gorgeous. He had been in awe when he had seen him the first time. _A suit looks great on him_ He started to imagine what the suit would look like on his bedroom floor. He realized that he was gaining a boner. He was glad that his outfit covered it.

"Yes, ma'am?" Doflamingo could hear the nervousness in his voice. It wasn't like him.

"You are to be Doflamingo's only psychiatrist. Nobody is allowed to take over for you." Law nodded. "You are to inform Doflamingo if you can't make an appointment." Law agreed. "And you will see him twice a week. Once on Mondays and once on Fridays." Doflamingo grinned. He would see Law twice as many times as before.

"I understand." The judge dismissed them and Doflamingo waited for Law outside the building. He was grinning from ear to ear now. All this free time gave him time to plan. He was going to make Law his at all costs.

"Dr. Trafalgar," he greeted to the man. Law seemed to freeze before turning to him. Doflamingo hugged him to his chest. He breathed in the cinnamon scent of the smaller man. "I want to thank you for your help. I can't wait to see you again on Monday." He let the man go.

"I just did what I thought was best for you." _You have brought me closer to you. I think you did just right. Now, no one can take you away from me._

"Doflamingo." Vergo came up to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. His grin faltered but quickly perked up.

"See you Monday, Law," he said as he waved goodbye. Law stood there as he turned away. "Vergo, should I tell him where I live now? He has to come and visit me on Mondays and Fridays."

"I will pick him up to come visit you." He opened the door to a limo. This was something that Doflamingo loved. "Trebol and I will worry about the company. You can do what you like." A smile rested on his lips.

"I want to start a collection of ropes and strings." Vergo nodded as he shut the door. He went around and got in the front. He drove away from the courthouse.

Vergo and Trebol had been in charge of his parents' company after their deaths. He had gotten to know the men before the trial. It was good to know that people were on his side. They also didn't mind his obsession with Law. They thought that it was fine and that they would help him with anything he needed.

Vergo drove for a few minutes before stopping the car. He got out and opened the door for him. They were at the same place that they were at that morning. Vergo gave him a key and told him which floor was his. Doflamingo excitedly took the key and walked through the glass doors of the place.

He was going to the top level to his penthouse. It was the best one in the city and the closest to Law's house. It gave him a view of the city and he was glad to have it. Entering the home, Doflamingo was thrilled to see a telescope set up at the window.

Tossing the key on the counter, Doflamingo went over to the telescope. He looked through it for Law's house. Trebol had pointed it out to him when they were there last. A chuckle escaped him when he saw Law entering his house.

Picking up the phone that he was given, Doflamingo called Trebol. "Yes, Young Master? Is there something that you need?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could somehow bug Law's house? I want to know what is being said in his house." His obsession was growing. Yes, he was stalking the man. It was something that he found as a hobby.

"We will do that when no one is home. I promise that you will be able to hear him by tomorrow or the day after."

"Thank you. I will call if I have any other questions or favors." Trebol agreed and they hung up. He saw Law in the living room. The man looked exhausted. He kept an eye on him.

A while later, Doflamingo was still watching his object of obsession. He was passed out on the couch. Doflamingo was rubbing his groin. He could see a little bit of Law's tattoo on his chest. His shirt had ridden up and was showing off some of his stomach as well.

Rubbing his dick even more, Doflamingo was imagining everything from the smell of Law, to the touch of his skin, to the moans and gasps from him. Just seeing him sleeping so soundly was enough to get him off. He came in his hand a few minutes later when Law moved and showed more of his stomach.

Grinning from ear to ear, Doflamingo removed his hand from his pants. The white substance shone in the light of the sun. He moved his hand around and then looked through the telescope again. After a minute, he started to fantasize. He stared at Law's calm, sleeping face. His thoughts made him picture his semen on the good doctor's face.

He felt his dick twitch at that. _Well, this is going to be a long day and even longer night. One that I look forward to, though._ Doflamingo grinned as he cleaned off his hand and started up again. It was, indeed, going to be a long day and even longer night.

 **Sorry for not updating for so long. Please forgive me. I love you all and hope you like the new chapter. Please, let me know what you think about it. Have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S. - Have a great Christmas or Hanukkah if I don't update by then. :) Love you all and happy holidays.**


	6. Touching and a Little More

**Touching and a Little More**

"Torao! Torao! It's time to get up!" Law forced himself to open his eyes. Luffy popped into his view. "Cora said that breakfast is ready!" Law sat up in his bed. Luffy was sitting next to him.

"Luffy-ya..." He rubbed his temples as he sat there. "Did you sleep in my room again?" The kid nodded. "Why were you sleeping with me again? You can sleep in Corazon's room with him."

"Your bed is comfier and you keep me warm." Law couldn't believe him. "Plus, Cora is too big to share a bed with." After that, the kid dashed from his room. Law got up and got dressed. He had been feeling that someone had been watching him for a few days now. It had been there since the trial.

"Law, are you feeling okay? You look sort of pale," Corazon said. Law sat at the table with the others. He saw that Sanji was there as well. He was cooking.

"I'm fine. It's Monday, right?" Usopp nodded. Chopper was on his right. "Fuck. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty-six," Chopper said. He was stuffing his face with waffles.

"I have to go in an hour. You all need to get to school after you eat." He lowered his head to the table. "School starts at eight."

"We know," Sanji answered. "Also, Zoro is still asleep. He has work in an hour. Could you go wake him up?" Law nodded. He rose from the table and waling to the room that the man and Sanji shared.

Once inside, he walked over to the bed. "Zoro-ya," he called as he shook him. The man grumbled something and ignored him. "Zoro-ya, get up or I'm gonna throw you out the window again." Zoro rolled over to glare at him.

"Do that and I'll rip your throat out," he grumbled. Law rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready and you have work in an hour." Law scratched the side of his head. "I have to leave in an hour as well. Did Nami-ya and Robin-ya spend the night too?"

"I think so. They might still be asleep if they did," Zoro answered. Law sighed before telling him that he was going to go wake them up.

Quietly, he opened the door that belonged to the two women. He walked up to the bed and saw them both cuddled up to each other. He shook them. "Robin-ya. Nami-ya. Please, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Robin opened her eyes to look at him.

"Good morning, Torao-kun." She sat up and Law looked away. Robin was naked and he knew better than to stare.

"Good morning. Please, wake Nami-ya up. School starts in a little less than thirty minutes and I have an appointment in an hour." Robin agreed and Law left the room. He wasn't going to stay in the room since they were both naked. He was not like Sanji. The man would jump two feet in the air at the opportunity to see them naked.

Once everyone was out of the house, Law had about thirty minutes to waste on something. He went to the living room and laid down on the couch. It felt as if someone was watching him. It had felt that way for the entire weekend. Something didn't feel right to him. Slowly, his mind started to wander and he dozed off.

The doorbell ringing woke him up. He jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. Opening it, Law was face-to-face with Doflamingo's attorney again. "Dr. Trafalgar, I am here to escort you to Doflamingo's new home." Law nodded. "Please, follow me."

"One moment. I need to get some things." The man nodded as Law went back into the house. He grabbed his keys, phone, wallet, and a notebook with a pen before coming back to the man. He turned around and walked off. Law shut and locked his front door before following him to a limo. _What the hell? How did this happen so fast?_

The attorney opened the door and waited for him to enter. Law cautiously slid into the vehicle and the door was shut after him. He was nervous because he knew that he would be alone with Doflamingo for about an hour or so. No staff members could help him if something went awry.

He saw driven a few blocks from his house to a penthouse. The car door was held open and he could only look up in awe at the place. "Doflamingo is on the top floor. He already knows that you're hear so you can just head on in." The man went to leave. He stopped to say something. "I will be back in an hour to take you back home." With that, the man was gone.

Law stared at the building for a few minute before finding the courage to walk through the revolving glass doors. He was greeted by a woman at the desk as he passed by her. He waved and she smiled at him. Getting to the elevator, he hit the button for the top floor. It was the fifty-seventh floor.

On his way up, Law tried to calm himself down. _If something does happen, I can always call Smoker-ya to come and help me. Even Sengoku or Garp-ya will come to my aid._

When the doors opened, Law was grabbed by the front of his shirt and brought into a hug. He was dazed for a moment. "Law, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?" He was almost being crushed into the chest of the teen.

"I'm fine. Could you please let me go? I can't breathe." Suddenly, he was released and could breathe much better. He looked up into Doflamingo's grinning face. "How have you been?" Doflamingo led him into a living room and sat on the sofa. Law sat in a chair across from him.

"Good. I sort of miss the institute but I never want to go back there again." Law nodded. He wrote that down on the notebook he had grabbed before leaving the house.

"Why do you miss it? I thought you would be relieved to be out of there?" He watched Doflamingo's grin widen.

"Because I can't see you everyday like before." Law froze in his writing before looking up at him. "I would always see you at lunch but now I can't."

"Is that all you miss from there?" He was curious. Doflamingo continued to grin at him.

"Yes." Law nodded as he wrote that down. "Would you like something to drink? I have anything you want."

"Do you have coffee?: Doflamingo nodded. "I guess I would like coffee." The other stood up and went to the kitchen. "Have you had any dreams since the last time we talked?"

"No. I haven't had any dreams. I still don't have my bloodlust and I have not harmed anyone since I was let out." Law wrote that down. He was glad but at the same time confused. It felt as if he was holding something back from him.

Doflamingo came back with his coffee while he had a soda. The coffee was just the way he liked it. Black. He took a sip and reveled in the taste. "So, have you gotten a job since you have been out of the institute?" He took another sip of his drink.

"Yes. I'm helping with my parents' company. Since I'm eighteen, I inherited the company and everything they left behind." Law wrote that down.

"That's good." He drank more of his coffee. "How have you gotten along with the people outside? Have any of them upset you in any way?"

"No. Not really. I mostly just ignore the people around me if they don't bother me." Law smiled as he wrote it down. He was glad that his theory was turning out to be right. "Law, can I ask you a question?'

"Sure." Law looked up to him.

"Who is Luffy?" Law froze at the kid's name. _Why is he asking me about him?_

"Why do you want to know? Where did you hear his name?" He was concerned for his reason for asking him about the other.

"Your brother said his name about a week or so ago. I'm just curious." Law sighed.

"Luffy-ya is a friend of my brother. He is in the same high school as him and they get along great." Law finished his coffee. "He and his other friends spend the night at my house every so often." Doflamingo nodded. Slowly, Law noticed that his vision was blurring. _Did I not get enough sleep? What's going on?_

"Law, are you okay?" He looked over to the teen and saw that the grin was gone. He did look concerned. He was blurring in distorting in his vision.

"I...I'm fine. I just...didn't get enough sleep, I suppose." He rose to his feet and almost feel down. Doflamingo caught him before he could hit the floor.

"You should get some sleep." Law pushed at his chest.

"No...I need to get...home..." Doflamingo got him to sit down on the sofa this time. His consciousness started to fade away from him.

"I'll get you home. Just sleep for now. It will help you out." Law tried to force himself to stay awake but it didn't work like he wanted it to. Before he fell asleep, he saw the satisfied grin on the other's face. _I feel as if something might happen._

...

Doflamingo grinned as he watched Law fall asleep. _I'm gonna have to thank Trebol for that drug. It works great._ He slowly approached the sleeping man and touched his face. He didn't wake up. He continued to sleep.

"I wonder how long he will stay asleep?" he asked himself aloud. He crouched in front of him and lifted his face to get a better look at it. Law's face was calm and he looked so innocent that it made his dick twitch at the sight.

Doflamingo rubbed his thumb across his cheek and grinned wider when the man leaned into the touch. He licked his lips as he ran his thumb across his lips. They were so soft and plump and kissable. Doflamingo leaned down and kissed him. He ran his tongue across them.

He moaned quietly at the taste. It was a mixture of honey and cinnamon. It fed into his lust for the man. He gently grabbed the back of his hair and tilted his head back. It opened his mouth enough for him to slip his tongue inside. He growled lowly and moaned at the taste. _It's better than I imagined. So sweet and pure._

Doflamingo licked every part of his mouth and rubbed against his tongue with his. He pulled back after a bit. A string of saliva connected their lips. The man was breathing heavily but still did not wake. That made him ecstatic. He looked down to see a ten in his pants.

"My, my. Just a kiss and he's already hard." Doflamingo licked his lips again. "He must be a virgin for that to happen." He dropped to his knees and thought about what he should do. "I can't take him home with a boner, now can I?"

Slowly, Doflamingo lifted his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He unzipped them and smiled. He was wearing underwear with sheep on them. _How cute. And he's older than me?_ He slid the pants down to his thighs.

He stared at the perfect skin. He took both of his hands and rubbed them along the skin of the tan thighs. He almost moaned at the smooth, soft, supple skin. He was in heave at the feel of his skin. Law shifted a little and he moved his hands away. He looked into the man's face. Still passed out. _Good. I gave him enough of that drug to make a man three times his size pass out for two days._

Continuing on, Doflamingo lifted his shirt to look at his chest. There was a heart tattoo on his chest with a smiling face in the middle. Doflamingo laid Law down so that he could push the shirt up and it stay there. When that was done, he ran his hands up and down his sides.

"He's not as skinny as I thought. He has some muscle but not too much. Mmm. He's just so perfect." Doflamingo ran his hands down the chest until he heard a small moan come from Law. He looked up and saw that his face was red but still not awake. He grinned. Doflamingo took his fingers and pinched his nipples. The action brought another moan out of Law.

 _I wonder how he tastes._ Doflamingo leaned down and licked a trail up his chest. _Mmmm. Sweet and spicy. I wonder why he tastes like that. It's addicting._ He licked up to a nipple before running his tongue over it. Law mewled like a kitten and it shot right to his groin. He held back a growl that threatened to escape his throat.

He sucked on it and slightly bit it and got more sounds out of Law. He was having such a great time. When he felt that nipped stand up, he moved and did the same thing to the other. Pulling back, he looked Law over. His face was a dark red, his skin was flushed and slightly glistening with sweat, his nipples were erect, and there was an obvious bulge in his underwear. His hands were beside his chest.

His dick was starting to hurt but he didn't want to do anything that might've woken him up. Slowly, Doflamingo pulled down his underwear to look at him. He was surprised when he got them down to the same spot as his pants.

He whistled low as to not wake him up. "My dear, dear Law. You are a well-endowed man." He stared at the man's dick. It was at least eight or nine inches and two inches thick. "But not as big as me." It laid proudly against the psychiatrist's stomach, erect and pulsing.

Doflamingo licked his lips again as he lowered his head to see how it smelled. It smelled masculine and at the same time, sweet. He stuck his tongue out and had a taste of him. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. _This is way better than I thought it would be. Oh, how I wish he would be awake for this._

Slowly and sensually, he licked up and down his member. It drew moans and gasps from the doctor and made his dick twitch and hurt. Knowing that there was no other way around it, Doflamingo put his right hand in his pants and started to stroke himself.

After a bit of just licking, Doflamingo finally took the tip of Law's penis into his mouth. That drew a loud, wanton moan out of the man. It set a fire burning into the teen. He sucked on the head and licked it. Law grabbed the couch and dug his fingers into it. Doflamingo kept going. He took more and more of his dick in until it was all the way in his mouth and touching the back of his throat. Law's short pubic hairs tickled his nose.

Law was thrusting every so often but Doflamingo didn't mind it at all. He was glad that the man was enjoying himself. He deep throated him as he kept thrusting into his mouth. While that was going on, he was jerking himself off at the same time. He was getting immense pleasure from this even if his mouth was being fucked. It was good enough for him.

He kept his eyes on Law's face as his thrusts grew chaotic. His breathing was erratic and his chest rose and fell with each breath and moan that came from him. Doflamingo was getting close and he knew Law was too,

With three more thrusts into his mouth, Law gave a loud moan as he came. He greedily drank it all and didn't let any of it escape his mouth. Doflamingo stroke himself a few more times before he came in his hand. He pulsed off of Law's dick with an obscene pop and saw that the man was still asleep. He grinned as he removed his hand from his pants.

Walking into the kitchen, Doflamingo grabbed a napkin and cleaned his hand off. He got a few more and walked back to Law. He was grinning the whole time. He thought back to the taste of the man's come. It was sweet and reminded him of cake, ice cream, or candy with a little bit of salt. He hadn't expected it to taste that way.

Doflamingo cleaned him up and fixed his clothes. He was not grinning anymore but smiling the entire time he cleaned him. It was a good decision as he got him to sit up. He was still passed out. Picking up his phone, Doflamingo dialed Vergo's number. "Yes, Young Master. Is there something you need me for?"

"Yeah. Law is passed out and I want to take him home. Can you meet me downstairs?" He stared at Law's innocent, sleeping face. He didn't suspect a thing.

"Yes, sir. I'll be waiting for you." They hung up and Doflamingo put his phone down. He grabbed Law's notebook an picked him up bridal style. He walked to the elevator and took it to the lobby. The woman nodded to him as he left.

Vergo was, indeed, waiting for him. He opened the limo door and Doflamingo slid in with Law still in his arms. Vergo drove them to Law's house and he played with the man's hair. Once they were at the house, Doflamingo left the car and took Law's keys from his pocket.

Trying all of them, he finally found the on for the front door and entered. He wasn't surprised to see the house clean. Much different from his office at the asylum. Doflamingo carried him to the living room and laid him on the couch. He took a picture of him before he left. That was a keeper and Doflamingo already couldn't wait for their nest session.

 **Ta-da! Finally finished. Hope you like it and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Pleas forgive me and let me know what you think of this addition to the story. Have a fantastic day and know that I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	7. Drugs

**Drugs**

Law was worried about going to visit Doflamingo again. He had passed out at his house and was about for about three or four days. It was Friday and he was sitting in his bathroom with a towel around his waist. Corazon had told him to call the man to let him know he wasn't coming that day.

 _I don't want to miss a day. But, I also don't want to pass out like I did Monday._ He was having conflicting emotions as he sat on the toilet. He took a few deep breaths. _Fuck it. I'm not going to miss a day to meet with him. I was just tired the other day. Too much work and stress. That's all._ Corazon had told him that he was probably drugged by the man.

"He just doesn't like him," he said aloud to himself. Law got up and finished drying off his body. He was not ready for today, but he had to face the world anyway. He walked into his room and threw the towel to the floor.

Grabbing a black turtle-neck, he slipped it over his head with a little bit of difficulty. He was still sluggish from his sleep. He had finally woken up that morning. Corazon and the others were standing over him with worried looks when he woke up. They had taken time off of work and school to watch over him.

He slipped on his underwear and pants before struggling to get his shoes on. He got lightheaded from the effort and fell backwards onto the bed. He raised his hand to his head an rubbed it. "This is going to be a problem." He sat up. "Shit."

Law got up and grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving his room. He heard the knock on the door as he walked down the stairs. He looked to the clock. 9:30 already. Law walked to the door and opened it. The man that came to get him the last time was there. Law had grabbed his notebook before going to the door.

"Good morning, Dr. Trafalgar. Are you ready to go?" The man's voice was void of any and all emotion. Law nodded as he grabbed his jacket. The man walked to the car while he locked up his house. The man held the car door open for him to slide in. Law did so and the door was shut after him.

The ride to the penthouse was short. Too short for Law. He wished that it had been a little longer. He was dreading having to see the teen again. When the car stopped, the attorney opened his door and told him he would pick him up in an hour. Law agreed and the man got back in the car and drove off.

Looking up at the building, Law took a few deep breaths. _It's only an hour. You can do this. I don't believe that Doflamingo drugged me. How could he get ahold of a drug that knocks someone out if he's being monitored by the police?_ He shook his head. _Cora is just paranoid._

Walking into the building, Law was, again, greeted by the same secretary woman that was there the last time. She waved at him with a smile. He gave his own small smile and waved back at her. He pressed the button for the elevator. As he waited, a man came to stand next to him.

The man said nothing as they waited for the doors to open. Once they did, Law walked in with the man following. He pressed the button for the top floor and the man pressed it for ten floors below that one. The man gave Law an uneasy feeling. He had red hair, pale skin, and dressed like a punk. It was definitely an uncomfortable time for him.

 _Don't make eye contact and don't talk to him._ "What a nice body you've got there," the man said. Law rolled his eyes. _So much for not talking._

"Nice to know," he replied. "Now, leave me alone." He stayed in the corner of the elevator where he had situated himself when the man got in with him.

"Feisty, huh? I like that. Wanna come to my place?" Law felt him get closer.

"No thank you. I have an appointment to make," he said. The man chuckled.

"Oh. So, you have someone else you're seeing? I can promise you that I'm better than him." The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Taking the chance, Law grabbed the front of the man's shirt and shoved him out of the elevator. "Like I said, not interested. Good day, sir." He smiled at him as the man started to try to enter the elevator again. Law hit the button to close the doors. It shut before the other could get in.

Law sighed. _One problem avoided today. So happy about that._ The rest of the ride was quiet. He was worried but at the same time, calm. He didn't want to show Doflamingo how he really felt. The elevator stopped again.

Slowly, the doors opened to reveal a grinning Doflamingo. "Good morning, Law," he greeted. Law gave him a small, forced smile.

"Good morning." He was brought into a hug again. He was trying to get used to Doflamingo's affection towards him.

When he was let go, Doflamingo walked into the living room. Law followed him. "How are you today, Law? You look a little tired," Doflamingo asked as he plopped down on the sofa. To Law, it was almost the same as when he was at the asylum.

"I am a little groggy. I was unconscious for a few days." He sat in the chair from last time. "Can you tell me what happened when I was here Monday?" He wanted to know the man's answer. Law trusted Corazon but he also disliked Doflamingo and had been trying to get him to drop the teen as a patient.

"When you passed out, I got you to lay down on the sofa and let you sleep. He twirled a piece of string in his fingers. "Vergo came to pick you up but I couldn't get you to budge. I carried you out to the car and got him to drive to your house." Law could see that. "When we got there, no one was home and I didn't want to leave you outside so I used your keys and opened the door. When I got in, I put you on the couch and left."

"I see." Law was a little skeptical about it but had no evidence that he was telling him a lie. That was why he thought Corazon was just being paranoid. "Thank you for getting me back home safely." Doflamingo grinned.

"No problem." Law opened his notebook to get started.

"Okay. Have you had any dreams? Any bloodlust or anything like that?" Law got out his pen.

"No. No dreams. No bloodlust. No people harmed." He raised a hand to his face as he laid down on the sofa. "I have been getting headaches from time to time."

"Can you tell me about them?" He was worried about his health.

"It feels as if someone is beating my head in with a metal baseball bat. They will last for a while before finally leaving me alone." Law wrote that down.

"Have you tried taking medicine for them? They might just be regular headaches or they could be migraines."

"Yeah. I tried some headache medicine but that didn't work." Law nodded as he sighed.

"Try migraine medicine. See if that works." Doflamingo agreed. They talked more about Doflamingo's job and what he did in his free time. "So, you have started to collet strings and rope?" Law was confused.

"Yes. I started a collection of different types of strings and ropes. I find them fascinating to mess with." Law knew that the teen wasn't telling him everything but he didn't pressure him to tell him more.

"What kinds do you have so far?" Law wrote down his new hobby. It was a strange and slightly worrying hobby for the man.

"Well, I have collected some silk rope, twine, yarn, cotton rope, hemp rope, linen rope, and coir rope," Doflamingo answered. Law was surprised that he had started it so quickly. He wrote it all down.

"Silk rope...You mean like silk sashes and things like that?" Law had been confused when he had told him about the silk rope. He never knew you could get silk rope.

"You could say that. I'm still not finished with my collection. I plan on getting more." Doflamingo sounded happy that he could know about his new hobby. It was not a hobby that you would find a man at his age doing.

"Okay. I hope you get more." Law's phone went off. He sighed. "Can I used your restroom for a moment?" Law wanted to hurt the person calling him.

"Sure. It's down the hall to the right. Should be the last door on the hall." Law thanked him before leaving his notebook and pen on the table. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door before locking it.

Not even bothering to see who it was, Law answered the phone. "Hello? I'm in the middle of a session."

"Law, I was right." It was Corazon. He sounded pissed off.

"What do you mean? Right about what?" He leaned against the door. His head was hurting and he didn't want to hear this. "Cora, I was told what happened. I passed out and he took me home. Like I told you, I probably worked myself into exhaustion. I've done it before." He sighed. "Why get so worked up about it now?"

"I got Vegapunk to test a sample of your blood when you were passed out." Law took a deep breath. _I can't believe him! I know he's just being protective but that is crossing the line._

"Cora, I did not give anyone permission to take my blood. I was just exhausted and needed to sleep it off." He was a little aggravated about this. he was being irrational.

"Law, just listen to me. Vegapunk found traces of a drug in your system. It makes the person who takes it fall asleep within minutes of taking it. It depends on how much was given to the person on how long it takes for them to wake up." Law pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What has that got to do with me being asleep for almost four days? Where are you right now?" He was going to punish the teen if he had skipped school.

"I'm in the bathroom at school. Now, listen to me. The drug can put a person to sleep for three or four hours with just a small amount of it. He probably gave you a large dosage since you were out for so long." He couldn't believe him. He was tired and not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Cora, I'm okay and that's all that matters. Just...go back to class. Trust me. I will be fine." The line was silent for a bit. He hoped that the kid would understand. He knew that Corazon was overprotective of him when it came to his patients and other people.

"Okay. Please, be careful. I don't want you to scare us like that again." Law smiled. _Yeah. Overprotective. Just like I am for him._

"Goodbye, Cora." Corazon said goodbye and they hung up. He was tired and just wanted to sleep at that point. Standing up was making him lightheaded and he was worried that he would pass out again. _I might not make it home like this. This is a bad thing._

Leaving the bathroom, Law saw Doflamingo lying on the sofa with a can of cola on his side of the table. "Is everything okay? Who was that?" Law sat down and noticed a cup of water near his spot.

"It was my brother. He just doesn't want me to overexert myself again." He sat back down. "Is this for me?" He tapped the glass of water.

"Yeah. Since you aren't feeling well, I thought that water is good for that." Law gave a small smile.

"It is. Water is good when you don't feel well or when you can't hold anything else down." Law picked up the cup and took a sip. It tasted just like water should. Flavorless. He set the cup back down before picking up his notebook.

"Do you want to know something?" Doflamingo was staring at the ceiling. Law raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" He took another drink of the water. It was refreshing but at the same time, he was feeling more and more tired. There was also a warm feeling growing in his body. He didn't understand what was happening.

"I was surprised that you took my side when it came down to me being able to rejoin society." Law's vision started to go in and out of focus again. _Shit. I'm still so exhausted even after sleeping for four days._

"Why...Why were you...surprised?" He tried to focus on what was happening between them.

"Because everyone else was hoping and praying that I stayed in that Godforsaken place." Law's eye lids started to slowly drift closed. "Law, are you okay? You seem to be falling asleep again." Doflamingo moved to a sitting position.

"Fuck..." He rubbed his chest. Law was getting hot and dizzy. This was very different from the last time. He leaned over the side of the chair.

"Law? What's going on? Are you okay?" Doflamingo came over to crouch before him. He looked at his face.

Law was having a very big problem. He wanted to sleep but the heat in his body was increasing. He struggled to breathe. "D-Dof-flaming-go...did...ngh,,,did you...hah...drug me?" He was seeing double of the teen. It was slightly scaring him.

"No. Why would I do that?" In Law's mind, he couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. It sounded like he was actually worried for him. He felt a hand on his forehead. "You're warm to the touch. You might be getting sick." He was lifted and carried to the sofa. "You should rest for now." Doflamingo stood up. "I'll get you some medicine for you when you wake up."

The heat was getting to him along with the dizziness. He groaned as he turned over. The light was too much and he was losing the battle for his consciousness. _Fuck. I guess I should've stayed home. This isn't good. Not at all._

Slowly, his vision gave out and he fell into unconsciousness. He was blissfully unaware for what the teen had in store for him.

...

Doflamingo felt sort of bad for doing this to his favourite person. His obsession. His one and only. His love. It was just until Law submitted to him willingly. He would wait for hell to freeze over if it took that long.

"Sorry, my beautiful Law. This is just until I get you to fall for me," Doflamingo whispered to the passed out man. _Just to satisfy my desire for you._ He had given him a much less dosage of the drug from before because he felt horrible that Law was out cold for four days. But, he had added something to the drink this time, as well.

He put an aphrodisiac in the water along with the drug from before. It worked differently than he had previously thought but it had the effect he wanted. Law was panting in his sleep with a boner very, very distinguishable in the faded light blue jeans.

To Doflamingo, he was surprised that the man didn't know what had been happening to his body. It was as if he was a virgin from the word go. _Has he never masturbated or done anything like that?_ Doflamingo just stood there and examined his Law. He smiled at that. _My Law. He's mine and no one else can have him._

Law started to fidget as he laid on the sofa. His chest was heaving as he gasped and panted for air, his face was flushed a dark crimson that made him look sexy, his legs twitched along with his hips, he was grabbing his chest with his right hand as he left gripped the sofa cushions, and he was moaning a little in between his pants.

It brought a grin to his face. What he was doing was a small crime but he didn't think it was enough to get him arrested. _It's not like I'm having sex with him...yet. I want to do that when he's awake and can feel me inside him._

Doflamingo walked over to him and lifted the man only to put him in his lap, with their chests pressed together. Law was so much smaller than him. It was shocking to know that the man was older than him by seven years. He got the man situated in his lap with his head resting on his shoulder.

Their groins were touching and Doflamingo could feel the bulge straining in the other's pants. He reached down a hand to unbutton both of their pants while his other arm wrapped around Law's back to keep him up right.

When their pants were undone, Doflamingo sighed and heard Law gasp. His breath was hot and moist against the side of his neck. It fueled his lust for the man. He reached into Law's underwear and brought out his dick. He then did the same thing with his. Doflamingo stared at their laps as both of their dick twitched with need.

Doflamingo moved Law's arms so that they were wrapped around his neck. He took his right hand and reached down to take hold of both of their members. He moaned lowly at the feeling of Law's skin against his. It felt so good, so right, so...exhilarating. He rubbed their cocks together in a slow rhythm. He could hear Law's breathing hitch every time he rubbed upward.

He liked the gasps, moans, and pants that came from the man. It was just the fuel he needed for the fire in him. Using his left hand, Doflamingo raised it to the back of Law's head. He turned his face toward him and placed his lips on his.

When he gasped again, Doflamingo delved into the moist cavern that was so addicting to him. He was sad that the doctor wasn't awake but knew that this was just as good. He mapped out his mouth again as he moved his hand faster on their dicks.

He felt Law's stomach tighten after a bit. Law's blunt nails dug into his back as he moaned into his mouth. Doflamingo knew that he was close. It was turning him on even more. He pulled back from the kiss and let Law's head fall onto his shoulder again.

The heat in his gut was getting to him. He lowered his head to Law's neck. He licked up the side of it. The man moaned at the action and pushed closer to the teen. It gave him great pleasure to know that he was probably the only one to see and hear Law like this.

Law started to move his hips in time with his hand. He placed his lips on the side of his neck and started to suck a hickey. It brought a loud moan from the man. As he got closer and closer to his climax, he moved his hand faster and faster.

Just when he was about to cum, Doflamingo bit the spot right under the hickey he had made. It made Law moan in pleasure and he felt his hips jolt upward. Doflamingo felt something wet on his hand that also went up his shirt a little. The loud, wanton, delectable moan that Law had made did it for him. He came on his hand with Law's and it also went up his shirt.

He felt Law gasping for breath as they both came down from their highs. He wiped his hand on his shirt and pulled Law away from him. He was still out but it seemed that the aphrodisiac was out of his system. It wasn't a strong one but it still got him what he wanted.

He looked to the clock. It had only been twenty minutes since they had started and finished. Doflamingo licked his lips. _I'll just let him wake up on his own. I didn't give him too much of that drug. Just enough to get him to sleep for a bit._

Doflamingo put Law back into his pants and underwear. He laid him down on the sofa while eh fixed himself. He walked to his room and changed his shirt. When he was finished with that, he sat in the chair across from him and proceeded to wait for him to awaken. He looked to the clock. "Just about an hour or so to go," he said aloud.

 **I know it is another 'sex' scene or 'masturbation' scene. It just came to mind. Don't worry, the next one won't be like the last two. But please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story so far. I love you all and wish you fantaboulous day. Tatty-bye!**


	8. Oh My God and New Kink

**Oh My God and New Kink**

He had started to see a pattern. It came to him yesterday. Law had just gotten home from the asylum and remembered that he had to see Doflamingo today. Then, it hit him. After about four weeks of seeing him, there were two of them that he had passed out both days.

He didn't remember much after he passed out. But there was also something that he had realized after a few nightmares. Whenever he would fall asleep, it felt as if hands were touching him sexually while he was sleeping. He was disturbed about it and refused to sleep for a couple of days after having the first one. He wouldn't even let Corazon nor Luffy touch him for one entire weekend. Their touches freaked him out. When they did touch him, he had screamed and crouched into a ball and he told everyone not to touch him.

"Law." He ignored the voice as he sat on the edge of his bed. He just go out of the shower and was sitting in just a towel. "Law..." He was worried to visit Doflamingo again. "LAW!" His head snapped up to look at Corazon.

"Sorry. What did you need?" He stood up and walked to his dresser for some clothes. He had also noticed that when Corazon talked about Doflamingo at any time, he would whisper lowly as if someone was listening to them. Law did the same to make the other feel better.

"I'm heading out." Law slipped on some plain black underwear. He walked up to the teen and hugged him.

"Have a good day. Stay safe." Corazon hugged him back. "I have to see him again." Corazon nodded. "Call me when you're on your way home." Corazon agreed before leaving the room and house. His phone buzzed after he got some black and white spotted jeans on.

Picking up his phone, he read the text that showed on the screen. **Law. Be careful. I have a bad feeling about today.** Law knew what he meant. Something felt different about today.

 **Okay. I'll watch myself. You need to take care as well.** He locked his phone before putting a shirt on. It was a dark blue, long-sleeve with feathers at the neck. It was one of his more comfortable shirts. It reminded him a little bit of the pink, feathered coat that Doflamingo had.

Finishing getting ready, Law sighed as he sat down on the couch downstairs. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to relax and take a nap, but he didn't have the pleasure to do so. A knock sounded on his front door. Getting up, he opened it to find Vergo there. He was waiting patiently for him.

Law grabbed his notebook and left the house. He was used to Vergo not speaking to him at times and knew when he was coming to pick him up from Doflamingo's place. It was either always after he woke up or after the session with him was over.

This week seemed to be the one where he passed out during their sessions. It was the fifth week. Monday it happened so he knew today was one of those days. He sighed as they pulled up to the building. Vergo opened the door for him and Law headed for the entrance.

Once in the elevator, Law tried to gather himself before having to face the man. He took a few deep breaths before running a shaky hand through his hair. _It's going to be okay. I just need to get it done and over with._ He was glad that he hadn't seen the red-headed man since the second time he visited Doflamingo.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He was anticipating Doflamingo to be there. He was surprised when he wasn't there. Stepping out of the elevator, Law was able to hear the sound of running water. _Oh. He must be in the shower._

Walking to the living room, Law sat in the chair that he normally sat in and waited for the other to come into the room with him. He relaxed against the back of the chair before propping his head onto his shoulder. He had been staying long hours at the asylum because he wanted to keep himself from sleeping and dreaming. Albeit, it wasn't such a good idea in the least.

Slowly, he started to nod off before he could stop himself. The last thing he heard was the water being cut off and the last thing he saw was a door opening down the hall.

...

Law awoke some time later to find Doflamingo laying down on the sofa. He was wearing clothes and looked to be sleeping. It shocked Law and he was extremely surprised to find him sleeping. Moving, Law rubbed his neck at the sore feeling. He had slept on it wrong.

Quietly, he stood up and walked over to the man. He had never seen Doflamingo sleeping. Looking down at the table, the sunglasses were on the table and Doflamingo's arm was covering his eyes. Law realized something. He had never seen the other's eyes.

 _I wonder what colour they are. Are they brown like Cora's or are they blue? Maybe they're green? You never know._ He stood over him for a while. He didn't know how long he stood there, examining his patient. He took in his appearance.

Doflamingo had blond hair like Corazon but kept it shorter than the other and it was a lighter shade. He also liked to spike it up a little. His skin was a few shades darker than the younger brother. Doflamingo wore clothes that matched his personality. They were wacky and reminded Law of some sort of clown but way less goofy. The coat made Law think of him as a very large flamingo.

Suddenly, one of Doflamingo's arms shot up and grabbed his right arm. He didn't have time to understand what was happening or react before he was yanked down. When he gained his bearings back, he found himself against a broad, muscular chest. _Is he awake/ Did I bother him?_

"D-Doflamingo?" he asked in a small voice. He was curious and a little creeped out.

"Rosinante, leave me alone." Law's eyes widened. "I'm trying to sleep." Law was shocked and he was very worried. He knew Corazon's real name but never heard Doflamingo utter it. He had forgotten about his own brother from the event that he started.

Law knew that he was asleep. There was no mistaking it because he had called him by a different name and thought of him as a different person. _Does that mean his dreams are back? This isn't a good thing if they are._

Doflamingo tightened his grip on him. His face was buried in his hair. "Hmm." Law tensed up when he heard him make a noise. Doflamingo started to rub his back up and down. He was confused and disturbed at the same time. "Cinnamon." It was mumbled into his hair.

To say Law was uncomfortable would be a huge understatement. He was mortified. It was to the point that he wanted to melt or float away from the spot he was in. It creeped him out even more when Doflamingo threw a leg over his. Law had to take a deep breaths to calm himself. He knew that if he didn't he would likely hyperventilate.

After a few more minutes of the torture, Law started to lightly push at the man's chest. He heard a grunt but couldn't look up to see if he had woken up. The hands that were rubbing his back moved lower. A bad feeling welled up inside him.

"D-Doflamingo." He tried to wake the man up. The other's hands were dangerously close to his ass. He had a small freak out when Doflamingo's other leg moved to be in between both of his. It pushed up and rubbed his crotch. His eyes widened and his breathing got faster. "Doflamingo, wake up," he tried again. It didn't even make him budge.

The hands moved to the small of his back. _Too close! Too close! Too fucking close!_ He continued to push at the chest in front of him. He was stuck between the back of the sofa and Doflamingo's body. The leg between his rubbed up again. He squeaked at the contact. If asked later if he made that noise, he would deny it.

Doflamingo shifted his upper body but didn't do anything else. When the leg rubbed up again, he fisted the shirt Doflamingo was wearing. His breathing got quicker as the hands moved again. He almost screamed when they grabbed his ass. Law knew his face was probably a dark shade of red. He could feel his face heat up with each movement.

Law was extremely uncomfortable with what was happening. Doflamingo was kneading his butt while his leg repeatedly rubbed up into his groin. Law pushed his face into the broad chest to keep his voice in. He was feeling the pleasure and gaining a boner.

To be honest, Law had never masturbated or had sex. Ever. He didn't have the time for it and never had the urges like a normal teenager had. His main concerns when he was a teen were Corazon and school. Those two were all he could think and worry about at the time. He was never attracted to the girls around him. The men around him were the same.

The movement was getting to him. Law gritted his teeth as the ministrations continued on. His breathing was getting quicker and he could feel himself wetting his pants with pre-cum. After a few more minutes, Law noticed something. There was a hard object pressing into his stomach. He was confused for a moment until he realized where his stomach was situated. _Oh. My. God. This can't be happening! It just can't be! Why?! This fucking sucks!_

Law knew what was happening. Doflamingo was having a wet dream and Law was caught in the middle of it. _When I got here, this was not what I was expecting! What the fuck?! No wonder he won't tell me that he's been having dreams! They're these kinds of dreams!_

He could feel the heat gathering in his lower regions. It was getting to be too much and he noticed something that was happening to his body. His eyes widened at the realization. His hips were moving against the leg and hands on their own. His hips were pushing back and down. He squeezed his eyes closed and bit his bottom lip to keep his voice in.

Slowly but surely, Law's climax was getting closer and closer. He was embarrassed that his body was even enjoying this. He continued to fist the shirt and push his face into Doflamingo's chest. The man's chest was moving a little faster like his.

After about three more minutes, Doflamingo started to rub his dick into Law's stomach. Law could feel it straining against the pants of the other. His face heated up even more. He could also hear the grunts, groans, and small moans from the man.

Soon enough, the pleasure got to him and the coil in his gut came loose. Law moaned loudly when he came in his pants. He felt Doflamingo rub against his stomach a few more times before one last hard thrust followed by a shudder. Them, he went still.

Taking in deep breaths, Law felt the arms slacken around him and he was able to move. The legs around him moved and he was free. Law immediately shot off the sofa. He looked down to see that Doflamingo was still asleep. His right arm was now back across his eyes.

Quickly, Law found his way back to the bathroom and locked the door after him. He took a few deep breaths as he leaned against the door. His thoughts were spinning and he could feel his own cum in his pants. _Okay. Okay. Just...calm down. It...It isn't that bad. I mean...he just didn't know what he was doing. I understand that._

Law ran a hand through his hair. Going over to sit on the toilet, he pulled down his pants and grabbed a rag. He wet it in the sink before he started to clean what he could out of his underwear and off of him. When he was finished, he stood up and rinsed the rag out before putting it in the dirty clothes hamper. He didn't know if he could face the teen after that. He knew he had to but it still didn't set well with him. _It's work. Just work. Nothing more._ Taking another deep breath, he made his decision.

...

Doflamingo opened his eyes. He reached over and grabbed his glasses off the table. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he also didn't want to bother Law when he had been napping. Doflamingo looked up. _Speaking of Law, where is he?_ The chair he had been in was empty but the notebook was still laying on the table.

Standing up, he felt something wet in his pants. He sighed. _This is the twelfth time in the past four days. And what's worse is that Law is here._ Going to the bathroom, Doflamingo found the door locked. He knocked. "S-Sorry. I'll be out in a minute."

"It's okay. Take your time. I'm going to my room for a moment." He grinned at the sound of Law's voice. He remembered his dream as he walked to his room. He had been having sex with the smaller man. He was kneading his ass while he thrust into him over and over again. It was a fantastic dream.

In his room, Doflamingo changed his pants and cleaned himself off. Once that was done, he returned to the living room to find Law sitting in his chair. His face was red and he wouldn't look him in the face. "Law, is there something wrong?"

"N-No." Doflamingo smirked. Something was definitely on his mind. "You have been having dreams, haven't you?" That took the teen off guard.

"Why would you say that?" He wondered if Law had either seen or heard him. Neither was good and only spelt trouble for him.

"I...um...heard you," Law confessed. Doflamingo now knew why he was flustered. _So, he heard me? What a cute reaction from him._

"I admit that I have been having dreams since Tuesday. None of them have been like before." He saw the older man's face darken by a shade or two. "Do you want me to elaborate, Doctor?'

"T-T-That's not necessary. I...I understand." He watched Law write something down. "Since they are...different from your earlier dreams, I don't see the problem in letting them stay. Since the medication is keeping the rest of them out, I don't see the harm in keeping it the same dosage."

"That sounds good." They talked about the normal stuff like his job and hobby.

"Have you gotten any more strings or ropes?" That made Doflamingo smile.

"Yes. I have a few more in my collection. It was hard to get them but I got them none the less." Doflamingo scratched the back of his head. "I got a leather rope this time." He watched Law scribbled something down.

"Good. Do you take off of work for the days I come to visit you?" _So, he's worried about my job._ He grinned. _Well, it would be a lie if I said no._

"Yes. I take off two days during the work week to see you. I have to see you and it's mandatory." He didn't want to tell Law about his real job. That was something he never wanted him to know about.

They talked for twenty more minutes. When it was time for the other to leave, Law gathered his stuff up and left. Doflamingo noticed that he left a little hurriedly. He was confused. _Did something happen? I don't remember doing anything to him. I left him alone today._

After Law left, Doflamingo got his telescope back out. He had been putting it away every time Law came over. He didn't want the man to get suspicious of him. He watched Law get back home safely. It was nice to see him in a normal environment instead of in the detestable while walls of the asylum.

When dark came around, Doflamingo got a call. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Do you need my help again, Trebol?" He was sitting at the telescope. Law's brother got home ages ago and they had dinner and talked about their days. He still had the bugs in place.

"Yes. Get Vergo to bring you to the building. We will be waiting for you." They both hung up and Doflamingo grabbed his pink coat. He called Vergo to inform him and he said that he would be there in five minutes.

Going in the elevator, Doflamingo wondered what they wanted this time. Vergo was waiting for him on the sidewalk. He didn't say anything as he opened the car door for him. Doflamingo slid in with a grin on his face. He lied to Law more than once about his life.

Vergo drove him to the same place every time. It was the building that his parents had owned when they were alive. It was the company building. Vergo parked the car in back and let Doflamingo out. He sauntered his way to the back door.

Knocking three times, the door opened to show Trebol standing there. He was smiling at him. "Glad you could come in. I take it that the doctor made it home safely?"

"Yes. I have been meaning to thank you for the drugs. They have been working wonders for me." He smiled to the man. Trebol grinned back to him.

"You're welcome. I will continue to get you them until you say otherwise." Doflamingo agreed as he walked into the building. Trebol guided him to an elevator.

"What will I be doing tonight? What do you want from him?" Doflamingo pout his hands in his pockets as he watched Trebol press the button for the basement.

"We want to know who his boss is and where the supplies are." He nodded as he waited for the elevator to stop. When it did, the doors opened to show a man tied to a chair. He had his head down. Doflamingo studied him. He had a shaven head, dark skin, and was very muscular.

Stepping out, he went to stand in front of the man. "Raise your head," he ordered. The man slowly lifted his head to glare at Doflamingo. The teen was grinning maniacally at him. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And trust me, you won't like your second option."

The man continued to glare at him. "And who are you? You're just a kid." Doflamingo frowned at that. He wasn't a child. "You look just like a teenager."

Doflamingo held out his hand. A pocket knife was placed in his hand. "I would refrain from saying that to Doffy," Trebol commented. "He has...a madness that you don't want to encounter." Doflamingo flicked out the blade. The grin returned.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. If I don't like your answers for the questions, I'm going to slice you five times where I see fit. Got it?" The man just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. First question, who is your boss?"

The man spat at him. "Like I would tell you that." Doflamingo's grin never faltered. He crouched before the man and roughly grabbed his chin. He raised his head and started to slice at his throat. They were slow and slightly deep. Not deep enough to cut anything vital, though.

Slowly, he sliced and watched as the blood oozed out of the cuts. It was beautiful colour and fueled his bloodlust. When he was finished, he backed up from the man and licked the blood off the blade. The other was breathing heavily and wincing at the pain. "Now, let's try this again. Who is your boss and where are the supplies?"

"Fuck you." Doflamingo's grin widened. He stooped in front of him again and move his hand to where it was palm up. _Five or six? Let's try six this time._ He took the knife and slowly cut the palm six times. The grunts of pain were exciting him. _I want him to scream._

Backing up after his handy work, Doflamingo saw him gasping to breathe. "I've been going easy. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I won't just cut you. You might have to say goodbye to something." The man tensed up.

"Screw you, you freak." Doflamingo chuckled. _I warned him. Now, what should I take?_ He grinned. Going to his other hand, Doflamingo ran the knife tip along his fingers. He stopped at the little finger. Slowly, he started to cut into the flesh of his victim. He heard him hold in the scream.

Doflamingo licked his lips as he watched the skin give way to his knife. He had a little trouble when he got to the bone. It took him a little longer than anticipated but he was able to cu though the bone. The man finally let out a scream of agony as the finger was finally removed from his body.

He stood back up and looked at the finger. "Trebol, can I get this pickled? Like you do with organs and stuff?" Doflamingo turned his grin to the man.

"Sure. We'll get it done when we're finished here." He nodded before placing it on a tray. The teen turned back to the man. He was huffing and spasming from pain.

"Now, we will try this again. Who is your boss and where are the supplies?" The man looked up to only glare at him again. "I will take something else if you don't answer."

"I won't...tell you...anything," he said stubbornly. Doflamingo tsked. He leaned down to the man's face and turned it to the side. He placed the bloody knife where his ear connected to his head. He took his time to cut into the flesh.

The man screamed as he continued to cut his ear off. It was satisfying to see the blood gush out of the wound and cut through the cartilage of the ear. He screamed even after it was detached. Doflamingo placed it on the tray with the finger.

"I'm getting bore having to ask you the same questions. Tell me what I want to know and you can walk our of here soon." He twirled the bloody knife in his fingers.

"Daz Bones, I would like to tell you about when Doffy get's bored." Trebol chuckled. "Let's just say that you won't leave this room alive when he gets bored. So, I suggest you tell him soon."

After what felt like hours, Daz Bones was covered in blood with cuts all over his body. He also had some chunks of flesh missing. Daz also had some toes and fingers missing. Doflamingo was able to get the information out of him without having to kill him.

"C-Croco-dile. My boss...is C-Crocodile," he said in between pants of pain.

"Okay. Where are the drugs?" Doflamingo tapped the knife on the chair next to his hand. He had started to gain a boner from the screams of agony, misery, and horror.

"Th-The...warehouse near...the d-docks." Doflamingo dropped the knife onto the tray with the body parts. He was handed a tissue to clean his hands, Blood stained the once pure white cloth.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You will be able to leave soon." He turned to Trebol. "I'm going back home. You can do whatever you want." Trebol agreed and let him leave. Vergo was still waiting for him at the car.

Back at his house, Doflamingo went to his telescope. He grinned when he saw Law on the couch. He had passed out at some point and was hugging a pillow to his chest. It was a nice view. His face was the same as that morning. It was void of any and all emotion. Nothing indicated that he was dreaming, though.

He took that time to notice his boner. His bloodlust was taking on a new perspective. He was starting to get aroused by the blood and screams that came from his victims. Doflamingo looked through the telescope as he started to jerk off.

His imagination started to wander. His lust for Law and his bloodlust started to combine. The more he stared at Law, the more he started to imagine his body covered in blood. The beautiful, wet substance complemented the doctor so nicely and he was getting close to his climax. It ran down his face in streams.

Breathing heavily, Doflamingo grunted, groaned, and moaned at the image in his mind. Soon enough, he came into his hand with a loud, animalistic moan. He smiled. _Oh. This is very interesting. I have found a new thing that I like._ He cleaned up and went to bed, thinking about his new kink.

 **Um...I hope you like it. If you thought I could make Doflamingo creepier and more disturbing, have I done it? Please let me know what you think and if I have hit that goal. Poor, poor Law. He is just stuck where he is. Have a great day and remember that I love you with all my heart. Tatty-bye!**


	9. More Creepy Doflamingo

**More Creepy Doflamingo**

 **I want to be frank with everyone. I know there is a lot of Doflamingo doing something to Law. It is just how I want him to appear. I hope you all are okay with it. Yes, there is more of Doflamingo doing something to Law in this chapter as well. Read if you are okay with this. Another thing, I you have been wondering if I can make Doflamingo creepier than he is, yes. Yes I can. If you want me to, I will make him as creepy as I can.**

 **Bbazzle - I think that makes him at least half-virgin. I guess this makes him not a virgin. At least, in Doflamingo's eyes. Just remember, Law doesn't know that any of this is happening. He's asleep the entire time. Might do something else in the future. I'll try to update in the future.**

The feeling of someone touching his shoulder brought Law to the world of the living*. He groaned and turned over to see who was disturbing him from his much-needed rest. He saw Corazon standing over him with a worried and sorrowful expression.

"Is something the matter, Cora?" He moved to a sitting position on the bed before yawning, his legs tucked under him. He rubbed his eyes as he waited for the other to answer him.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready for your appointment. It's nine in the morning," Corazon said. Law's eyes widened as he jumped out of the bed. He was only wearing his underwear because he had gotten out of the shower the night before and had enough time to put them on before he passed out from exhaustion on his bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I might be late for it!" He rushed around his room and got what he needed to get dressed. It was his seventh week to visit Doflamingo. Plus, it was Monday. "Why aren't you at school? You said it is nine in the morning."

"I told you yesterday that the school is out for the week. Some delinquent kids set half of the Math building on fire and they need some time to repair it." Law nodded as he struggled to get dressed. He didn't have time to eat or anything.

"Oh. I guess I forgot," Law answered. He was being truthful. He had been so tired last night that he didn't remember Corazon telling him anything about school being canceled for the week. "Are you, Luffy-ya, and the others going out today or something?"

"Yeah. They're a little upset that you can't come with us because of your appointment." Law knew that they were. "Sorry that I didn't wake you up earlier. I thought you could use a little more sleep." Law pulled on a long-sleeve shirt. The weather was getting colder and colder by the day.

"It's okay. I guess that I needed the extra sleep." Law shoved his feet into his boots. He felt okay but still tired. Luffy can tired you out after a night of games. He had played tag, hide and seek, and a few other children's games because it was something to do on a Sunday night. He wasn't bother at all with the kid's childish antics. It kept him in shape when running after him to tag him.

"Did Luffy tire you out too much? Sorry that I brought them over last night. I should've asked you before letting them come over." Law looked up to his younger brother. He sighed.

"Corazon, I am not your parent. I may be your guardian but I am also your brother. I don't care who you invite over, but you, at least, need to tell me when they're coming over." Law put his wallet and phone in his pockets. He clipped his keys to one of his belt loops. "I'm not going to get angry if you invite them over. Just..." He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed again. "Just...tell me so that I'm prepared for them."

Corazon looked like a scolded child. "Sorry. I...I understand. I'll tell you next time." Law smiled. He walked up to him and hugged the teen. He was jealous of the other's height. He was at least a foot, maybe two, taller than him. Doflamingo was taller than Corazon, though.

"Okay. Now, lock the house up before you leave. I should be back sometime today." He didn't want to tell him that it might be later in the day than he would hope. It seemed to be a recurring thing with his weeks.

"You don't know when you'll be back?" Law shrugged. Yep. That pretty much summed up the days he went to see his patient.

"Yeah. Some times I like to spend more time with him to get more information on his mental health." That wasn't the real reason. It was just to keep his brother from worrying about him.

Corazon sighed as he agreed with him. He didn't push Law for details as he walked with him out of the older one's room. Law plopped down on the couch as Corazon sat next to him in a less careless way. He was lounging like he normally did when he waited for Vergo. He had learned his name the second time he visited Doflamingo. The teen mentioned his name at least once.

After about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. Law got up with Corazon following right behind. Law opened the door to see Vergo there. He was stoic with a piece of lettuce on his right cheek. He had gotten used to there being food on his face at times.

"Dr. Trafalgar, are you ready to go?" he said in his monotone voice. He felt Corazon beside him.

"Yes. Cora, can you get me my notebook?" The teen nodded as he walked back into the house. He retuned seconds later with his light blue notebook. It held a lot of the notes that he took with Doflamingo. He even jotted down some of his own, personal notes about what he experienced with the other man.

Vergo held the car door open when Law exited the house. He had a feeling that something was going to happen today like the other week. _I don't know. Something just seems to be...off. I wonder what's going to happen today._

Once in the car, Vergo got in and drove off. After a moment, Vergo spoke to him. It wasn't normal and it made him jump. "Doflamingo is not home as of right now. He is busy with something. He should be back in thirty minutes or so."

"That's fine. I can just wait in his room, right?" Law felt nervous to be in the lobby of the building. He didn't want to run into that red-headed man from before again. He had creeped him out almost as much as Doflamingo does.

"Yes. But he asks you to stay in the living room. He has been moving some things around the rest of the house." There was silence for a moment. "The bathroom is okay to go in, though." Law agreed. He was astonished. That was the most that the man had spoken to him.

When he arrived at the building, Vergo gave him a card. He asked him about it and was told it was to get into Doflamingo's penthouse. Law nodded and walked into the building. The woman that was there everyday he visited was still there. She was friendly and smiled at him like always.

Waving at the woman, Law entered the elevator and hit the button for the fifty-seventh floor. The doors closed just in time for him to see the red head from before. The man looked at him just before the doors closed. Law relaxed as the elevator ascended.

When the doors opened, Law sighed as he stepped out. It felt different to not have Doflamingo greeting him as he entered his home. Law took the time to look around the penthouse. _He won't be too upset if I look around the living room, right?_

Law walked over to the coffee table and laid down his notebook. He then stood next to the chair he normally sat at. The living room wasn't small but it wasn't too big either. There was a flat screen TV on the wall to his right with a small, black leather loveseat underneath it. His char was to the left of the loveseat if you were facing the other way and opposite the sofa. The sofa and chair were both black leather like the loveseat. The sofa. He remembered what happened the other week. _That's where he...and I..._ The memory made him shudder. That was the first time Law had felt pleasure from something like that. Albeit, the nightmares he had made him wake up with a woody* but he never acted on it and just took a cold shower. He glanced away from it.

There was a coffee table in between the sofa and chair. It was cherry wood and complimented the room nicely. It was also empty except for his notebook. Law looked around again. There was a cherry wood bookshelf on the other side of the room with tons of books that look like they haven't been touched in a while.

The kitchen connected to the living room and it was better than his at home. There was gray, granite countertops with black cabinets underneath. The refrigerator was a silver colour and one of the best models out there. A sink was attached to one of the counters. It had a golden faucet along with golden handles. There was a coffee pot, microwave, and some other appliance on a few of the counters. A stainless steel stove was beside the fridge. There was a matching stainless steel dishwasher underneath the microwave.

Taking a seat in his chair, Law wondered what the man was moving that he didn't want him to see or mess with. _It's not my business. I'm not here to be nosey and try to tell what he can and can't do. I'm just his psychiatrist. I'm not his parent._ Law patiently waited for the other to return from work or whatever.

Twenty minutes passed and Law was starting to doze off. He jolted awake when he heard the elevator opened and closed. "Law? Are you still here?" Law heard the man call for him.

"Yes. I'm still here," he answered. Law sat up straight in his chair as to not show how tired he was. "How are you today?"

Doflamingo came and plopped down on the sofa. He propped his feet onto the end of it as he laid across the furniture. "Fine. Had to go into work for a minute. They needed me for a bit." Law nodded. He reached down and picked up his notebook. He turned to a clean page and dated it.

"That's good. So, still no concerning dreams?"

"No. Still the same ones we vaguely talked about the first time. But, they're getting more and more vivid than they were before. Almost everyday." Law felt his face heat up.

"Y-You...You don't have to tell me about them. Just...wondering if the other's have come back." He didn't want to hear about the dreams. It was embarrassing for him even though they aren't his dreams. Hearing about others'...wet dreams or fantasies make him embarrassed and he gets flustered.

"Okay. I won't." Doflamingo grinned as he promised him. Law sighed with relief. He was not up to hearing about the man's wet dreams or fantasies.

They talked more until Doflamingo offered him something to drink. Law wanted to decline but thought it would be rude to. He agreed to have a cup of coffee. It was nice to see the large man move around like a normal person. For being a person that was put in an insane asylum, he knew how to act like a mentally sane person.

After a few minutes, Doflamingo came back with his coffee and a coffee of his own. He handed one mug to him. Law took a sip of it. He almost moaned at the taste of the coffee. He hadn't had his cup of the drink for the day. The warmth slithered down his throat as he drank it.

He caught Doflamingo staring at him. "Is there something wrong?" Law asked as he set his cup on the table. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"How much do you like coffee? You seem to enjoy it a lot," the teen answered him with his own question. Law's face heated up. _Could he tell?_

"Um...I like coffee a lot. When I was in high school and college, I would drink it to get through homework assignments and to take care of Corazon." Law took another drink of his beverage.

"Has he always been your brother or did you adopt him?" Law was curious as to why he was asking him about his brother. _I thought Garp-ya told him about Cora. Has he forgotten?_

Law decided to tell him again. "You can say that I adopted him." Doflamingo looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When Cora was six, his parents died. I was fifteen when Smoker-ya gave him to me." Law drank his drink.

"You mean that Smoker just forced him onto you?" Law could hear a hint of anger in his voice. "And what about your parents? Don't you have them?" There was a little bit of sadness in his voice with the second question.

"No. He asked me if I could watch him because he didn't have anywhere else to go. No friends of the family or anything like that." Law finished his coffee. "My family...died when I was ten. We were all going out and a car hit us. I...was the only survivor of the accident." He saw Doflamingo show sadness. It was a new emotion he had never seen on him.

"I'm sorry that I asked." Law gave a small smile to the other.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt me as bad as it used to, so don't worry about it." Law squinted when his vision blurred. _Shit. Not again. I knew it would happen again today._ There was that burning feeling again. It started in his chest and made its way across his body. He rubbed his chest.

"Are you feeling well?" Doflamingo asked. Law tried to focus on his form. His face was heating up like it did when he was embarrassed. _Or that time...on the sofa...with Doflamingo._

"Yeah. I'm just...tire." He leaned over the side of the chair. His consciousness was slowly fading in and out. "I...I just need...some...some rest..." His eyes started to slowly close as he rubbed his chest. It was burning all over and he didn't know why.

"I'll let you take a nap," he heard Doflamingo say. Law nodded as he sagged over the arm of the chair. He let the darkness take over and snatched him from the burning feeling in his body.

...

Doflamingo grinned as he watched Law leave the world of the living. It was nice to see the flushed, sexy, sleeping face of his doctor. He had used the combination of the sleep drug and the aphrodisiac. It was a nice concoction as far as he was concerned. It made him excited.

"Today, I'm going to do something a little different today," he said aloud to himself. He leaned down to pick up the man. He lifted him up bridal-style and walked over to the sofa. He sat down with Law in his lap like a child in their parents' arms.

Doflamingo maneuvered Law to sit on his lap with both legs on either side of him. Law was breathing heavily and moaning softly as he leaned his head on Doflamingo's shoulder. He rubbed a hand down Law's back.

He was glad that Law had been wearing a hoodie instead of his long, black jacket. It was better that way. Doflamingo lifted the doctor's shirt up to his chin. The tattoo of the heart and smiling face was on display. He ghosted his fingers across his chest and felt the shudder from the smaller man. It fed into his desire for the man.

He moved up to his nipples and ran his thumbs across them and got a few louder moans out of him. It was music to his ears. His boner was getting bigger and he knew that Law's was too. He could feel it straining against the tight pants.

Doflamingo rubbed and pinched the nubs pebbled into hardness. He pulled back and saw them sticking up off of his chest. It was a good sight to behold. He saw Law's chest heaving. It was sexy on the man. Doflamingo studied him.

His mouth was open as he breathed, his face was a dark shade of red, his chest was rising and falling with every breath, his arms were around his neck, and there was a boner straining against his pants. It was amazing. _Now, this will be different from all the other times._

Doflamingo unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. He was eager to do what he wanted. Slipping a hand into the black underwear and dark-blue jeans, he smiled at the feeling of the hot organ in his hand. Doflamingo pulled it free form its confines and saw it for what felt like the hundredth time. _It looks better and better each time I see it._

Law's finger dug into his back. His face was buried into the side of his neck. Doflamingo pulled the jeans and underwear down past his thighs. They wouldn't go any further because of how he was sitting. The man licked his lips at the sight he was seeing.

Moving both his hands to Law's backside, Doflamingo grabbed both round cheeks and moaned loudly at the feeling of the soft, plump flesh. Law moaned into his neck when he massaged the two cheeks. He was getting stiffer at each delicious sound and feeling he was getting from the other.

After a few moments of massaging Law's ass, Doflamingo removed one hand and dug into his pocket for something. He grinned when he pulled a small container from his pocket. It was round but small enough to not be seen. He kept both of his arms around Law to keep him upright and unscrewed the lid.

 _I wonder what sounds he'll make when I try this._ Dipping a three fingers into the container, Doflamingo smiled. He removed his fingers and looked at how much he put on them. _That should be enough to not hurt him._ Before he did anything, Doflamingo was able to get his dick out of his own pants. He sighed in relief at freeing his erection.

Law moved a little when he had down that. He fixed him before placing his coated fingers at Law's entrance. He used his free hand to cup the back of Law's head to capture the full lips in a kiss. As they kissed, Doflamingo ran a lubed finger around the tight ring of muscle. He felt the man shudder against him.

Slowly, he started to enter his pointer finger into the heat of Law. Law broke the kiss and moaned loudly as his fingers clutched at his back. Doflamingo was in heaven with the feeling on his fingers. The heat was intense and the velvet walls squeezed like they were trying to cut the circulation off to his finger. It was amazing and Doflamingo smiled. _I was right about it all. Law has never had sex with anyone. Ever._ He grinned widely. _This is just getting better and better the more we do this. I hope I'll be able to do this with him soon when he's awake. I will wait until the right time, though._

When he deemed Law ready enough to move his finger and when the stifling heat stopped squeezing him so tightly, Doflamingo removed his finer only to push it back in. He knew that Law was new to this but he was starting to lose his control on what he was doing. His of hurting Law was what kept himself under control.

A grunt of pain made him freeze. Doflamingo looked to Law's face. His face was okay for now but he wasn't sure if he was okay. Moving his finger again, he saw Law cringe in pain. _I need to find it. I don't like that face._ He moved his finger a little more and a little deeper.

Suddenly, Law moaned loudly and he pushed back onto his finger. Doflamingo's grin was back and wider than before. He found it. He continued to push into that spot inside the moist, velvet cavern as Law pushed back on the finger. He took his free hand to grabbed both of their dicks. He started to rub them together.

"Don't worry, Law. I'm not going to do it yet," Doflamingo whispered into the sleeping man's ear. He added another finger and felt Law tighten up again. The teen rubbed their cocks together to get the other to feel better. Soon enough, Law was moaning again and his passage relaxed/

Doflamingo placed his lips on the side of Law's neck. As he abused Law's prostate and jerked them both off, he sucked a hickey onto the side of Law's neck. The man pushed back on his fingers every time he thrust them inside him.

A bit later, Doflamingo entered a third finger. Law didn't show that he was uncomfortable so he just continued on. Doflamingo felt Law thrust up into his hand and back on his fingers. The moans, groans, and gasps were music to his ears. Doflamingo felt Law's stomach suck in. _He's getting close. Wonder if he'll feel this every time he closes his eyes._ That thought made him even more excited.

Ten minutes later, he felt Law's passage tighten and jutted his hips forward with a hard thrust. Doflamingp's hand was coated in the sticky, white cum as Law maoned into his ear. It was heavenly. A few more rubs up and down on their dicks had Doflamingo cumming on his hand, combining with Law's.

He leaned back on the sofa, breathing heavily. Law was slumped against him, sleeping soundly. It was a surreal moment even if they were both slightly naked. Well, Law more than himself. He was floating on air. It was incredible and he was happy that he was able to do something like that with Law.

After what felt like a few hours but actually only a few minutes, Doflamingo removed his finger from inside Law and wiped the lube onto his shirt. He, then, pulled Law's pants and underwear back up, putting his flaccid penis back into his pants.

Doflamingo laid him down on the sofa as he stood up, put his dick back up, and strolled to his room. He changed his shirt and went back into the living room. Doflamingo looked down at the sleeping man. _He's so cute when he's sleeping. No problems bother him when he's like this. His face is so calm and his eyebrowns aren't in that ever-present angry look._ He thought back to when the doctor would get embarrassed or when he was shocked. _His eyebrows either raise with surprise or furrow with embarrassment. It is interesting to see those expressions._ Doflamingo sat in the chair he had designated for Law, continuing to study his psychiatrist as he waited for him to awaken.

 **'sigh' Done. The chapter is done. Hope you liked it. Worked for three days on it. Without working on other stories. Please, tell me what you think if you want to. It's great to know that so many people are enjoying it. Have a fantaboulous day. Tatty-bye!**

 **1st * - When we get up in the morning in my family, we greet each other by saying "welcome back to the world of the living" or "its alive". I thought it would be a good thing to put in here. Hope you don't mind it.**

 **2nd * - It's what you call an erection in the morning, or, at least, that's what my family call it. Thought it would be more "innocent" in Law's mind.**


	10. Confession

**Confession**

"Fuck this," Law said as he walked down the street in town. It was one more day until he would have to go see Doflamingo once again. He was on his way home from work and couldn't believe the day he had. He just wanted to crawl into his bed and forget about the world and his existence for a while.

Today, Boa Hancock had questioned him on Doflamingo's condition. She was still wary to speak to him. He asked her why but she just looked out the window. That made him worry about her sanity. After her small issue, she had told him to bring his paperwork on the man when he came back to work Tuesday. Sengoku and Garp wanted to know his progression with Doflamingo.

Another thing was that he didn't want to go to sleep at all. He had been working on two days without sleep. He had a bad encounter when he slept Monday night. Just the thought of it made him shiver. It gained him a few looks from the people around him.

To say he had been disturbed by the event would be an understatement. It freaked him the fuck out. He had dreamt of someone doing...things...to him. Those...things...made him wake up in a cold sweat and with morning wood. He didn't like that and it messed with his head. But, this time, it was very different than the others. The hands were touching him in places he never thought someone would ever touch him.

Giving off a heavy sigh, Law walked up to his house. He knew that Luffy and his friends were over. He didn't mind it since they pretty much had nowhere to go but home. They wanted to hang out with Law and Corazon since they only saw Law on the weekends. Law had allowed them to come over if they wanted to but they weren't allowed to wake him up if he was sleeping.

Opening the door, Law was tackled and almost fell to the ground. He had been able to shut the door beforehand so he was slammed against it. "Torao! You're home! How was work?!" Law knew who was attached to him. He wasn't surprised in the least about it.

"Fine. I'm really tired but that's all." Luffy detached from him with a grin. He looked excited about something. "What's got you so happy?" The teen grabbed his hand before leading him into the living room. Everyone was there, sitting around the coffee table playing a game of poker.

"Torao-kun, would you like to join us?" Robin asked. She was even playing with them.

"Sure. What are we playing?" He put his coat on the coat rack before sitting down at the table. He was given a hand of cards.

"Drunk poker," Sanji replied. He looked engrossed in the game as it was.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Some of you are underage," Law said. Zoro patted his back. He knew they were expecting something from him.

"That's why you won't tell anyone, right?" Everyone looked up to him, expecting an answer. Even Corazon was playing with them. He was across from him.

"Fine. What are the rules?" Law picked up his cards.

"The losers chug a cup of beer. The winner doesn't. But the winner has to tell a secret that no one else knows about." Law agreed to the rules. Thus, started the game again and the war between all.

Law won four out of eight times. He was slightly tipsy and some were on the verge of being shit-faced. "Torao! How are you so good at this game?" Luffy asked as he drooped over the table. _Well, he might be drunk. From the looks of it, I would say he is._

"I don't know. Luck, I guess?" That was the only reason he could come up with. He looked over to see the others getting ready for round nine.

The game lasted until a few more were drunk. That would mean Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Corazon, and Sanji were drunk and passed out on the floor. It only left the older ones of the group. Law was still having fun. He had won most of the rounds and was slightly drunk but still going strong.

It was their thirtieth game. Law put down a royal flush. "Jesus fucking Christ, Law. You have to be cheating here," Zoro said. He put down a four of a kind. Robin put down a two pair.

"No. I'm not cheating." Zoro and Robin drank their cups. "Now, what do you want to know? I really don't know if I have anymore secrets."

"Everyone has secrets, Torao-kun," Robin answered. She looked like she was thinking for a moment. "Why won't you let Cora-kun nor Luffy touch you in any way?" Law froze at the question. He had hoped no one would ask him that question.

"N-Nothing major. I...I just want my space at times." He looked back at the cards. "I'm going to bed. Either wake the others up to go to bed or take them there." He stood up before chugging his cup of beer. When he was finished with it, he placed the cup back down on the table. "Goodnight, Robin-ya and Zoro-ya."

"Torao-kun, is something bothering you?" Robin stood and started to follow him. She lightly touched his shoulder and he screamed before dropping down into a ball. He was still freaking out when touched.

"What the hell is with you? Nothing major doesn't make you do that," Zoro almost yelled as he got up like them. Law quickly straightened back up before rushing to the stairs.

"P-Please, get...get the others off the floor." He dashed up the stairs to his room. Law almost slammed the door shut before leaning on it. He slid down to the floor. Tears started to pour out of his eyes. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and laid his head on them. "What **is** wrong with me?" he whispered. There was something definitely wrong with him.

A knock sounded on his door a few minutes later. "Torao-kun, can you please open the door? I just want to talk." Law glanced back before he moved off the door. He stayed in his ball, though.

"D-Door's...Door's open," he said through his tears. The door slowly creaked open. It hid him from her before she walked in. He buried his face into his arms on his knees. Law was able to hear Robin move to sit beside him.

"Can you tell me what's going on with you? Everyone is worried about you. Is there something going on at work or here with Cora-kun?" The tears increased in amount. _No. Cora and I get along great. Work is fine too. I don't know! I don't fucking know what's going on!_ Soft, kind hands were placed on the sides of his face and his head was lifted to look at the woman. "Please, maybe we can help you if we know what's wrong."

Law looked away from her. "Th-That's the pr-problem. I...I don't e-even kn-know," he whispered. He had been quiet because he felt the same thing as Corazon. It was like someone was listening in on them.

"What do you mean?" Law held a finger to his lips to shoosh her. He wanted her to keep it down because of the feeling. Robin nodded. "What do you mean that you don't know?" she whispered back to him.

"Robin-ya, can I explain something to you? And you not think that I'm strange or weird?" He had slowly stopped crying so he could talk to her.

"Of course. You are a dear friend of ours. You can tell me anything," She moved closer to him so that she could hear better. She had already let go of his face.

"Promise me that you won't tell the others?" Robin agreed. He gave a small smile to know that he could depend on her. "Robin-ya, I'm afraid to sleep at night."

"Why? Is it nightmares or something else?"

"I...I don't know what to call them. Nightmares? Wet dreams? Wet nightmares?* I just...I don't know." He buried his head back into his arms. "I'm so scared to sleep."

"Torao-kun, can you explain them to me? Maybe I can help you figure out what they are." Law nodded. He felt like crying again. He took a few deep, calming breaths. Law needed to tell someone about his problem.

"When...When I go to sleep at night, I have...dreams about being touched. In a sexual way that I have never been touched before. It...It terrifies me because I can't see the person or people that are touching me. All I can feel are hands all over me and...and I don't like it." He shivered at the memory of the dream he had Monday night. "When I wake up, I feel dirty, and when others touch me, it reminds me of the dream." He felt tears start to fall again. "I...I'm...I don't know what to do about it."

Robin moved to be in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. She moved to lay his head on her shoulder. He flinched at the movements. "Why don't you take that medicine to suppress dreams like your patient? It should help, right?" Law smiled at her suggestion.

"I could ask Garp-ya and Sengoku for some. They might let me take it." _That would help tremendously. I could actually get some good sleep without fearing of dreaming those dreams._ "I'll call them tomorrow about it."

"See? You can find a way out of this." Law felt her run her fingers through his hair. "You should get some sleep for tonight. You need it if you're going to see your patient tomorrow." Law agreed. Robin helped him up and over to his bed. He was exhausted and the crying didn't help him at all.

"Goodnight, Robin-ya. Sorry about all of this," he said as he laid down on the bed. Robin gave him a smile.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You are a human so you have your moments." She turned the light out for him. "Goodnight, Torao-kun. We'll see you in the morning." Law nodded as she left the room. He closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamless, peaceful sleep.

...

Doflamingo backed up from his equipment. He had just finished listening into Law's house. There was something wrong with Law. He wasn't able to hear the man tell a woman named Robin his problem. Law had spoken low enough that the equipment wasn't able to pick it up.

"How frustrating," he said as he looked out his window. The glowing lights of the town were great at night. He was at least able to find out some things about Law. Like, Law would sleep with a polar bear toy sometimes. "That sounds like a cute picture."

Suddenly, his phone rang. Picking it up off the desk, Doflamingo answered it. "Yes? Is there something you need, Trebol?"

"Of course. Would you like to come and get some information out of someone for us?" Doflamingo grinned.

"Sure. I'll be there soon." He hung up and called Vergo. "Vergo, they need me." The man never said a word as he heard the phone hang up. It was a little upsetting when he said nothing to him. Doflamingo liked for Vergo to say things from time to time to him.

Doflamingo looked out the telescope to see what the others in Law's house were doing. He saw the woman that talked to Law pick up a girl. She carried her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. _Are they together? If they are, that's good. They aren't going after Law._ He saw the man that had been drinking with him wake up the others. They slowly got up and went upstairs. _They must be drunk from the game of poker._

Leaving the telescope, Doflamingo got into the elevator. He pressed the button for the lobby and waited for it to descend. Getting out when the doors opened, Doflamingo waved at the night woman. She came in when the other woman was let off. She waved back to him. He liked her attitude, It was friendly.

Once he was outside, he looked for Vergo. He grinned when he saw the black limo sitting at the sidewalk with the man dressed in his normal white attire. He held the door open for Doflamingo as he walked over. With him in, Vergo closed the door behind him and got in the driver's seat.

"What do they need this time, Doflamingo?" the man asked as he drove to the building.

"Information. That's about it." He saw Vergo nod. Doflamingo was okay with the man not answering him all the time.

At the building, Doflamingo was let out and told that Vergo would be waiting for him to return. Walking up to the door, he knocked three times like always. The door was opened and Trebol was standing there. "Welcome, Doffy. Please, come in." Doflamingo smiled as he walked inside.

They went to the same elevator and went down. "What do you want to know from them?" Doflamingo asked as he leaned on the elevator wall. He didn't really care what they wanted. He just wanted to do something. It was good enough for him but they need the person alive to get the information.

"We need to know were she is getting her supplies." Doflamingo nodded. He never asked what they were doing or anything like that.

Getting to the lowest level, Doflamingo was interested in them saying woman. _I've never interrogated a woman before. Wonder how long she'll hold out. This should be fun._ The doors opened and he saw the same room as always except there was a woman in the chair. She had blue hair, pale skin, and looked to be no older than seventeen.

"Vivi, can you lift your head for us?" Trebol asked. The girl slowly lifted her head to glare at them.

"What do you bastards want from me?" she spat at them. Doflamingo grinned. _Oh. This will be so much fun to break her. She has some spunk in her. Wonder how long it will stay._

"Vivi, was it? Now, I want some information. We can do this one of two ways. The first one is that you tell us what we want to know and you go freely. Second is that you give me a hard time and we'll see where that goes." Doflamingo's grin widened as he looked down at her. "Pick and choose your route."

Vivi spat at him. The saliva landed on the floor in front of him. "Go to hell!" The bloodlust was kicking in. _This is going to be good._ Holding out his hand, the same pocketknife was handed to him. He watched her eyes widen.

"Guess you chose your adventure." Strolling closer to her, he stooped down and brought the knife to her neck. He pressed it into her skin and drug it across. He watched her bite her lip as the cut was made. Doflamingo looked down and saw the blood seep out and run down her neck to soak into her shirt.

Backing up, Doflamingo licked the flat of the blade. The blood tasted sweet and something else. _Something like the drug Smiles._ "Miss Vivi, are you going to tell us where you got them or are you going to give us more trouble? Doffy will make it worse."

Vivi lifted her head to glare harder at them. Doflamingo could see the fear in her eyes as it mixed in with the fury. "Screw you all," she said. Her voice wavered when she spoke. It fed into Doflamingo's insanity. His...madness.

The grin Doflamingo was giving her would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Let's continue. Shall we?" Doflamingo made another slice down her arm. It was satisfying to see the beautiful liquid ooze out of her skin and run down to stain it. Pale peach stained red with blood.

He sliced her arms about ten times each before backing up again. She had let out a sound of agony after a moment. He had done it slowly so that she would feel the pain behind it. She was huffing with the pain. Doflamingo was having a fantastic time.

"Now, I will ask you again. Where are you getting the supplies?" Doflamingo swore that he saw tears escaping her eyes. "The sooner you tell us, the sooner you get to leave."

"N-No. I...I won't tell." Vivi sounded so broke. It excited him further. Shrugging, Doflamingo asked for a different weapon. He knew that they had more things he could torture people with. A man he knew as Diamante brought out a tray of them.

"Choose your favourite weapon, Doffy," the man said. He was grinning as he stood to the side.

Going over to the table tray, Doflamingo examined the tools. There were different sizes of knives, a sickle, an eyeball scooper, and many others. "Vivi, are you right or left handed?" Doflamingo picked up the sickle. The girl gave him a frightened look. "Answer. Are you right or left handed?"

"R-Right." Doflamingo nodded. He walked up to her left side and grinned down at her again. Raising the sickle, he slammed it down into the middle of her hand. A scream was ripped from her throat as it went straight through the bone. It was a satisfying sound to hear. Her scream.

He ripped it out and a scream followed the action. Blood ran down the side of the chair arm and dripped onto the floor. He was amazed that they were to keep the place so grayish-white. He licked the blood off of it as she fell forward in the chair.

"Are you ready to talk, Miss?" He was loving the taste of her blood. Mixed with the drug, it made him high with it. He knew what the drug did so he wasn't bothered by the side-effects. He watched the tears stream down her face as she sat there. The tears dripped onto the floor as well as the blood.

He heard her mumble something. "Miss Vivi, we can't hear you. Please, speak up for Doffy." She was hiccupping as she cried.

"B-Breed...I got the...the supplies from...Breed," she said. Doflamingo placed the sickle back down as he stepped away from her. "C-Can...Can I go home...n-now?"

"Thank you for your help, Miss Vivi. Trebol will get you fixed up and sent home, right?" Doflamingo turned to his friend.

"Yes. We will get her patched up and sent home. Thank you for your time, Doffy." He motioned for Trebol to come closer. "Do you need something?"

"What are the effects of Smiles on people? What is the man goal of the drug?" Doflamingo knew how his body reacted to the drug but not others. Trebol grinned.

"The effects of Smiles are like a sort of aphrodisiac to some people. It can also help a person relax and they can't do much after taking it." Trebol straightened up. "Would you like to have some more? We have plenty to spare for you." He leaned in closer. "You can try it on that doctor of yours. He won't complain with hardly anything you do."

 _Maybe I can get Law to do something when he's awake. He will be drugged but that's better than him being asleep all the time._ "Yeah. What is the best way to give it to someone without them knowing? And how quickly will it take to start working?" He needed to know.

"You can give it through food or drink. It works better in either way." He rubbed his chin. "It should start working about five to ten minutes after being ingested." Doflamingo agreed. "I'll get you some by next week. Is that okay?" Doflamingo nodded. He would use it for the week after next.

Leaving the building, Doflamingo was aware that he was sporting a nice boner. He grinned. _I know what I'm doing for most of the night. Oh, I just can't wait for the next week to come._ He licked his lips at the thought of what he would do.

 **Ta-da! Done! Please, tell me your opinions on what I have done. I will even take criticism. That is welcome if you want. Hope you are all having a great day and week. Tatty-bye!**

 *** - It you don't know what a wet nightmare is, I will explain it. It is like having a wet dream but instead of it being something that makes you happy, it is something that scares you. I have had a few in my days. If anyone here knows the Grudge ("Ju On" the Japanese version), I had one about her. Let's just say that I'm not afraid of her anymore. I'm more on the lines of disturbed by her. Hope this helps anyone out.**


	11. Dream?

**Dream?**

Doflamingo woke up at around five or six Friday morning. He grinned at the thought of what he was going to do that day. He had planned what was going to happen during Law's visit. The man got off the bed and walked to his bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he thought about what he had planned for the day.

What he wanted to happen was for Law to take the drug Smiles when he asked for something to drink or when Doflamingo offered him something to drink. He knew that Law never ate when he came over and Trebol said that it didn't matter if the drug was in food or beverages.

After he drank the drink, Doflamingo would wait for the drug to kick in and see how Law reacted to it. If it worked the way he hoped it would, then he would try doing something with him. It was not a fool-proof plan, but it was good enough for him to work with and test it out.

Getting out of the shower, he went back into his room to get dressed. He knew that his outfits that he wore were always strange to others. He normally wore capris that were flashy colours like orange or yellow, a white, button-down shirt that was always open to show off his chest, pointed purplish-blue shoes with no socks, and his signature sunglasses.

It was more of a necessity to were them that a want. He hated for people to see his eyes. His father had always told him that the eyes were the windows into the soul. Doflamingo hated that idea of his eyes. He didn't want people to see into his soul. It wasn't meant for anyone but Law.

"Maybe I will allow Law to see my eyes at some point," he thought aloud as he slipped on a white shirt. It wasn't that bad an idea. He wanted to share everything with Law but not share Law with anyone but maybe his brother. "They are brothers. Can't really tear apart Law's family. That would be mean and he would hate me for doing it."

Once he was dressed for the day, he left his room and strolled over to his telescope. He always hid it when Law would come over. Doflamingo didn't want him to know about his hobby. Not until they were closer than just doctor and patient.

Looking through the telescope, Doflamingo saw that Law was up and about. Well, not about. The man was just sitting on the couch while typing away on a laptop. He wondered what he was typing. _Could be for work. Never know what someone does in their spare time._

Law started to talk to someone that he couldn't see from his spot. Walking to a spare room, Doflamingo went to the equipment for listening in on them. He turned it on to listen in. He put the headphones on and tuned into the living room. He was excited to hear his voice.

"Cora, get up! You need to get ready for school!" Doflamingo could hear him typing away on the laptop. He smiled at his attitude. It was just like a brother talking to his younder sibling.

"I'm up. I'm up." Footsteps let him know that the other was in the room. "What time is it?"

"It's six-fifteen. Luffy-ya and the others will be here to pick you up shortly." Doflamingo was okay with hearing the name since Law explained who he was to him. Just a friend. It was okay with him. Plus, the kid was too young for Law.

"Okay. I'll go get ready." He heard the kid walk off but didn't know to where. It seemed that Law never moved from his spot on the couch.

After a while, Doflamingo heard the kid leave, and he turned off the equipment before leaving it alone. He had to go out that day before Law came over. _I have to get the coffee he likes. I'm running out of it._ Getting up from the rolling chair, the man called Vergo. He heard it ring twice before being picked up.

"Is there something you need, Doflamingo?"

"I want to let you know that I'm going into town for a bit. If the time for Law to come over arrives, bring him on over and tell him to wait inside. He isn't allowed to go anywhere except for the living room, kitchen, and bathroom." Doflamingo talked as he folded up the telescope to put it away.

"Yes, sir. I will let him know if that time comes."

"Good. I will contact you if I get back before then. If I don't, go ahead with the instructions." Vergo agreed before hanging up. Doflamingo opened a closet door and placed the contraption inside. He closed the door before locking it. _Can't be too careful about this._

Exiting the penthouse, Doflamingo got into the elevator. He pushed the button for the ground floor and waited. It descended and he sighed. The man was excited to try it out. If it didn't work right, he could always put him to sleep and act like not of it ever happened. _Like a dream. It would be just like a dream._

The elevator doors opened, and he walked out. Doflamingo waved to the woman on duty, and she waved back. Both women that stood at the desk during the day and night were kind, and Doflamingo liked them.

Leaving the building, he took in a deep breath of the air. It was nice to be outside since he never really left his place. Doflamingo had no real reason to leave his post unless they needed him to interrogate someone.

Taking a left onto a street, Doflamingo made his way to the coffee shop. This particular shop sold instant coffee, coffee beans, coffee creamers, sugar for coffee, and many more things related to coffee. Hence the words coffee shop.

Walking inside, he took in a deep breath and reveled in the smell of the different coffees. It reminded him of his mother. She always smelled like either coffee or tea. Most of the time, he would sit in her lap and sniff her because he liked the way she smelled. Law almost always tasted like it and his breath smelled like it. It was a pleasant smell from the man.

Doflamingo walked up to the counter where a young man stood with his hands behind his back. "Doflamingo, it's good to see you here again. Are you wanting the usual?" Doflamingo grinned. Yes. This shop knew him so well because he came here two times every week to get coffee for Law. It was always the same thing he would get.

"Yes, please. French Roast." The kid brought out a bag for him and handed it over to him. Doflamingo brought out his wallet and dug into it to bring out some money. He took a few beli. "Here. Keep the change." The young man smiled as they exchanged items.

Leaving the coffee shop with his coffee, Doflamingo looked at his phone for the time. It was only 8:59. _He won't be there for another thirty minutes or so. Guess I can walk back and call Vergo to let him know I'll be home._

He did just that. Doflamingo called Vergo and let him know that he was going to be home when Law got there. Vergo grunted and then hung up. Doflamingo understood him when he did that. He, actually, had agreed to it and was okay with the information.

Getting back home, Doflamingo walked into his house and sighed. He wanted to start the coffee and get a cup of his own before Law got there. To be honest, he had started to like the taste of the coffee that Law liked. It was strong but at the same time, comforting. Just like his mother had been.

Going into the kitchen with his bag, he set up the coffee pot and started the coffee. He looked at the clock on his wall. It was only ten minutes before Law came to visit. _Good thing. That gives me time to brew the coffee and get the drug out. That's a good sign for me._

Doflamingo sat down on the sofa and just waited for Law to come. He had so many ideas for the day that they were almost overflowing in his mind. If anyone knew what he thought about that weren't Trebol and the others, they would think that he had gone completely insane. Sure, Doflamingo had lost most of his sanity, but that was because they had locked him in that Godforsaken place that was meant to 'help' him.

A grin spread across his face. "Law helped me escape that wretched place, and I am able to watch him and listen to him every day." The sound of the coffee maker dinging got him to get off the sofa and go into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup and started to drink it. The burn from it being hot didn't bother him all that much. It was good and he liked it.

The sound of the elevator moving made him quickly finish his coffee so that he could greet Law. Doflamingo looked to the clock. It was 9:30 exactly. Walking over to the elevator, Doflamingo waited for him to exit it so that he could see him.

...

Law sighed as he rode the elevator. He wasn't ready for this. He just wanted to go home so that he could go back to what he had been doing that morning. Law had been looking at places to visit for him and Corazon. He was getting a vacation soon.

When the door opened up, Law was brought in for a hug. He had been expecting it since it was like a ritual for them at this point. "Good morning, Law. How are you today?" The man let him go and allowed Law to have some breathing room.

"I'm doing just fine. How are you?" Law followed him to the living room only for them to sit in their usual spots. He had been doing better since he had been taking the same medicine as Doflamingo. The only difference was that his was at a lower dosage than the other's.

"I'm doing good. Glad to see you again." Law nodded as he opened up his notebook. He had shown it to Garp and Sengoku like they requested. They did question him on his small notes that he had made in the corners or on the margins of the pages. He told them that they were just tid bits of thoughts he had during the sessions.

"That's good. Any more dreams that don't pertain to the ones that you have now?" Law pulled out a pen to write down what he needed to. It wasn't that bad since he had gotten along better with Doflamingo since starting this whole ordeal.

"No. No new dreams and the ones I have now haven't changed all that much."

"Except the intensity of them?"

"Yes. The intensity has been rising. It doesn't worry me all that much." Law wrote it down. He knew that the dreams didn't bother the teen if at all. It was more like they were an escape for him during the night. Law didn't want to change that for now.

It was more of the usual as they talked. Doflamingo had finished his collection of different strings and ropes, much to Law's surprise. It wasn't every day that you find an eighteen-year-old that liked to collect rope and ha a finished collection of them.

It was a nice time since the two got along better than most of his patients combined. Doflamingo seemed to be able to keep it professional most of the time. There had been a few times that he had asked personal, unprofessional questions about Law. It had put them in an awkward silence because of it.

"Law, would you like a cup of coffee? I made some before you came over." Law looked up from his notebook to give Doflamingo his attention. He thought about it for a moment. _It wouldn't hurt to have just one cup. He seems to drink the same kind I do, anyways._

"That would be fine. I have a few more questions for you, though." Doflamingo nodded as he got up and went into the joining kitchen. It was convenient in Law's opinion. If Doflamingo ever wanted something to drink or eat, he could just walk right into it. Law had to go from room to room to get to his kitchen. It got frustrating at times.

"What are your questions, Dr. Trafalgar?" Law wanted to scold him for the way he said his name. It was like he was teasing him or making fun of him. He didn't like it at all. It hit him in his pride.

"Well, for starters, how has work been? You seem to be doing just fine when I get here." Law wondered what kind of work Doflamingo did in his parents' company.

"It's been fine. I just sign papers most of the time. It gets boring after a while of doing it. Just makes me want to skip and do something else." Law understood that signing papers wasn't all that fun. Even he had the same idea at times.

"Do you ever skip out?"

"No. I stay until all my work is done. I leave soon after that." Law turned to look at the man. He was messing in front of the coffee pot. Doflamingo glanced back to him. "I am honest when it comes to my work. I know better than to slack off and get fired."

Law knew he was telling the truth. Somewhat. There was something telling him that he wasn't telling him the whole truth. Turning back around, Law looked at what he had written down in his notebook so far. It was mostly what they had talked about with a few notes here and there about what he thought would be helpful in the future.

Doflamingo returned with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Law and sat down with the other. "Is there something on your mind?" Law sipped his coffee. It tasted almost just like his that he had at home. He was thankful for it.

"Not really. Just...a lot of work at the hospital." He drank some more and was enjoying the flavor of it. There was something sweet in his coffee that made him want to taste it more. "I will be going on vacation soon," Law informed him.

"When?" Doflamingo also drank some of his.

"I don't know. The hospital will let me know when. I will have to do our sessions over a computer, phone, or whatever." He drank some more. "I promised Corazon that I would take a vacation with him soon." He looked up to see that Doflamingo had no emotion on his face. Not even the grin. "I will let you know when that it so that you are prepared."

"That's fine. I can do video chats with you. How long would you be on vacation for?" Law could tell that he was worried and anxious about him going on vacation. _It's like...like he needs me. This is strange._

"Well, I have been working in the hospital for a while without a vacation, so probably two or three weeks at most." He saw the man stiffen. "Don't worry. I will still talk to you on Mondays and Fridays."

They talked about it for a bit before Law started to notice something. He was getting tired like he did sometimes when he would visit. But it was a different kind of tired. More like he was exhausted and a little sleepy.

Setting his, now, empty cup on the table, Law tried to figure out what was happening. His vision started to blur but not in a way that said he was going to sleep. "Law, are you okay?" Doflamingo seemed to notice his problem.

"I...I don't know." His body was heating up and it felt as if he was going to pass out from all of it. His brain wasn't working right. He was thinking that something was definitely wrong.

Soon enough, Law's mind finally gave out. He didn't have the energy to stay awake or to fight what had been happening to him.

...(P.S. Law thinks that this is a dream because he passed out and all.)

 _ **Law felt hands on his body. He slowly opened his eyes but could hardly see anything but what he assumed was a**_ **white** (the shirt), _ **muscular shoulder before him. He felt as if he should've known whose shoulder it was. The hands moved under his shirt and he moaned out.**_

 _ **His body didn't seem to listen to him. It was as if he wasn't even in control of his own body. The hands were large and reminded him of Doflamingo for some reason. His vision was blurry, but he had been able to make out the object in front of him.**_

 _ **"Law, are you awake?" The voice sounded a lot like Doflamingo, but he couldn't tell if it actually was him or not. He tried to sit up but was unable to. It was strange and his body was still really hot like when he had fallen asleep.**_

 _ **"D-Doflamingo?" He wasn't sure about it. Law hoped that it wasn't him. A kiss was placed on his neck while the hands rubbed his nipples. A moan left his mouth once again at the actions.**_

 _ **"What a nice voice. Hope you don't mind this." Law's brown furrowed at the comment. As the hands rubbed him, he could only moan and gasp. He was confused and terrified. His mouth wasn't working right, and it was hard to try to tell the man to stop.**_

 _ **After a bit, the hands moved from his chest to the front of his pants. That scared him even worse. "D-Doflamingo...P-Pl-Please...s-stop..." He was sure that it was the teen now. The voice was very similar, and he had never denied being him.**_

 _ **"Sorry, Law. I can't." Both hands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Once that was done, only one slipped its way into his underwear. Law moaned at the feeling of the large hand on his dick. His eyes shot wide open at the touch.**_

 _ **Once it touched his dick, the hand started to jerk him off. He raised his arms to wrap around the man's neck. He dug his fingers into the shirt that the man was wearing. Law had never had something like this happen before. It was intense and felt very different from what he was used to.**_

 _ **He leaned his head closer to Doflamingo's neck. Law gasped and moaned into the crook of the man's neck. The feeling that was pooling into his stomach was unusual and he felt as if something was going to burst.**_ (Author Note: Law has never been awake when he came. He doesn't know how it feels to do so because of that. So, he has no idea what's happening to him. Sorry and please, continue.)

 _ **"D-Do-Doffy!" He didn't know where the name came from. It just left his lips as he moaned. Suddenly, the pleasure was gone and the feeling in his gut was halted. He gasped to get his breath back. "W-Wha?"**_

 _ **"Don't worry. I'm not done yet." Law was confused. He was maneuvered around a little before he felt something hot and hard against his dick. Doflamingo had also pulled his penis out of his pants. Law tensed up at the feeling of it. "It's okay. Relax. I'm not going to do anything at this time."**_

 _ **The hand from before grabbed both of their cock and rubbed them together. His eyes shot back open again and he dug his fingers further into the shirt. "Haah...h-huh?" The feeling of someone else's member on his was very strange and it felt weird.**_

 _ **Doflamingo continued on what he was doing as it brought Law closer and closer to the edge. He was aware of the other grunting and breathing into his ear. "Your moans are terrific," Doflamingo whispered into his ear. His comment made Law groan. He didn't know why it excited him even more.**_

 _ **After what felt like forever, Law felt the spring in his lower body get tighter and almost unwind. "D-Doffy...aah...I...I'm...haah...I'm g-gonna...mnn...gonna..." He didn't know what he was going to say. Pee? It felt similar to that, but a little different. Something was off about it.**_

 _ **The hand sped up and a thumb ran across his tip. A moan left his mouth and whatever had been winding up in his gut finally released. He felt something squirt out of his dick and coat the hand and Doflamingo. He jolted every time the hand moved until more of that substance came out of the other.**_

 _ **Taking a chance, Law moved his lidded and blurry gaze to between them. The substance was white. Now, he knew what that was.** I...I just came, didn't...didn't I? _**_A hand grabbed his chin and made him look up._**

 ** _The glasses started back at him as if they were searching for something. "I love you, Law. You know that, right?" Law slowly nodded his head like his body was agreeing with him. "Good. I hope you remember that."_**

 ** _Doflamingo brought their lips together in a kiss. Law felt a slimy, wet appendage enter his mouth. His mind wouldn't process what was happening with him. The object roamed his mouth, reaching into every nook and cranny of it. He could only stare into the glasses as it happened._**

 ** _When Doflamingo pulled back, a string of saliva connected them. Slowly, his eyes started to close. Almost like he was passing out from something. "Shit. I think I might've given you a little too much." Law wanted to ask what he was talking about. "Sleep. You'll get up in a little while." That was the last thing he heard before darkness consumed his consciousness. He worried bout many things at the time._**

...

 **Hope you liked it. Took me a while to finish. I wanted to make it a little different this time and put Doflamingo as the starting person. I hope you don't mind the switch. Might only do it this time. If you liked it, I might do it again in later chapters. Anyway, have a magickal day and see you next time. Tatty-bye!**


	12. Backlash

**Backlash**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. This is short and I know that. To me, it feels the void and give how Law reacted to his supposed 'dream.' Hope you all like it. Please forgive me if it isn't as good as I can do. Please, bear with me. Thank you. I won't bother you anymore and continue reading.**

Law was shaking as he sat in the middle of his bed. He hadn't slept the entire night. Not after what had happened at Doflamingo's house. He had fallen asleep and had a disturbing dream of the other. It wasn't good at all and creeped him out. Law never told Corazon about it and chose that he would try to never tell him. The kid would probably think that something else had happened.

The sound of someone moving around outside his door made him jolt. He almost let out a scream when his door opened up. It did make him curl away from the light in the hallway. "Law? Have you been awake all this time?" It was Corazon's voice.

"Y-Yeah." He didn't want the light so soon. "P-Please, shut the door." He wasn't ready to face the world this morning. He felt like shit and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But his mind kept bringing up the dream. Law was afraid that he would dream, even though he had been taking Hypnocil.

Corazon walked in and shut the door. Law no longer cowered from the light. "Can you tell me why you haven't slept at all?" He felt the bed dip to let him know that the other was on the bed with him.

"Nothing you should worry about," he assured him. _He probably doesn't believe me. My voice is shaking when I talk. Not a good thing._

"Please, just talk to me." Corazon sounded so upset that Law wasn't telling him anything. It was heartbreaking for him to keep the information from the other, but he didn't want to bother him with his dreams. They are his to deal with. It was better to keep a journal about them. That's what he had started when he got home. He wrote down as much of the dream as he could remember.

"Just..." He knew the other wouldn't leave him alone. _I have no choice._ "There's a notebook in my desk in my office. Go read the first few pages." Law placed his head on his knees. "When you read it, you will understand. Also," he took a deep breath, "can you get me some sleeping pills? I want some sleep and need something to help me."

"Sure. I will get Robin to bring them up." The weight left the bed. "We're going out for a bit. I'll tell them that you aren't doing so well and just want some rest for the day."

"That's fine. I know that they'll understand." After that, Corazon left the room and Law kept his knees to his chest and his head on them. He thought about his opinion on Doflamingo.

 _I don't understand why I had that dream. Am I developing feelings for him and knot knowing about it? It isn't entirely impossible._ Law tried to wrap his head around the thought of his feelings for the other. _He's my patient and I know he has feelings for me that are not professional. The thing is that he has never acted on his feelings when I'm there._ He was very confused.

Soon enough, Robin came into his room. Law shied away from the light once again. He could see her properly in the dark from how long he had been in the room and in the dark. "Robin-ya, please shut the door."

"Got it." The door shut and the light was gone. He was thankful for it. Turning to the woman, he saw the cup in her right hand and her other hand closed into a fist. "Can you guide me to the bed?"

"Yes." He guided her verbally to the side of the bed, and she got there without incident. She sat on the bed next to him. "Thank you for the medicine." He was handed the cup and the pill.

"Torao-kun, are you doing okay? Cora-kun said that you weren't doing so well." He took the medicine and placed the cup of water on the nightstand.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night. It's made my head hurt and I don't feel so good." He wasn't completely lying. He couldn't sleep and he wasn't feeling too well. The light had hurt his head.

"Okay. We worry for you, Torao-kun. Don't forget about that." Law agreed that he wouldn't, but he didn't want them to worry too much about him. It was better than them not caring at all. After that, she left and bid him a good day.

After that, Law took another one of his Hypnocils and laid down. He wanted to just sleep this off. Closing his eyes, he started to think about what he was trying to figure out. _Maybe I like him a little more than just a patient. That could be what my body is telling me._ He tried to process that. _That could be a thing. I...I don't know how this works. It hurts my head to just try to think this through. I'll do that when I get up._ With that, he let himself drift away into a peaceful sleep.

...

Doflamingo was bored. He had been watching the city from his window. Mostly, he had been thinking about Law's reaction when he got up the day before. It was shocking and worried Doflamingo.

He was glad that Law had been sort of awake when he did what he had the day before. It was nice to hear him talk to him for once during it. It was worth it. Except for Law's reaction after he actually got up.

Law had been jittery and wouldn't even look at him. Doflamingo knew something had been wrong when he wouldn't even look in his direction. Law had stuttered when he spoke and seemed genuinely disturbed and something. It wasn't like the doctor to be that way.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked himself aloud. He placed a hand on his forehead as he went to sit on the sofa.

Pulling out his phone, Doflamingo smiled at the picture that was the background on it. The picture was of Law. He was sleeping soundly on the sofa with his shirt up, showing his toned abs, and pants unzipped but his dick was put back in his pants.

It was one of his favourite pictures and made him excited to see it. He thought back tot he nickname he had called him when they were busy. It was the same nickname that Trebol called him, but it sounded much more sexual and right when he heard it coming from Law.

A grin was plastered on his face. "Can't wait to try that again. It was better than I had hoped but it was nice in the same." He was fantasizing about the next time. He wanted to go a little further than that.

After a while, he fell asleep. He dreamed about nothing this time. Shaking woke him up. He opened his eyes to see someone standing over him. After a minute, Doflamingo recognized him. It was Diamante.

"Is there something that you need, Diamante?" he asked as he sat up. It was not normal to see the other man in his house. Most of the time it is Trebol that came to his house to ask him things and for other reasons.

"Yes. Trebol just wants you to come and take a look at something for him." Doflamingo nodded before getting up. He followed the man out of the penthouse and out to the limo where Vergo was waiting.

Diamante got in with Doflamingo following after him. "What is it that Trebol wants me to look at?" It wasn't normal for the man to just ask him to look at something.

"It's about hiding a body." Doflamingo nodded. He understood what he wanted from him now.

Getting to the spot that Trebol was waiting at, Vergo stopped the car and let them out. Trebol smile when he saw him. "Good evening, Doffy. How has your day been?"

"Boring. How about yours?"

"Good enough."

"Diamante told me that you need help hiding a body." He got down to business. It was cold and he didn't like staying out too long when it was. He hated the cold. It felt just like the room he used to be in the asylum.

"Yes. Should we bury it like it is or what?" Doflamingo walked over to the body that was on a tarp. It was the body of a man he had tortured the night before.

"Burn it then bury it. When the body is ash, nobody can really tell the difference between soil and ashes." He shrugged. There wasn't much of an alternative without them getting caught.

"Good idea. Thank you for your input." Doflamingo nodded before he watched them set the body ablaze. The spot that they had picked to bury the body was on the outskirts of town where nobody would come looking even if they saw a glow in the distance. It was the perfect spot to hide the ashes of a person.

When the body was nothing but ashes, they took the tarp and put it in the six-foot deep grave and started to replace the dirt in the hole. It was better than what he thought. When the body had been burning. Doflamingo's thoughts were only on Law.

How to get the man to accept his love when he was awake and sober to understand what was actually going on between the two of them. It was better than the man never loving him back. The only thing that upset him was the thought of rejection. It angered him to even think about Law rejecting his love for him.

 _It's the worst thing I can think of. Law will come to love me even if I have to force my love on him. I will get it across to him at some point and he will have no other option than to accept my love willingly or I won't let him go until he does._ The thought of chaining or trying Law in his room made him grin.

Then, he remember what Law had told him the day before. The grin disappeared. Law would be leaving for a while when he found out when. It upset him but he was glad that he would at least still see his face when it was the days of his sessions.

After the ashes were buried, Doflamingo was driven home and he was able to think more about what he was going to do when Law came back the next Monday. The week coming up was the week he left Law alone.

He, then, thought about the drug, Smiles. It was a very addicting drug for some people. The high that it gave you was great and made you want to stay on it all the time. Doflamingo was immune to the influences of the drug and Law didn't seem to be addicted to it. It was expected from him since he was only given it once.

The thought of Law's body made him happy. Law's body had been accepting of his touch and showed that it had loved the attention he gave it. Law, himself, didn't seem to understand what had been happening to his body. It was sort of saddening to him. He was slightly guilty for putting Law in that position.

Back at his house, Doflamingo looked through his telescope. He saw the others gathered in the living room. Law wasn't there. He hadn't seen the psychiatrist the whole day. Going to his room with his equipment, Doflamingo turned into the living room to see if he could hear anything about Law.

"Cora-kun, Torao-kun has been sleeping all day, right?" That was the woman from before that spoke to Law in his room.

"Yeah. Just...don't bother him. He'll be fine." That was Law's brother.

"Do you know what's wrong with Torao?" That was the kid he knew as Luffy. The kid sounded worried about Law. Doflamingo knew that they were friends.

"Nothing he can't handle. Give him some time and he will get through it." Corazon sounded a little unsure of himself as he said that.

"Do you think that he will be fine without eating all day?" He didn't know that man's name but didn't care to know it either.

"Not like he hasn't done it before." Doflamingo didn't like that answer. It made him concerned for Law's health. "He's trying to get through whatever is bothering him. He will probably be fine by tomorrow."

They all agreed and just went about doing other things. Doflamingo left the equipment and decided to go to bed. He needed some sleep and knew that Law wouldn't get up for a while. He hoped that the man would be fine tomorrow. It wasn't nice to hear that Law wasn't doing well.

Doflamingo's sleep was disturbed by dreams of Law dying or hating him. To say it was horrible would be an understatement. It upset him and made him toss and turn all night.

 **Hope you liked it. Not as long as I would've hoped but good enough, right? Thank you for your time today. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	13. Doflamingo's Plan

**Doflamingo's Plan**

Law was not ready to go meet Doflamingo this morning. Not at all. It was Monday and he was still affected by the dream he had that last time he saw the teen. Corazon showed more concern when he told Law that he had read his notebook. He was worried that something was extremely wrong with Law's mind.

"Can't you just say he's cured and leave him?" Corazon asked in a whisper. They were sitting on the couch while the kid waited for his friends to come and pick him up for school. Law was just waiting for Vergo to come pick him up for his appointment.

"No, I can't. Tsuru-ya was firm with me. I am to be his only doctor until I see that his mind is as good as it can be to be considered normal," Law replied. He was being truthful. There were reasons for that. He wouldn't lie to anyone about someone's mental state. Especially Doflamingo's mental state.

A knock sounded on the door. "I think they're here," Corazon stated. He didn't move from his spot on the couch.

"Cora, get up and go to school." The teen just leaned over and placed his head on Law's lap. Sighing, Law placed his hand in his hair before calling for the others. "The door's open! You all can come in!"

The sound of the front door opening let him know that they had heard him. The group filed into his living room. Law knew that he looked like shit. Everyone gave him worried looks. "Torao-kun, you're...you're out of your room," Robin announced with a smile. He could hear the nervousness in her voice and see it in her smile.

"I have to go visit my patient. Can't stay in my room all day, right?" He shrugged, fingers still playing in Corazon's hair. The kid didn't say anything as he continued to do what he was.

"Cora, we gotta go to school." Luffy grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off the couch. "Come on. Don't fight me on this. Please?"

Sighing, Corazon go up with an exasperated expression. "I'm up. I'm up." He turned to Law. Corazon gave him a worried, nervous smile. "Have a good day, Law. See you when I get home." Law said goodbye to the whole group as they walked out of the house.

Giving off a deep sigh, Law looked to the clock on the wall. He had about two hours before Vergo was scheduled to pick him up. He raised his head to face the ceiling. The fan was spinning. He started to watch it.

"I wish that I could figure out what's going on with me," he whispered to himself. It was true. Law couldn't figure out his feelings toward Doflamingo nor what was going on with his body. It was like his body was telling him one thing while his mind was telling him something else entirely.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before releasing it. Law was trying to calm his mind. He was starting to freak out again. That was something he didn't need to do at that time. It was going to be worse on him if he continued to freak out.

Slowly, his mind started to slip away. He wasn't meaning to fall asleep, but it was quiet, and he was tired. Law fell asleep by accident. He was so tired and wanted to get some more sleep so badly.

...

 _ **"Law, how are you today?" Doflamingo's voice was muffled but Law still heard him. Slowly, he raised his head. Opening his eyes, he looked around the area. He was in Doflamingo's living room. "Law, can you answer me? Are you okay?"**_

 _ **Snapping his head to in front of him, Law saw the man relaxing on the sofa like always. His forehead was furrowed in worry for some reason. "I'm fine. I'm just a little...tired." He realized that his body wasn't completely in his control. It was like his body was groggy and not listening to him at all.**_

 _ **Doflamingo moved to stand. Law watched him move to crouch in front of him. He could only stare into his glasses. There was something about his situation that felt like many of the other times he had visited him. "Are you sure? You look sort of pale. Are you sick?"**_

 _ **Law didn't answer him. He just continued to stare into his glasses. Doflamingo didn't move from his crouched position. They sat there for what felt like hours before Law could even muster enough courage to say anything to him.**_

 _ **"Doflamingo, do you like me? More than a friend and doctor?" Law wanted to know what his opinion was on him.**_

 _ **"Why are you asking that question?" Doflamingo looked confused about the question. "Is there something on your mind?"**_

 _ **He took a deep breath before answering him. "Because I have a feeling that I think I like you more than just being your friend and doctor," Law voiced his thoughts. Doflamingo didn't change emotions. "Like a...boyfriend or something like that."**_

 _ **They sat there for a little while longer. It was so quiet that you could probably hear a pen drop. The two just stared in at each other for a bit. It was not something he had been expecting. Law didn't know how long they stayed there.**_

 _ **After a minute, Doflamingo leaned in and kissed him. Law was shocked but didn't have the energy to show how he felt. There was something off about this situation. Slowly, he started to return the kiss.**_

 _ **Their tongues battled each other until Law lost the fight. After a few minutes, Law tangled his fingers in the short, blond hair of Doflamingo. He moaned into the teen's mouth. It was like tasting something forbidden to taste.**_

 _ **Doflamingo's hands ran down his body, going toward his pants. Law moaned when he felt the other grip the top of his pants. Slowly, the button was popped open and the zipper pulled down. A hand started to enter his pants and underwear.**_

...

Law gasped as he shot off the couch. He couldn't believe what had just experienced. After a minute, he realized something about his body. His eyes grew wide when he noticed. _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! What time is it?!_

He glanced at the clock on the wall. Law started to freak out even more. It was to the point that he almost screamed in frustration and humiliation. _I don't have time for this shit! I need to get it down! What the fuck was that all about?!_

The problem that Law was having was that he had an erection from the dream he had just had. Another problem was that he evened dreamed about something. His medication was supposed to keep him from doing that. _Maybe I need a higher dosage. Yeah. That could be it._

His attention went back to his erection. "What am I going to do about this? Should I...ask for him to wait in here for me?" Law nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to do that."

Just as he confirmed what his next action was, there was a knock on the door. Going to it, he opened the door with a kind, nervous smile. "Dr. Trafalgar, are you ready to go?" Vergo asked.

"I'm very sorry, but I need to go take a shower really quick. Do you mind...waiting in the living room until I'm done?" He was trying not to let the other know what his problem was. It was bad enough that he was using the door to hide his erection.

"I don't mind. I will call Doflamingo to inform him of the small delay." Law agreed and apologized to him many times. He invited him inside before going to his bedroom.

Quickly, he gathered some fresh clothes before heading to his bathroom. Law stripped and turned to the cold water. He did wash his body and his erection slowly disappeared the longer he stayed in the ice-cold water.

When he was finished, Law got dressed as quick as he could without ripping his clothes while doing so. He met Vergo in the living room. The man had been standing by the entrance hall, waiting for him with his hands behind his back.

"I'm ready to go. Again, I'm really sorry about this." Vergo told him that it was alright. Law snatched his notebook up as they passed by it.

The drive to the penthouse was quiet. Law was extremely, extremely nervous to go visit Doflamingo again. The dream from Friday afternoon and the dream from just a bit ago really screwed up his mind. He didn't know what to think of their relationship anymore.

Vergo helped him out of the limo. Law walked inside and waved at the woman at the desk like always. She smiled kindly and waved back at him. He was able to muster a smile to return hers. Once inside the elevator, Law took some deep, calming breaths to clear his mind and ready him for meeting with the younger man once again.

...

Doflamingo waited by the elevator for Law. He had a plan today. It would probably get him into a whole heap of trouble and sent back to the asylum for the rest of his life, but he wasn't going back on it now. Trebol, Diamante, Vergo, and the others were in on his plan ever since he proposed it.

He had hatched this plan after Law left Friday and built on it over the weekend. Doflamingo was tired of waiting. He knew that it would probably scare the shit out of Law, but he was starting to lose control, lashing out at the others and being more brutal during interrogations. Trebol even noticed and asked him about it.

The ding from the elevator brought him out of his musings. When the doors opened up, Doflamingo reached out and brought Law into a hug. "It's good to see you again, Law," He greeted.

"It's...good to see you too." Pulling back, Doflamingo noticed that something was bothering Law. But he didn't let it show on his face.

"We can go sit down. You look a little tired," he commented. Law agreed and followed him over to the sofa and chair.

They talked about the same things. He would tell him about his work, hobbies, and the regular things they normally talk about. Doflamingo noticed that Law didn't want to hear about his wet dreams. It made him smile on the inside because Law would blush deeply every time he would ask about them.

"Would you like something to drink?" He watched Law freeze up. It made him curious about it. _Is he onto me about it? That can't be. He always seems to be confused and oblivious about it._

"Sure. I would like a glass of water," the doctor answered. Doflamingo nodded as he stood up.

In the kitchen, Doflamingo got the water ready. Without Law knowing, he got a packet out from one of the drawers. He grinned widely at the small, white packet in his hand. Ripping it open, he poured in at least half the packet.

After that, he stirred it up. The white powder dissolved in the water. There was no way anyone would notice that it was there. He picked up the cup, grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and walked back into the living room.

Law was scribbling something in his notebook as he set the cup on the table in front of him. "Thank you, Doflamingo," Law said as he picked the cup up.

"No problem." He took a gulp of his soda. Doflamingo sat back down as he saw Law take a large gulp of the liquid. It was difficult trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Now, I have one more thing to talk about with you."

"And what would that be?" Doflamingo was interested in what he had to discuss with him.

"I will be going on vacation in two weeks." He almost dropped his can. Law didn't seem to realize what was going on in the other's head. "I will be gone for a bit but keep my appointments with you."

"That sounds fine," Doflamingo replied. _Only, you won't be going on your vacation. Sorry to say that._

They talked for a while until Law finished his cup. "Well, I've got to get going." Law closed his notebook. Doflamingo knew what was going to happen. "I'll be back on Friday, okay?"

Doflamingo nodded as he stood up with him. He smiled as he brought Law in for a hug. "It was great to see you again. I hope you have a good week." Law, hesitantly, hugged him back. _One small step for me. He's starting to show some sense of affection to me._

He saw Law leave but knew that his psychiatrist wouldn't make it home that day. A grin was plastered on his face as he watched Law exit the building and get into the limo. When Vergo pulled away from the curb, Doflamingo whipped out his phone.

Quickly, he called up Trebol. "Yes, Doffy? Do you need something?"

"That penthouse is fixed up and everything, right?" He was hoping that the men did what he had asked them to over the weekend.

"Yes, Young Master. The penthouse is fixed up just as you asked. Everything is in place." His grin was almost to the point of splitting his face. "Is Vergo going to bring you?"

"Yes. You will be checking in on him every day, right? You know I can't do it every day."

"Yeah. We will be feeding him and everything when you can't. Nobody will be able to trace this penthouse to you. I promise that."

"Thanks." He looked back out the window. Vergo was back and waiting for him. "I've gotta go. Vergo's back." Trebol said his goodbyes before hanging up. Doflamingo was grinning the whole time that he rode the elevator down to the lobby. He waved at the woman at the desk before walking out the door.

Vergo opened up the car door for him. Doflamingo slid in. Law was passed out right next to him. He was happy to see that he was out cold. Law's head was drooping as his back was up against the seat. "Where are we heading?" Vergo asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"To the penthouse." The man grunted in agreement before heading off through town.

The drive was a little long, but Law never woke up during the ride. Doflamingo was having a hard time trying to keep his hands to himself. He knew that Vergo wouldn't mind if he did anything but didn't want the man to see any of Law's expressions.

At the penthouse, Doflamingo lifted Law out bridal-style and carried him inside. The good thing was that nobody lived in this building. All forty-eight floors were completely empty. Something he enjoyed about it.

Going to the top floor, he walked out of the elevator and to the bedroom. Entering the room, he grinned. There was a king-size bed, a single dresser, a chair near the bed, and a door to his left. That door led to a bathroom. There were no windows in the room.

Attached to the bed was a cuff with a chain attached to it with another cuff at the end. Carefully, he laid Law on the bed before rolling his left pants' leg up a bit. Trying to be as gentle as possible, Doflamingo attached the cuff to his ankle.

Doflamingo dug through Law's pants. He took out his keys and phone. Quickly, he shut his phone off and took the battery out. Doflamingo was going to keep himself out of trouble for as long as he could. Nobody would know that it was him that kidnapped Law. If Law didn't have a phone, he couldn't call anyone.

Slipping the phone in his pocket, he sat in the chair. He was waiting for Law to wake up. Doflamingo wanted to be there when Law woke up to let him know what was happening to him. His erection wasn't helping his situation, though.

 **I'm so, so, so very sorry about not updating in a long while. Please, forgive me for that. But here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Let me know if you do. Have a terrific day. Tatty-bye!**


	14. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

Slowly, Law started to wake up. His head hurt like hell and he groaned. Lifting a hand, he began to rub at his head as he sat up. When he was sitting up, he forced his eyes open. As soon as they were open, he knew immediately that he didn't recognize the room at all. It was bare and white. _Almost like the asylum._ That thought made him shiver.

The sound of slight movement made his head snap to the side. He found Doflamingo sitting in a chair. The teen looked to be just sitting there. Listening closer, Law realized that he was napping. _What happened? Did he bring me to his room? Did I pass out again?_

Deciding it could wait for another time, Law moved to get out of the bed. When he uncovered himself and swung his feet off, he could feel something heavy on his ankle. Confusion set in. Law got to his feet before walking over to the door.

Suddenly, he fell to the floor with a loud yelp. A bang sounded when he connected with the floor. He groaned as he used his hands to lift his torso up. Whatever was on his ankle had caught when he got close to the door and tripped him as to why he fell.

Law looked back. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" he screamed at what he saw. There was a cuff attached to the bed and his ankle.

He got into a sitting position before looking the cuff over. It used keys to open it. Like those old fashion keys from the 1700s-1800s. Law wondered if Doflamingo did something or did someone else break in and do this. _What the hell is going on here? Why am I cuffed to the bed? I don't understand._

"DOFLAMINGO! WAKE THE FUCK UP! I WAN AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Law shouted at the teen. He was seething at this point.

The teen seemed to wake up before a wide grin spread across his face. "Law, you're finally up." He stood up from the chair before coming to stand right in front of him. "Were you trying to leave?"

The question made Law creeped out. Something was very off from the way the other was talking to him. "Y-Yes. I have to get back home to Corazon. What time is it?" There were no windows and the only light was a lamp on the nightstand.

"It's about ten at night. You've been asleep for a little more than eleven hours now." That shocked him the most. Law hadn't expected to hear that. He had expected him to tell him that he had been asleep for only an hour or two.

"Wh-What?" He stared up at the other with wide eyes.

"You don't need to worry about getting home, though." That confused him even more. His eyebrows furrowed. "You won't be going back home anytime soon."

"Wha-What do you m-mean?" Now, he was extremely worried.

"You're going to be staying here for a while." Doflamingo kneeled down before him, still grinning at him. Law began to back away ever so slightly. He didn't know what to think other than _Cora was right! He's got a huge problem!_ "You'll be staying in this room for a little while."

"D-Doflamingo..." He was trying to keep his emotions under control. "What...What are you trying to do?"

Suddenly, he was grabbed up and brought into a hug. He could feel his face pressed into his head. "Because I want you all to myself. You're going to be mine. I love you so much," was said into his hair. Law froze in place.

"I...I can't stay here. I have...I have work. And...And Corazon needs me. They're going to come looking for me." Law started to push at his chest. "Doflamingo, I really need to get home."

Then, he tightened his grip on him. That almost made him yelp at the suddenness of it. "No. I will give you back when **I** feel like it. You're not going anywhere for the time being."

The longer he held him, the stranger he started to feel. It was like he was getting hard by just being pressed into the man's muscular body. It was almost making him freak out. After a bit, Law's breathing picked up and he noticed that he was starting to freak out.

"Let me go," Law demanded, making sure he sounded firm and his voice didn't waver. Doflamingo didn't do anything. To the point of hyperventilating, Law pushed him away. "LET ME GO!" He was freaking the fuck out, had a boner, and was utterly confused by the whole situation he woke up to.

"Is something wrong?"

Trying his hardest, Law tried to cover his boner that, no doubt, was showing. Hell would freeze over twice maybe three times before he told Doflamingo what was going on with him. "J-Just...Just stay over there," Law answered as he scooted up against the bed.

The grin was replaced with a confused frown. "Law, is there something wrong? You're going to pass out if you don't calm down."

The thought of passing out with only the teen there with him seemed to make him freak out even more. "P-Please...Just stay over there." He brought his knees to his chest. Law thought it would be inconspicuous if he did so.

"Law?" The voice was so close.

Snapping his head up, Doflamingo was right in front of him once again. "I told you to stay over there!" Law shouted at him. He hugged his legs closer to his chest. Almost to the point of ripping his pants from how tight he was holding them. "P-Please..." Law could feel the tears coming to his eyes. "Just...stay back."

"I think I know what's wrong."

In the blink of an eye, Doflamingo opened his legs to show off the very big, very noticeable erection. Law was in shock because of how sudden it was. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He didn't think his voice could get any louder. It was starting to hurt his throat.

"I'm going to help you out. Maybe you'll calm down long enough for us to talk if you get it out of your system." That made his eyes widen even more.

"NO!" He tried to run away from him. Getting to his hands and knees, Law tried to crawl away from him. That only resulted in Doflamingo using his body to stop him from getting away. "Doflamingo! Get the fuck off of me!" He tried to scramble out from underneath him. That resulted in failure.

What made him stop in his tracks was that Doflamingo had lifted him up a bit before grabbing at his boner. Law gasped and froze at the feeling of the man's large hand grabbing him. "There. You're calmer now." Law didn't know what to do. "Now, I'm going to help you. You can hit me, bite me, or whatever you want to that makes you happier. It doesn't really matter to me. I'm going to help you if you want me to or not."

Law couldn't move. He was too shocked and freaked out to do anything to stop him. Law felt the hand unbutton his pants, unzip them, then slowly slide into them along with his underwear. Before he could stop himself, Law moaned loudly.

His face heated up before he buried his head into his arms. Law bit into the sleeve of his shirt to keep in his moans. Doflamingo grabbed his erection before pulling it free from its confines. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man began to jerk him off.

A lick was made up the side of his neck. It made him release his shirt and moan aloud at the feeling. He didn't know what else to do. A hand ran up his neck before grabbing his jaw. "Law, don't try to hide your moans," Doflamingo whispered, seductively, into his ear. "They sound so heavenly."

Right after saying that, he sped up his hand. Law grabbed onto the hand around his jaw and the one on his dick. Doflamingo was keeping him suspended in the air. Law didn't have to support himself.

When Doflamingo ran his thumb across his tip, Law dug his nails into the man's arms. Doflamingo licked his earrings on his left ear. "You look so sexy right now." Law chose to bite the inside of his cheek to keep in a moan that threatened to escape his throat. He hoped that Doflamingo wouldn't try to make him do anything.

Suddenly, his head was moved to the side and Doflamingo captured him into a heated kiss. Not having any other way to hold back his moans anymore, he moaned into the other's mouth while Doflamingo's tongue mapped out the inside of his.

When the need for air arose, Law turned his face away before digging his nails further into the man's hands. "Law." He turned his head slightly toward the other man. "Are you getting close?"

Looking away again, he nodded. It made him feel shameful for answering him. This was to the point of making him cry. Tears were already in his eyes. He just refused to let them fall. Law didn't want the other to know how much this was humiliating him.

The coil in his gut wound tighter and tighter. Law moaned louder and louder with each passing minute. "D-Doflamingo..." he called the man's name. He wanted an answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Hm?"

"Wh-Why are you...mmnn...doing th-this to...aahhh...me?" The tears were almost spilling over.

"Because I love you. And I'm trying to help you." A kiss was placed on the side of his face. "I want you to love me the same way I love you."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Law just brought his hand that had been digging into Doflamingo's to his mouth. He bit into the back of it just as he moaned. Doflamingo's hand sped up and Law gripped it tighter.

Then, he saw white. His hand moved from his mouth and he moaned Doflamingo's name so loud that he thought people from several blocks away could probably hear him. He fell forward onto the ground while Doflamingo continued to hold him around his waist and dick.

When the other finally removed his hand from him, Law didn't even look at him. He just crawled away to the corner of the room. The chain allowed him to go near another door. Law guessed that it was probably a bathroom.

"Law?" Doflamingo sounded worried and upset.

"G-Go a-away," Law demanded. He saw trying so hard to hold back the tears until the other was gone.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He heard the other walk closer to him.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME RIGHT NOW!" he screeched at him. Law was trying to come to terms with what had just happened between them. "I...want to be left alone."

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while." Law heard the door open before being shut gently. That was when he let the tears spill over and brought his knees to his chest. Law cried into his knees as he realized that Corazon had been right all along about Doflamingo.

"C-Cora, I'm...I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I...I should've *sniff* *sniff* believed you. I sh-should've d-dropped him." He regretted not listening to Corazon. Law was now in a very big, very dangerous problem. The worst part was that he didn't know how long he would have to endure his time with Doflamingo. "I *sniff* I hope it isn't g-going to be *sniff* long." He cried himself to sleep in that very corner of the room.

...

Doflamingo was pissed off and very upset. Trebol seemed to notice that he was absent of mind as he sliced at the man's skin. He didn't care if he died or not. Doflamingo was just trying to get all of the anger he was feeling out.

"Doffy, I think he's dead," Trebol told him. They already got the information they needed and wanted out of him. He didn't really care if he was dead already. He just wanted to get all of his anger out before he went back to check on Law. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him. Doflamingo had already freaked him out and made him cry.

When he finally came back out of his mind, he found that he was drenched in the man's blood. The guy was so mutilated that nobody would ever be able to figure out who he was unless they did a DNA test.

"I'm done. I'm going home," he announced. Doflamingo placed the pocketknife on the tray before walking to the door. Trebol joined him.

"Is there something wrong, Doffy? Are you upset about something?"

"Don't worry about it." He just brushed him off.

"Are you going to go check on Law?"

"Yeah. After I go home and get cleaned up." Trebol wished him goodnight before he left with Vergo. He was quiet on their way back to his penthouse.

"I will take your clothes after you take them off," Vergo said. Doflamingo just nodded as he waited to return home. He went through the back because he was covered and dripping blood. Not a good thing since he was trying to keep his ass out of trouble.

"I will take your clothes after you take them off," Vergo said. Doflamingo just nodded as he waited to return home. He went through the back because he was covered in blood. Not a good thing since he was trying to keep out of trouble.

In his penthouse, he stripped before handing off the soiled clothes to Vergo. The man left without another word. That wasn't anything new to him. Vergo was either going to get them cleaned or burn them and get him new ones. It was always like that.

In the shower, he thought about Law's reaction a few hours before. The doctor freaked the fuck out when he found out that Doflamingo had kidnapped him and cuffed him to the bed. He hadn't told him that the whole building was empty. That would've probably sent him over the edge.

Then, it got a little better. Law hadn't fought him when he jerked him off. He tried to get Law to understand that he loved him. Doflamingo wanted the other to love him the same way as he did. It was upsetting that Law freaked out. It made him angry with himself that he had jumped the gun.

"I might've ruined it," Doflamingo sighed. He punched the wall, almost putting a hole in it. "We'll just have to go and see."

Getting out of the shower, he dried his hair before replacing the glasses as he always wore. "Doflamingo! I know you're here!"

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at the voice that called out to him. He knew that as Smoker. The man was a good friend of Law's and helped him with a lot of things. He was also the man that handed Corazon off to him a good couple of years before Doflamingo even met Law.

He finished dressing before going to the living room to find Smoker and Corazon there. The kid looked distraught and angry at the same time. "Smoker, what brings you here?" he asked. The other looked ready to attack him.

"Law's missing," Smoker got straight to the point as to why he was there.

"He's missing?" Doflamingo faked shock. No need for them to get suspicious of him.

"Yeah. The last time Corazon saw him, he was getting ready to come over. Did he ever come here?"

"He did. Law fell asleep as we talked. I think he needs to get a lot more sleep." Corazon looked ready to straight-up kill him. "I took him down to Vergo and he took him home. Or, at least, I think he did. I left a little while after and he wasn't with him."

"You're lying," Corazon muttered. Doflamingo didn't like that.

"What makes you think I'm lying? I'm worried about Law. He's a good friend of mine." Smoker looked a little angry at him saying that. "So, do you have any leads about who could've done it? Other than me, of course?"

"There are a few others. One happens to be a patient he had about a year ago. She was really keen on being his girlfriend when she got out. I'll look into it." Smoker looked to be thinking about something. "But don't think you're in the clear just yet. I'll be getting people to check in on you every other day."

"I've got it. I hope you really do find him. He's got an appointment with me Friday." Corazon looked disgusted with him. It made him feel as if there was more to that than what Law and Garp had told him about the kid. _I'll ask him about it when he's in a more stable mental state._

"Goodnight, Doflamingo," Smoker said before entering the elevator. He bid both of them the same before the doors shut.

As soon as it was shut and started moving, Doflamingo called Trebol. "Doffy, do you need something?"

"I need you to make sure that nobody finds the penthouse. The police are already snooping around."

"Got it. Don't worry. We'll make sure nobody follows you either." Doflamingo thanked him before hanging up.

Leaving his penthouse, he noticed the police car sitting next to the curb about ten feet away. He went over to Vergo. "Make sure we lose them before going to the penthouse," he whispered to him, making sure he wasn't looking at them to get them suspicious.

"Yes, sir." Vergo opened the door and let him slide in. Doflamingo got in and the door was shut.

The ride to the penthouse was long and tiring. He knew that the police were trying to follow him. Vergo made sure to lose them before pulling up to the backdoor of the penthouse. It was in an alley and Vergo made sure that they weren't followed.

"I'll be here the whole night. You can go do whatever until morning." Vergo nodded before getting in the car and leaving.

Doflamingo took his time getting to the top floor. He was trying to think of what to say if Law was awake. If he wasn't, he was thinking of what to tell him in the morning. He felt horrible for what he had done to Law and felt as if he took a huge step back from the progress he had made ever since they first met. Law wasn't going to trust him like before anymore.

Getting to the top floor, Doflamingo stepped out of the elevator and to the wall near a window. Feeling around, he found the button at the top of the wall and pressed it. It opened to show a secret door. It was the room that Law was in.

Opening the door, he looked around for him. He noticed that he wasn't on the bed. Looking over, he found Law curled up in the corner of the room he had pushed himself to earlier. It made him feel even more horrible than he already did. "Did he fall asleep over there? Why not use the bed?"

Doflamingo made his way over to him. His back was to him, so he turned Law over. A big frown was etched into his face. He didn't like that there were stains of tears on his face. _Don't tell me he cried himself to sleep._

Picking up Law, he made sure to be as careful as he could to keep from waking him up. Doflamingo walked over to the bed before laying him on it. He covered him up before going to the other side.

He crawled in next to Law. Doflamingo took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand next to him. Law turned over and cuddle up to him, unconsciously. It made him smile. Not grin, but smile. "I love you so much." He placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm very sorry for freaking you out earlier. I was just really excited." law didn't answer him. He just continued to sleep on his arm. "I won't do that again. I'll go slow. No need for you to cry again. It's going to cause me so many problems if that continues to happen." He settled in before closing his eyes. His dreams were filled with Law and what they would do together while he was in that room.

 **I really hope you all like this chapter. You all are probably tired of hearing this, but I'm very sorry for the late update. Please, forgive me. Let me know what you think of this one. Have a magnificent day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	15. Corazon and Getting Along

**Corazon and Getting Along**

Corazon sat, motionless, on Law's bed. He was distraught, angry, and overall sad. Law had been missing for two days now. That wasn't normal for the older man. Sure, Law would go off by himself for a day but not two. Especially not without contacting him first. He was always back by the next morning or he got a call the same day he disappeared. It was just how he was.

"Cora, are you okay?" Robin asked from the doorway.

"I... I don't... No. I'm not okay," he confessed. After Law's disappearance, Corazon had informed all of their friends that he had gone missing. They had been staying with him since the day before.

"I'm sure they'll find Torao-kun very soon. You just have to stay positive about it," the woman informed him. She was like a mother to him. Robin even treated Law like a son. He guessed that was why they got along so well.

"I know, I know. It's just that... I went and saw Doflamingo last night with Smoker." Robin looked surprised to hear that. They knew about Corazon's relationship with him. Law had tried to keep it secret from them, but they found out anyway. Their friends didn't care at all and just acted like nothing was different about him. He guessed that it wasn't because they never brought it up again with him nor Law.

"Did he know where he was?"

"He said he didn't." Corazon's face twisted into a deep scowl. "I know he's lying to me. He's got a thing for Law." Robin nodded. They knew about that too. "I don't think he will tell anyone where he is willingly. It's just not something's he's known for." Corazon sighed. "I'll just have to wait for Smoker to finish his investigation on him." He held back what he wanted to say.

"But you want to help them, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I want to help them because I love Law. He's been there for me and I miss him." Corazon held back the tears that threatened to fall. "If he's got him, there's no telling what he'll do to him."

"But you have some thoughts, though."

"I do. I've read the letters he wrote. I've seen the pictures he drew. His fascination with Law is very unhealthy and very worrying. I'm terrified of what he might do to him if he's got him locked away somewhere."

Robin walked in before sitting beside him on the bed. She was a good bit shorter than him. Even shorter than Law. "Don't worry." Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise that he'll be okay. You need to have faith that he can take care of himself. Even if Doflamingo has him, he knows how his mind works, right? He'll be able to get around this."

Corazon smiled slightly. "You're right. He's strong enough to take care of himself. I know he's going to be okay. I just hope that he'll be able to come home soon. It's gloomy around here without him."

Robin chuckled. "I know what you mean. Luffy's been depressed because he isn't around. Not many of us want to do anything because we're worried about his safety."

"Yeah. It's good to know that you guys are with me on this." Robin smiled brightly as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, now. Let's go back downstairs with the others. We've been watching movies to get our minds off of that for now." Reluctantly, Corazon got up and followed Robin out of the room. He was hoping and praying that, wherever Law was, he was being treated properly and that nobody had harmed him in any way.

...

"Back off from me!" Law shouted as he moved away from Doflamingo. He still didn't want the teen near him at the time. Law had screamed loudly when he woke up because the other had been sleeping right next to him. It woke the other up in the process. And that sparked another chain of events.

"Law, I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday," Doflamingo started. Law wanted to believe that he was genuinely sorry, but he didn't want anything to do with him at that moment.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything," he countered. "You can't take back the actions you make." Law grabbed his arms. "I... I don't... I don't know..." He started to get choked up on what to say. Law wanted to say something but couldn't quite get it to come out.

"What're you talking about? You don't know what?" Doflamingo seemed to be confused.

Getting even angrier than he already was, Law decided to tell him. "I don't know what to do!" he yelled at him. "I can't figure out what's going on with me!" He backed up to the same corner that he had been in the day before. "I... I just want... I just want to go back home." Law slid down to the floor as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

He kept his eyes on Doflamingo. The guy stood there for a good bit before walking over to him. It was like Law had anywhere to got so he just stayed where he was. "Law, I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday." Law just stared at him as he kneeled in front of him. "Please, forgive me."

Law was shocked. He had never heard Doflamingo beg for anything since he had known him. Especially from other people, let alone him. "Why... Why are you so desperate for me to forgive you?" Law asked. He was still disturbed that Doflamingo had kidnapped him and was holding him hostage at some place. That was still sinking in for him.

Not answering at first, Doflamingo brought him in for a hug. "Because I love you. I don't want you to be angry with me or hate me. I want you to love me the way I love you." Law froze in place. He had said the same thing to him the day before. As he was 'helping' him. That's what the other told him he had been doing. His silence seemed to bother Doflamingo. He pulled back before looking at his face. Law couldn't see his eyes but knew he had sparked something in him.

"What kind of love do you have for me?" Law asked in a wary tone of voice. He was worried that it was a lover type of love. Something he was very, very amateur with.

Doflamingo didn't say anything. Before Law could move or even stop him, the man leaned down and placed his lips on his. It was soft. Shocked at the action, he gasped. As soon as he had done that, a wet, warm appendage entered his mouth. Quickly, he realized that it was his tongue that had entered his mouth.

After a minute, it touched his tongue. Law tensed up at the feeling of it poking and prodding at his. It was as if Doflamingo was trying to get him to do something. Making a confused noise in the back of his throat, Law, finally, came back to himself.

Putting his hands up, he began to push Doflamingo away. The tongue wrapped around his and began to pull it into the other's mouth. That shocked him even more. He didn't know how to respond to something like that, but his body chose for him. Law moaned lowly in the back of his throat.

After a bit longer, his lack of oxygen made him push even harder on Doflamingo's chest. He was running out of air and his mind was getting fuzzy from lack of it. With a good, hard push, he was able to disengage Doflamingo from himself. He gasped for air as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Law saw that he was grinning. That let him know that he had meant to do something like that.

"You..." Law gasped. He didn't know what to say at first. It took him about five minutes to regain his breath so he could talk properly without panting. "You kissed me," was the first thing he could think of to say. "With your... tongue."

Doflamingo grinned even wider. "Yes. That's what you do with someone you love, right?"

He was just trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened and what he meant by 'love'. "So... you love me as in a lover?" Law asked. He was worried that was the case. It would explain a lot, though.

"Yes. I love you like a lover." That made him even more worried and almost faint.

"So, yesterday..."

"I helped you because I thought it would be better for you. I had to control myself during it, though." Law paled. "I got hard during it. I almost jumped you halfway."

"WHAT?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing from him. Doflamingo had almost raped him the day before while helping him jack off. That was not something he wanted to hear from him. "You... You almost..." Law didn't even want to say it. "You almost... raped... me?"

"I wouldn't say that," Doflamingo defended himself. "I wouldn't have gone that far. I would've just helped us both out. Without going all the way."

"Still!" he shouted at him. "That would've been very close to rape!" Doflamingo looked to the side. "Do you have something you want to tell me, Doflamingo?" Law knew he was hiding something from him. Something very important.

"I don't think it wise to tell you right now," he informed him.

"Why? What can possibly be worse than what you just told me?"

"I won't tell you right now." This frustrated Law. Doflamingo was supposed to open up to him. Now, he was closed off and not telling him something important. That was making him even more stressed than he already was.

Doflamingo stood up and walked to the door. "Where're you going?" Law asked. He had no idea where the younger man was going or even if he could get out that way. Doflamingo had left that way but Law never saw if it had been an actual way out.

"I've got something to do for a bit. I promise that I'll come back." Doflamingo smiled at him. Law felt uncomfortable because he had never seen him give a genuine smile. It was mostly smirks and grins.

Only able to nod, Law watched him leave the room. That left him alone. Again. He didn't even know what time it was. That was the worst part about being in the room. Law had now way to tell what time it was. Like, he couldn't tell if it was day, night, or even afternoon. That angered him and concerned him at the same time.

"Now my days will run together. I won't know what day it is," he muttered to himself. "This is horrible. Why would he do this to me?" Law remembered what he said to him. "He... He loves me? Then why kidnap me? Is he worse than I originally thought? Corazon really was right after all. He's not cured. He only got worse through the years I worked with him." Law ran a hand through his hair. "He only grew attached to me as I worked with him. This isn't good. I now know how bad it is." He sighed as he got up and went back over to the bed.

Law placed his fingers on his bottom lip. He remembered the feeling of Doflamingo's lips on his. They had been soft and warm. Then, he remembered the taste of him. It had been sweet, but he couldn't place the exact thing he tasted like.

He sighed once again. "I don't know how this will end. I really do hope that he doesn't do anything harmful to me. Corazon will kill him if he does harm me." Law laid down on his side. "God, give me the strength to get through this."

...

"Doffy, you seem happier today," Trebol commented after another interrogation. Doflamingo hadn't killed anyone this time. He guessed that it showed that he was in a lighter, more joyful mood.

"Yeah. Just working some things out." He was grinning most of the day after the moment he had with Law.

"That's good to hear. Are you free tomorrow? Or are you going to stay with your psychiatrist again?"

"I'll be staying with him tomorrow. If anyone comes by my house, tell them that I'm going to be at work." Trebol agreed before Doflamingo left the area. Vergo was waiting for him. It was nice to know that he could trust and rely on them not to say anything to anyone about what he did.

On their way back to his penthouse to get some fresh clothes, Vergo decided to inform him of what to expect at his home. "That Corazon kid has been hanging out around the building today. I saw him when I came to check if they had been searching your place."

"Do you think he wants to talk to me?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Doflamingo nodded as they pulled up. Lo and behold, Corazon was packing back and forth right outside the entrance to the building. "Do you want me to get rid of him for you?"

"No. I'm going to talk to him. I'll invite him inside and see what he wants." Vergo nodded. "Wait for me here. I'll come back out when I can."

"Yes, sir. I'll wait for you."

Getting out, Doflamingo approached the younger man. "Corazon, right?" he asked as he walked up to him. That was when Doflamingo noticed that the other was only a couple of inches shorter than him.

"Yeah." Corazon seemed nervous about something. "Can I talk to you for a moment or two?"

"Sure. Why don't we go up? It will be private there." He watched the other hesitate before nodding. _Why is he nervous? Do I scare him?_ Once they were in his penthouse, Doflamingo sat on the sofa. "You can sit down. Just not in that seat." He motioned to the one that Law normally sat in. Corazon gave him a confused look before he sat in the chair beside that one. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

The younger man looked nervous before he took in a deep breath. "Do you really not know where Law is?" Doflamingo went to say something but Corazon cut him off. "I won't tell Smoker and I won't press charges against you. I just want to know if he's safe. I know he can hold his own against anyone, even you." He looked him straight in the eyes. "I will accept it if you did kidnap him, but I will not stand for nor tolerate you hurting him in any way."

Doflamingo was speechless. Corazon already knew the truth and just wanted to know if he was okay. Not for him to give him back, but for him not to hurt him. This wasn't what he had expected to hear from the younger man.

His silence seemed to give Corazon more motivation to speak. "I've seen the letters you wrote and the pictures you drew." Doflamingo got angry that someone else had seen his private things. "Law has seen them too." That made his eyes widen behind the glasses. "I know that you have an unhealthy obsession with him. One that might get him hurt in the long run."

"Hold up. I don't have an unhealthy obsession with him," he interrupted him. "My interest in Law is completely normal and something that most teenagers have towards people they like."

The other sighed heavily. "You do know that he's told me what dreams he's been having." That confused him. It was as if he was changing the subject. "I do believe that you've been drugging him, am I right?"

"No. I haven't done anything like that to him."

"Bullshit," Corazon said, raising his voice a little. "The time he didn't wake up for a few days, I got him tested. There was a drug in his system that he doesn't have at home. I know damn well that you did something."

"You have no proof, though."

"I might not have physical proof, but Law's mentality is all the proof that I need."

"What do you mean?"

"His dreams. I know you've been molesting him while he's been passed out." This was getting too on the nose for him. Doflamingo narrowed his eyes. _I don't want to hurt him because Law won't forgive me if I do, but I just want to strangle the life out of him right now._ "Law's never been sexually frustrated nor done anything in that frame for as long as I've known him."

"He's a grown man. It's normal at any stage of life."

"Law's never been interested in people. Be it man or woman. That's just not his personality. I've tried to set up dates with him when he was going through college." Doflamingo didn't like hearing that. "It never worked out. The other would state that he didn't seem interested at all. I've tried all kinds of people. That's why I think you did something to him."

"If all of this is true, and I'm saying if, are you angry about it?"

Corazon glared at him before letting it go. "I am. You just don't mess with him like that. It's traumatizing for him. That's something I can never forgive you for." Doflamingo nodded. "But he's confused about relationships that don't pertain to friends or family."

"That's normal, isn't it? For someone like him, I'm not surprised at all."

"Let me finish." Doflamingo nodded again. "I wanted him to drop you as a patient."

"What the hell?!" He went to get up. Doflamingo was going to attack him.

"But he wouldn't listen to me." Doflamingo stopped before plopping back down. "I understand that he didn't want to give up on you. That's just how he is." It was as if Corazon was confessing something to him. "I don't like you I really don't."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because you're a horrible person."

"Hey now. That's not a very nice thing to say about a person you don't really know." Corazon looked at him with something in his eyes. It told him that he was missing something. Probably something important.

"I know more about you than you think." Silence followed after that. Doflamingo didn't know how to respond to his comment. It was as if he knew way more than he was letting on. That was never a good sign.

"Why did you really come here to talk to me?"

Corazon sighed again before answering him. "I know you have Law hidden away somewhere. Where? I don't know. I will allow you to keep him for a little bit longer." Doflamingo was shocked at what he was hearing. "I won't even tell Smoker about you having him. I just want him returned home safely."

"Why are you still insisting that I have him? You can check my penthouse. He's not here."

"It's intuition. Something I've always had about Law." He went to stand up. "As I said, you can hold onto him for a little bit longer. When I come back, I want him returned. He's my brother and I don't want him hurt. I may be younger than him, but he needs me more than I need him." He walked to the elevator. "Have a goodnight. Please, tell Law I said hello and goodnight." With that, Corazon left the penthouse.

Doflamingo sat there, dumbfounded over what had transpired. Corazon had figured out that he had Law in only two days. That was a record time for anyone he knew. Now, he was allowing him to keep Law for a while longer. Doflamingo didn't understand what his problem was.

"That kid is really strange." Doflamingo stood up before going to pack some clothes away. He was going to take a shower with Law the next morning. Even if he didn't want to shower with him, he would make him. That was his thoughts for the next morning.

With all of his clothes in the bag, he walked back down to find that Vergo was still waiting for him. "Is everything okay?" he asked him as he slid into the limo. Doflamingo waited for Vergo to enter the car before telling him what happened with Corazon.

"He knows I have Law," he stated. Vergo buckled up before starting to drive.

"Do you want us to do something about him?"

"No. It'll be fine." He remembered what he had told him about Law. "We came to an agreement. I hope he lives up to it."

"I see." There was silence for the rest of the drive. Doflamingo thought of what Law would say to him when he came back. That is if he was still awake. It was night out now. There was a big possibility that Law was sleeping by now. "I fed Law earlier today."

"That's good. Thanks." Vergo grunted as he continued to drive. Doflamingo was glad that Law was being looked after even if he wasn't there to do so. At the penthouse, Doflamingo got the luggage out of the trunk. He started to grin as he walked inside. His hope was rising to think that Law might've still been awake.

 **Hello, everyone. When I can, I will be posting this story and all of my other ones on ao3. I have been told that some of you have troubles reading it on this website. I apologize and I am fixing it by posting it on ao3. I really do hope that you all are happy to know that. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. It took me a bit to write because it was debating on what to write. Anyway, have a wonder-filled day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

 **Bbazzle - I would like to know what region you're from. Can you tell me? And I will post it to ao3 when I have the profile up and running. It will be named the same as this one. I hope that makes you happy. I want to give you nothing but happiness. Also, did you like the peek into what's going on outside with the others? I will put in more if you want me to. Have a lovely day and I love your reviews. I look forward to them every time. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
